Varicelle vs Dragoncelle
by Pycnose
Summary: "Je ne comprends pas comment ils font pour vivre sans magie" dirait n'importe quel sorcier. "Les moldus sont faibles et misérables" affirmerait un Sang-Pur. "Ils sont très inventifs pour survivre ! Savez-vous ce qu'est un canard en plastique ?" s'extasierait Arthur Weasley. On ne peut que donner raison à toutes ces personnes. Quoique...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La liberté. Enfin.

C'est avec ces mots dans la tête que je me réveille ce matin. Le dortoir est empli des ronflements familiers de mes camarades. J'observe la pièce qui m'a accueillie pendant quatre ans, un petit pincement au cœur et me tourne vers le visage endormi de Mary. Mon amie semble si paisible en cet instant que je regrette presque ma décision.

Je sais que cela va la rendre malheureuse, on est tellement inséparables toutes les deux. Nos escapades nocturnes, nos plans pour piquer de la nourriture en cuisine, nos bavardages incessants en classe, nos heures passées à rire et à nous chamailler... Tout cela va me manquer terriblement. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Les murs de l'orphelinat me sont devenus insupportables, j'y étouffe. J'ai besoin de partir, de changer de vie et de redémarrer de zéro.

Je m'extirpe de mon lit et regarde l'heure : 05h00. Parfait, tout le monde doit encore dormir. De sous mon oreiller, je sors une enveloppe et la dépose juste sous le nez de mon amie. Elle contient une dizaine de pages que j'ai écrites les larmes aux yeux pour lui faire mes adieux. Je n'ai pas précisé où je me rends, tout d'abord parce que ce serait bien imprudent mais aussi parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même. Désolée Mary, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

Je m'accroupis et prends mon sac à dos noir caché sous le lit pour ensuite me diriger vers l'armoire commune aux cinq filles du dortoir. J'emporte peu de vêtements pour ne pas me charger. De toute façon, aucune perte car le reste reviendra à Mary, comme dit dans ma lettre d'adieu. Elle me chipait toujours mes habits quand j'avais le dos tourné, la chipie.

J'attrape un gros sweat bien chaud, un pantalon, deux t-shirts, quelques sous-vêtements et les fourre dans le sac. Puis, je m'habille avec des collants noirs, un short en jean, mon pull préféré vert forêt et des chaussettes rouges. Nous ne sommes qu'en septembre mais il fait déjà très frais dehors alors autant bien me couvrir.

De retour au niveau de mon lit, je rajoute dans mon sac Alan, mon chat en peluche, et la photo de moi et Maman. Je referme mon bagage et sors de la pièce sans un bruit. Un rapide détour par la salle de bain pour prendre brosse à dents et brosse à cheveux et je descends.

Les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée grincent sous mon poids et le bruit se répercute sur les murs du bâtiment. Je prie pour que cela ne réveille personne, surtout pas un des surveillants. Arrivée en bas, je tends l'oreille. Tout est calme, rien ne bouge, je continue et passe la porte de la cuisine. Dans le panier à fruits, je pique trois pommes et dans le frigo, une grande bouteille d'eau ainsi que divers aliments. Cela m'évitera au moins de mourir de faim une fois partie.

Direction le bureau de Mrs Parks, l'intendante. Il se trouve dans le fond du couloir ouest de l'orphelinat, couloir auquel, nous, les enfants résidents, n'avons pas accès en temps normal. Mais étant là depuis plusieurs années, je m'entends bien avec les surveillants et j'ai pu ainsi devenir l'assistante personnelle de Mrs Parks.

Ce n'était pas un travail difficile : trier la paperasse, vider la poubelle, aider à répondre au courrier, faire le café... Non, l'avantage, c'est que je gagnais non seulement quelques sucreries pour mes services mais aussi et surtout la confiance de l'intendante. Mon plan se mettait petit à petit en place. L'adulte n'a pas remarqué que je prenais des repères, que je l'observais dans les moindres de ses gestes. Grâce à cela, je connais maintenant la partie ouest comme ma poche. Si bien que je sais que la clé pour entrer dans le bureau de Mrs Parks se trouve derrière le tableau à droite de la porte.

Je m'en empare et pénètre dans la pièce interdite. Il fait sombre mais je ne peux pas allumer car la chambre d'une des surveillantes donne directement sur le bureau et je risquerais d'attirer son attention. Le ciel dégagé est cependant avec moi et la lune éclaire faiblement la pièce qui prend des teintes argentées fantomatiques.

Je me revois assise à cette petite table de chêne, rangeant les dossiers des habitants de l'orphelinat par ordre alphabétique, Mrs Parks me servant une tasse de thé fumante pour m'encourager dans mon labeur. Je lui avais alors répondu par un grand sourire plein de gratitude. Ce que les adultes peuvent être faciles à manipuler, ils ne se méfient jamais des enfants, je l'ai bien compris pendant mes quatre années enfermée ici. Si je voulais quelque chose, sourire et jouer les petites filles innocentes étaient souvent largement suffisant.

Le deuxième tiroir du bureau, c'est là que l'intendante met toujours le trousseau de toutes les clés de la pension. Dès mon premier jour de travail, elle l'a rangé devant moi et à chaque fois, c'était au même endroit. Cette information a été gravée dans mon esprit et me sert maintenant, alors que j'ouvre le tiroir et y dérobe le trousseau.

Plus récemment, environ un mois après mes débuts, elle s'est enfin décidée à faire les comptes et a sorti la boîte contenant l'argent de l'orphelinat de sous une planche du parquet qui n'était pas fixée. Je me souviens avoir ri et l'avoir complimentée car c'était une bonne cachette. Elle avait alors posé un doigt sur sa bouche et fait un sourire malicieux dans ma direction, m'intimant au silence par un « Ce sera notre petit secret ».

J'avais poussé un cri de victoire intérieur. Tout était en place. Parfait. Il aura fallu quatre longues années mais maintenant, la fin est proche.

Je ne prends que 30 livres dans la caisse, pas la peine de les ruiner. Après tout, ils ont tous pris soin de moi pendant si longtemps. Cette somme sera largement suffisante pour m'emmener loin d'ici. Ensuite, j'aviserai.

Je ressors de la pièce et la referme à clé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à quitter cet endroit. Je marche calmement, sans me précipiter, à travers les longs couloirs de la vieille bâtisse. Je m'attarde sur un mur particulier. Celui-ci est décoré de nombreux traits tracés au crayon, les tailles de chacun des pensionnaires. Certains ne m'arrivent pas aux épaules, ce sont ceux des tout-petits, ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de grandir ne serait-ce qu'un peu auprès de leurs parents. Puis il y a les traits qui arrivent à une hauteur moyenne, je grince des dents en voyant les cinq bons centimètres qui séparent le mien de celui de Mary. Pour finir, il reste les tailles des plus grands, des surveillants mais aussi de ceux qui ne sont plus là, qui ont quitté l'orphelinat pour devenir adultes.

J'arrive à la sortie, le hall d'entrée où est accroché un grand cadre avec une photo prise il y a deux ans. Mary et moi nous tenions dans les bras, inséparables, nos dents largement dévoilées. Tout le monde était joyeux. Le poids dans ma poitrine s'alourdit un peu plus mais j'ai pris ma décision et je n'y reviendrai pas. Je veux changer, non, je _dois_ changer de vie avant d'être engloutie par le moule dans lequel on tente de me faire rentrer.

Je décroche ma veste grise d'hiver du porte-manteau, ainsi que l'écharpe rouge vif que Maman m'a donnée quand j'étais petite et que j'ai portée 24h sur 24h, même en été, pendant plus d'un an. Heureusement que j'ai arrêté ça, l'odeur du tissu était épouvantable. J'enfile ensuite mes bottines brunes à lacets fétiches dont le cuir usé par le temps est toujours aussi confortable.

Je suis prête. Sans un regard en arrière, je passe la large porte en bois et la referme de l'extérieur. Après avoir ouvert la grille séparant le domaine du reste du quartier, je dissimule les clés dans un pot de fleur. J'ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine, pour que Mrs Parks puisse les retrouver. Je glousse légèrement en imaginant qu'elle devra passer par la fenêtre pour atteindre la cachette. Enfin, je traverse le jardin et me retrouve derrière la barrière de fer forgé, dans la rue éclairée par quelques réverbères.

La nuit est sombre comme de l'encre, presque menaçante, mais je n'hésite pas et avance d'un pas décidé vers le centre de Londres.

* * *

C'est après une bonne heure de marche que le soleil se décide enfin à pointer le bout de son nez. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre mais voir la lumière du jour me met du baume au cœur, cela donne une touche de réalité à ce que j'entreprends. Comme si cette lumière était le symbole d'un renouveau.

Le poids sur ma poitrine a disparu, l'air frais matinal l'ayant dissipé. Il doit être aux alentours de 7h00 du matin. Les londoniens se réveillent et se meuvent lentement pour une autre journée de travail ennuyeux. La jeune fille souriant bêtement que je suis fait tache dans ce paysage grisé par le quotidien. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis trop heureuse pour rester impassible. Je suis dehors ! Enfin ! Libre !

Où vais-je aller ? Le plus loin possible, c'est évident. Une seule solution s'impose, le train. Direction la gare de King's Cross. Les nombreuses fugues avec Mary me permettent de ne pas être totalement perdue dans les ruelles de Londres qui me sont mêmes familières. Tant de fois, nous sommes parties pour tenter de rejoindre le centre-ville et faire du shopping comme de vraies demoiselles.

Mais à chaque fois, nous revenions sur nos pas car nous avions mal aux pieds, que nos ventres criaient famine ou encore que des adultes nous ramenaient. Après tout notre destination rêvée était bien plus éloignée que prévu. A la fin, les surveillants ne partaient même plus à notre recherche parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que nous serions de retour dans la journée. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de nous sermonner pendant des heures et nous écopions du nettoyage de l'orphelinat pour une semaine.

Les doux souvenirs qui envahissent mon esprit sont chassés par l'imposant bâtiment entré dans mon champ de vision : King's Cross, mon passeport vers une vie nouvelle. Mes enjambées s'accélèrent malgré moi. Quelle sera ma destination ? L'Ecosse, l'Irlande ou même la France, tout me va !

J'entre dans la gare. Le dôme de verre surplombant les quais laisse entrer une lumière blanche et claire, les rayons filtrés du soleil tombent sur mon visage, réchauffant mes joues rosies par le froid piquant du matin. La grande horloge au centre m'indique qu'il est un peu plus de 9h30. Je réprime un bâillement. Je sens que je me suis levée très tôt et que j'ai parlé jusque tard avec Mary hier soir... Voyons ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser au passé maintenant ! Sinon, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'au bout...

Je claque mes mains sur mon visage. Ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! La gare est déjà remplie de monde alors qu'il est encore si tôt, une véritable fourmilière. Au moins, je vais pouvoir passer inaperçue dans cette foule parce qu'une enfant toute seule en plein Londres, c'est louche. Je me balade un peu dans les magasins et achète quelques bonbons et une revue de bandes dessinées pour passer le temps dans le train.

L'heure avance sans que je m'en rende compte et je m'affole en voyant qu'il est déjà 10h30. Tout le monde doit être réveillé à l'orphelinat et peut-être déjà en route vers Londres pour me chercher ! Je dois vite prendre un train, n'importe lequel. J'avance vers les guichets pour acheter un ticket. Je jubile. C'est quand même exaltant de se savoir libérée de ses entraves ! Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter !

Sauf peut-être les tarifs. C'est monstrueusement cher ! Comment les adultes peuvent se payer de tels trajets ? Tu aurais dû me renseigner, stupide fille ! Mais demander le prix d'un voyage en train à un surveillant aurait été suspect, non ?

Raah, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dépenser mon argent en friandises ? Avec mes 20 pauvres livres restantes, je peux aller à la ville d'à côté et encore, seulement si je dors dans la rue ce soir. Entre mourir de froid et respecter la loi, le choix est vite fait. Je vais donc frauder. A bien y réfléchir, c'est même plus excitant ainsi. Prendre un train au hasard, ne pas savoir où il va me mener et tout recommencer en terre inconnue, c'est ça l'aventure ! Impatiente, je me dirige vers les voies.

« Bonjour, petite, tu es perdue ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Je me pétrifie. Grillée. Je me tourne lentement vers la voix grave qui vient de m'aborder. En face de moi se tient un homme moustachu et bedonnant. A son uniforme noir, je peux voir qu'il s'agit d'un chef de gare. La poisse ! Parmi les centaines de personnes présentes, il a fallu qu'il me repère !

« N'aie pas peur ma petite, je vais t'aider. Je ne suis pas méchant, c'est moi qui m'occupe des trains. » me dit-il en tapotant sa casquette de service.

C'est bien ça le problème ! Et puis, vous allez arrêter de me traiter de gamine ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très grande et que je n'ai que 12 ans mais je sais me débrouiller seule, mon bon monsieur ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, veuillez me laisser tranquille et continuer à faire votre travail.

« Dis, tu m'écoutes, fillette ? »

Bien entendu, je n'ai pas vraiment dit ce que je pensais. Non, les adultes, il faut les duper, comme avec Mrs Parks. Jouer sur le fait qu'ils me prennent pour une pauvre petite fille sans défenses est ma spécialité. Hihi, ça va être facile, je vais vite m'en débarrasser. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête vers cet homme très irritant. Ainsi, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et d'une voix fluette, aiguë et naïve à en vomir, je lui réponds :

« Mais Monsieur, il n'y a pas de problème, ma maman est juste là », en dirigeant mon doigt tendu vers un point invisible situé derrière le contrôleur.

Comme je l'espérais, ce gros empoté se tourne pour héler ma soi-disant maman. Je profite de cette occasion pour filer dans le sens opposé, aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent. De lointains cris m'indiquent que j'ai déjà pris une bonne avance. Pour être sûre de le semer une bonne fois pour toutes, je plonge dans un escalier qui me mène sous les voies.

Je remonte de l'autre côté, au milieu des différents commerces présents dans la gare. Ni une ni deux, je rentre dans le premier venu, un magasin de vêtements. Grâce à ma petite taille, je me cache entre les étalages pour échapper à mon poursuivant. Des pas lourds s'approchent, je retiens mon souffle… et s'éloignent finalement. Je me détends.

Bon, maintenant, il faut que je retourne sur mes pas pour prendre enfin un train. Je repasse par le même escalier et monte les marches d'un pas lourd, essoufflée par ma course. Arrivée sur les quais, je manque de me faire écraser par un énorme chariot sur lequel repose une cargaison en équilibre précaire. Un hululement sonore retentit et me voilà les fesses par terre, rougissant de surprise et de honte.

« Oups, désolé… Ça va ? »

Une main s'est tendue devant moi, m'invitant à la saisir. Ce que je fais naturellement.

Une fois debout et remise de mes émotions, je tourne la tête vers celui qui a failli me transformer en crêpe. Un garçon de mon âge, je pense. Plutôt petit et maigrichon, les cheveux noirs en bataille, ses lunettes rondes et tordues qui lui donnent franchement l'air d'un premier de la classe derrière lesquelles brillent de magnifiques yeux verts. Et je dis ça seulement parce que le vert est ma couleur préférée !

Mais le plus intrigant, c'est l'espèce de griffe dissimulée entre quelques mèches charbonneuses sur son front. En forme d'éclair, elle lui accorde un petit côté voyou mais c'est tellement peu courant comme cicatrice que j'ai du mal à en détacher les yeux. Le garçon, gêné par ma contemplation, passe une main sur son front, me ramenant au moment présent.

« Ça va, merci. » réponds-je distraitement.

Mon attention est maintenant portée sur l'armée flamboyante qui entoure le jeune homme. Les roux sont censés être peu communs et là, on me sort carrément toute une famille ! A noter, le couple de parents d'un âge incertain, deux clones qui se ressemblent tellement que je plains leur pauvre mère qui doit tout le temps les confondre, un grand dadais à l'air ahuri, un plus âgé avec des lunettes en écaille et une fillette accrochée à la jupe de la matrone.

Le petit binoclard dénote vraiment dans ce groupe. Quels gens bizarres, ils sont tous derrière un gros chariot semblable à celui qui voulait ma mort. Sur certains, il y a en plus une cage qui renferme un hibou, animal de compagnie bien étrange je trouve.

Le garçon qui m'a tendu sa main me fixe. Zut, il aurait dit quelque chose pendant que je dévisageais les taches de rousseur du plus grand ? Rouge d'embarras, je bredouille quelques mots inaudibles et prends mes jambes à mon cou pour m'enfoncer dans les quais.

Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière m'apprend qu'ils ne m'ont heureusement pas suivie. Ils doivent avoir mieux à faire avec leurs étranges bagages. Je ralentis et continue mon chemin. Il n'y a aucun train en gare pour le moment, je vais devoir un peu patienter. Je prie pour qu'aucune chevelure carotte ou casquette de contrôleur ne fasse éruption. En observant les alentours, je vois que je suis au niveau des voies 9 et 10.

Je suis exténuée, ma course poursuite et ma fuite précipitée m'ont achevée. Vivement qu'un train arrive, n'importe lequel du moment que je peux m'asseoir et me reposer ! Je me demande si ce sera possible de me cacher sous les sièges pour ne pas qu'on vérifie mon ticket... Que je n'ai pas, bien sûr. Ce serait quand même bête de me faire renvoyer à l'orphelinat si proche de la liberté.

Comme il n'y a pas de banc, je décide de m'adosser à un pilier en pierre. Du moins, j'aurais aimé pourvoir m'y adosser. Au lieu de cela, il se dérobe sous moi et je sombre dans le vide.

* * *

Voilà pour le début de ma toute première histoire^^. J'espère que cela vous plaira même si ce chapitre ne dévoile pas grand-chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci **Soyann** pour ta review ! J'ai été voir ton profil par curiosité et franchement, je trouve que le fait que tu commentes les nouvelles histoires est super, c'est vraiment motivant ! Grâce à toi, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier la sensation de la première review :)

Sur ce, voici la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouve à terre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ma tête a heurté le sol de pierre. Ça fait mal. Le sang bat à mes tempes sous le choc. En me relevant, quelques taches sombres dansent devant mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai fait un malaise ?

C'est bizarre... J'aurais juré que ce mur était derrière et non devant moi. Et que cette locomotive rouge écarlate n'était pas là il y a une seconde. Et que la foule n'était pas aussi dense et faite de personnes étranges portant des chapeaux pointus et des sortes de robes de chambre. Où ai-je atterri ? Dans une parade d'Halloween ? Ce n'est pas la saison pourtant...

Bon, peu importe, un peu de mystère ne fait de mal à personne. L'important, c'est que je m'éloigne rapidement de Londres.

Ma vision étant redevenue normale, je décide de m'approcher. A bord du train, il n'y a pratiquement que des enfants et des adolescents. Leurs parents, du moins je suppose, sont sur le quai et s'affairent à rentrer d'énormes valises et des cages contenant des chouettes dans les wagons.

Je laisse vagabonder mon regard sur la magnifique machine. On dirait qu'elle date des années 30 et à l'avant est marqué son nom : le _Poudlard Express_. Poudlard, hein ? Connais pas. Mais ça m'a l'air intéressant. Mes yeux tombent alors sur un petit panneau situé juste au-dessus de moi. La voie 9 3/4, drôle de numéro. Autre curiosité, le reste de la gare de King's Cross semble avoir complètement disparu. Seuls des murs de pierre encadrent la voie désormais unique. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Comme pour me convaincre de cette idée, une voix résonne :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez-vous éloigner, le train va démarrer. »

Ni une, ni deux, en trois enjambées, je monte à bord juste au moment où les portes se referment. Les couloirs sont bondés de jeunes à la recherche d'une place ou se bousculant aux fenêtres pour faire signe à leurs parents. En jetant un coup d'œil, je peux voir ceux-ci, les yeux emplis de larmes mais aussi d'une certaine fierté de laisser partir leur progéniture.

Ça m'inquiète. Est-ce que j'aurais embarqué pour une sorte d'école ou de camp ? Mon Dieu, faites que je me trompe ! J'ai toujours été plus que moyenne en cours, une vraie catastrophe sur pattes !

Mais attends, pourquoi je panique ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'inscrire à cette école, il me suffira juste de descendre du train et de tracer mon chemin. En attendant, il faut que je fasse profil bas, je ne suis pas censée être là après tout.

Tous les compartiments sont pleins de gens qui ont l'air plus que heureux de se retrouver à bord. Ils rient, bavardent et se chamaillent joyeusement. A mesure que le temps passe, je croise de plus en plus de personnes en uniforme. Mais un uniforme plutôt spécial. A première vue, celui-ci semble basique : un pantalon ou une jupe noir, avec une chemise blanche sur laquelle est passé un pull gris col V et une cravate de couleur.

J'ai l'impression que chaque jeune peut choisir sa couleur parce que j'en dénombre trois différentes : bleu, rouge et jaune. Ce qui fait la particularité de cet uniforme est surtout la cape noire que chacun porte sur ses épaules, recouvrant la quasi-totalité du reste de la tenue. Un insigne est brodé sur chaque cape mais est lui aussi de couleur différente en fonction de la personne, bien qu'il soit assorti à la cravate. Je dois avouer que l'ensemble est vraiment chouette malgré le chapeau pointu ridicule que portent certains.

Je continue mon chemin et arrive au bout du wagon. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un endroit où je peux être seule et à l'abri des regards. J'ouvre la porte suivante. Raté. Un silence de mort s'abat dans la pièce où je viens d'entrer et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi.

Ces jeunes-là portent des cravates et insignes vert émeraude. Wouaw, il m'en faut un ! Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de les contempler parce que l'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus hostile. Je ne suis pas à ma place et on me le fait bien comprendre. En quelques grands pas pressés, j'arrive au côté opposé à la porte par laquelle je suis entrée et ressors vite fait, ne supportant pas les regards inquisiteurs de ces étrangers sur moi. Juste quand je referme la porte derrière moi, j'entends :

« C'était qui cette gamine ?

\- J'sais pas, sûrement une première année, vu sa taille… » dit une voix traînante et tous éclatent d'un grand rire moqueur.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, je ne suis pas si petite ! Et de quel droit critiquent-ils une personne qu'ils ont vu deux secondes et qu'ils ne connaissent pas ? Sales gosses.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, je trouve finalement un compartiment vide dans lequel je balance mon sac à dos avant de m'affaler sur les sièges, épuisée. Malheureusement, je ferme à peine mes paupières pour me reposer d'un sommeil bien mérité que la porte coulisse.

« Euh... excuse-moi ? dit une petite voix fluette.

\- Quoi ? marmonné-je sans ouvrir les yeux, agacée.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un. »

Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille ! Je me redresse finalement et regarde vers mon interlocutrice, qui, entre temps et bien malheureusement, s'est assise sur la banquette en face de moi.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu deux garçons ? Un avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes et l'autre grand et roux ? » me demande-t-elle.

Serait-elle en train de parler du gars de tout à l'heure et de son armée de rouquins ?

« Est-ce que celui à lunettes a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ? »

Son visage s'illumine. Visiblement, j'ai touché juste.

« Oui, c'est lui ! Tu sais où il est ?

\- Désolée, je l'ai juste croisé à King's Cross. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve maintenant.

\- Oh..., fait-elle d'un air déçu avant de froncer les sourcils et de marmonner, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien encore fabriquer ces deux-là ? »

Elle regarde par la fenêtre en pleine réflexion mais avec un air un peu boudeur sur le visage. J'en profite pour la détailler. Elle n'est pas beaucoup plus grande que moi mais son épaisse touffe de cheveux bruns et bouclés lui donne bien quelques centimètres en plus, la tricheuse. Elle porte le fameux uniforme mais avec l'option rouge. En plissant les yeux, je peux distinguer le mot _Gryffondor_ inscrit sur son insigne. Je me demande bien à quoi cela correspond.

La voix de la jeune fille me tire de ma réflexion :

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et toi ? »

Cette soudaine question me surprend un peu. Que dois-je faire ? Il faut que je reste discrète mais lui donner mon nom ne m'engage à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sacha... Sacha Abberline.

\- Enchantée, Sacha ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, tu es en première ? » me dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Aïe, ça se corse. Je ne peux quand même pas lui expliquer que je me suis échappée d'un orphelinat et que je suis montée dans ce train complètement par hasard. Elle va cafter, ses cheveux hirsutes ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

Allez, un petit mensonge pour la bonne cause, ma récente liberté est en jeu, après tout :

« Oui, oui, d'ailleurs je suis un peu perdue. Tu sais quand le contrôleur passe ? demandé-je histoire de savoir quand je vais devoir me cacher pour échapper à une probable arrestation.

\- Mais voyons, il n'y a pas de contrôleur ! Le ticket permet seulement de trouver le mur qui sert de barrière anti-moldus. Tu sais, voie 9¾, donc entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. »

Le mur ? Elle parle de celui auquel j'ai voulu m'adosser ? Ce serait donc une espèce de porte ? Ou un passage secret ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il y avait une ouverture... Et puis, pourquoi avoir besoin de cacher ce train ?

Mais plus étrange encore, elle a prononcé un mot que je n'ai pas compris : un mur anti-quoi ? Je crois que je suis mal tombée, si son interrogatoire continue, je risque d'être découverte ! Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, la brunette recommence :

« Tu n'es pas nerveuse de savoir dans quelle maison tu vas te retrouver ? Moi j'étais morte de trouille quand on a posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête ! Mais maintenant, je suis fière d'être à Gryffondor ! C'est la maison idéale pour devenir un grand sorcier. »

Bon au moins je peux faire le rapprochement entre maison et Gryffondor, c'est comme une sorte de groupe. Mais _Choixpeau_ et _sorcier_ , je ne comprends pas. Utilise-t-elle un langage codé que seuls ceux de cette école peuvent comprendre ?

Je dois faire attention à ne pas me trahir et tente donc de ne pas laisser transparaître l'incompréhension sur mon visage. Je me contente d'acquiescer en espérant qu'elle ne trouve plus rien à dire.

« Alors Sacha, tu aimerais être dans quelle maison ? »

Argh, mais quelle enquiquineuse ! Ne panique pas, ne panique pas, Sacha ! Réponds simplement en te servant des informations qu'elle t'a données sans trop t'étaler sur le sujet. Tout va bien se passer. Je sens que je commence à transpirer sous le stress, il faut que je me débarrasse de cette fille !

« Euh... Gryffondor me semble bien... » réponds-je hésitante.

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée en associant _maison_ et _Gryffondor_. Heureusement, le sourire ravi de mon interlocutrice me montre que j'ai visé juste.

« C'est super, dit-elle, on serait ensemble du coup ! Je pourrais te faire visiter la salle commune si ça te dit.

\- Oui... merci... » dis-je avec ma voix de plus en plus tremblante.

Ma dernière option : la fuite. C'est une autre technique dans laquelle j'excelle, comme tout à l'heure avec le chef de gare. Trouvons vite fait une excuse bidon, c'est ma seule échappatoire !

« Euh... Je dois... aller aux toilettes, dis-je d'un ton robotique. Ne m'attends pas... Tu devrais continuer euh... à chercher tes amis. »

Sa mine réjouie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler s'efface quelque peu. J'en ai presque mal au cœur. Peut-être que cette fille cherchait seulement une personne avec qui communiquer ?

« D'accord... Tu as raison. On se voit à la cérémonie de répartition alors ?

\- Bien entendu, réponds-je même en n'ayant aucune idée de quoi il peut s'agir.

\- Oh et n'oublie pas de mettre ton uniforme ! » me rappelle-t-elle tandis que je quitte le compartiment.

Je culpabilise un peu, cette fille semblait gentille malgré le fait qu'elle soit une épine dans mon pied. Mais c'est pour mon bien.

Suite à cet épisode peu ordinaire, je pousse un long soupir. Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

J'avance au hasard dans le train, sans vraiment chercher de petit coin, il faut juste que j'attende que la fille s'éloigne du compartiment. Ce wagon-ci est plutôt désert, je dois arriver au bout du train.

Des pas précipités et accompagnés de grands rires résonnent soudain. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner vers leur source qu'on me percute de plein fouet et que, pour la troisième fois déjà, je me retrouve au sol.

« Tiens, tiens, si c'est pas la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, dit une voix.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es une sorcière ? Qui l'eût cru ? » fait une autre voix.

Je relève la tête et vois avec horreur que les personnes qui m'ont foncé dedans ne sont autres que les clones roux de King's Cross. Ils me regardent d'un air amusé avant de chacun me saisir une main et de me hisser sur mes jambes, non sans me faire décoller d'un bon mètre. Ce geste m'arrache un cri de surprise et les jumeaux se regardent d'un œil complice avant de se mettre à tourner en rond autour de moi comme des fauves près à sauter sur leur proie.

« On est vraiment désolés de t'avoir faite tomber... commence l'un.

\- Mais tu vois, on a jeté des boules puantes dans le compartiment des Serpentards et il fallait qu'on s'éloigne vite, tu comprends ?

\- D'ailleurs, tu as vu la tête de ce petit morveux de Malefoy, Georges ?

\- C'était à mourir de rire, Fred ! »

Pendant qu'ils continuent à glousser ensemble, je tente de me faufiler pour fuir mais suis bien vite attrapée par les épaules.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? On n'a pas fini de parler, chaton, dit un des deux garçons.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à un petit chat perdu. Tu dois être une première année. Si tu veux, on te fera visiter l'école, on connaît plein de passages secrets ! »

La tête me tourne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens aujourd'hui ? Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi se sentent-ils obligés de me parler ? J'ai l'air si fragile qu'ils leur vient l'envie irrépressible de me venir en aide ?

En plus, ces deux-là, ce ne sont pas des adultes, je ne peux pas utiliser ma méthode habituelle. Je ne sais jamais comment faire face à des personnes plus jeunes et je perds mes moyens ! Surtout qu'ils m'empêchent d'utiliser mon autre atout : la fuite. Comment vais-je faire pour m'échapper cette fois ?

C'est à ce moment que s'ouvre la porte du wagon et entrent des élèves furieux en uniforme vert. Une odeur forte et nauséabonde envahit la pièce et m'oblige à me pincer le nez. Lorsqu'ils voient les deux jumeaux, leur colère se décuple et ils foncent dessus. Les frères ne demandant pas leur reste, déguerpissent à toute allure en me lançant un « A plus tard, chaton ! » synchronisé.

Leurs poursuivants semblent trop occupés pour faire attention à moi et je marche donc rapidement vers le côté opposé avant de m'enfermer dans les toilettes histoire de souffler un peu. Toutes ces personnes sont étranges, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute que je ne suis pas dans un train normal. Un frisson parcourt ma nuque. Ça y est, ma nature curieuse prend petit à petit le dessus. J'ai envie de savoir ce que signifient tous ces mots bizarroïdes. Mais non, il ne faut pas que je m'attarde ici. A la prochaine gare, je descendrai.

Une fois calmée et sortie des toilettes, je décide de retourner vers le compartiment vide où j'ai croisé euh... Comment déjà ? Bah, peu importe.

Ne pas se faire repérer, ne pas se faire repérer, ne pas se faire repérer. Zut, ils sont tous en uniforme maintenant, on repassera pour la discrétion ! Je suis comme une souris blanche entourée de chats noirs. Ils me regardent comme s'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Ce garçon rondouillet avec son crapaud entre les mains, il me fixe ! Ou alors je deviens parano ?

Je suis presque arrivée, le compartiment est juste là, il m'attend avec impatience pour que je puisse dormir. Pile au moment où je saisis la poignée, une petite grenouille marronne vient se poser sur ma main. Ça me surprend un peu mais je n'ai pas peur des grenouilles. Enfin jusqu'à ce que cette dernière me saute à la figure ! Alors que je panique, le batracien escalade mon visage à l'aide de sa petite patte arrière qu'elle pose sur ma bouche. C'est marrant, on dirait qu'elle a un goût de... chocolat.

« Ne bouge surtout pas ! » me crie une voix.

Je me fige. Les ennuis recommencent. Un grand jeune homme brun s'est posté au milieu du couloir à quelques mètres de moi, un bout de bois à la main. Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ?

« _Accio chocogrenouille_ » dit-il en agitant son bâton.

Et là, le batracien se détache de mon visage, s'envole comme une feuille d'automne emportée par le vent pour atterrir doucement au creux de la main du garçon. Il s'approche ensuite de moi, un sourire blanc comme dans une publicité pour dentifrice étirant ses lèvres.

« Désolé pour le dérangement. J'ai été surpris quand cette chocogrenouille m'a échappé des mains et s'est enfuie... Normalement elles ne peuvent faire qu'un bond, ces bestioles. Peut-être que celle-ci a un défaut de fabrication ? Quoi qu'il en soit merci beaucoup, j'ai pu la récupérer grâce à toi, ça coûte assez cher pour ne pas être gâché, ronchonne-t-il en croquant la tête de la grenouille qui devient alors inerte. Tu en veux un bout ? »

Pendant tout son monologue, mes yeux n'ont cessé de s'agrandir, mon cerveau analysant difficilement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ce gars vient-il réellement de faire voler une grenouille ? Le coup de grâce m'est porté lorsqu'il a violemment assassiné le pauvre amphibien. Choquée, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un hurlement suraigu. Le garçon se plaque les mains sur les oreilles, effrayé par mon cri sorti tout droit des enfers vocaux que peut abriter ma gorge.

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou pour je ne sais la quantième fois de la journée. Je l'ai dit, la fuite est LA solution à tous les problèmes.

Arrivée au dernier wagon, je me décide à regarder en arrière. Personne. Mais il est trop tôt pour crier victoire, le vacarme que j'ai produit a sûrement alerter tout le train ! Je dois me cacher au plus vite ! Un coup d'œil à droite, à gauche... Là ! Un placard !

Je me jette littéralement à l'intérieur, si bien qu'une demi-douzaine de balais et de seaux me tombe dessus dans un concert assourdissant. Me tenant la tête des deux mains, là où ont atterri les objets ménagers, je reste immobile, attendant que quelqu'un débarque et me renvoie à Londres. Mais rien ne semble bouger. Ouf, on dirait que l'arrière du train est inoccupé.

Je range le bazar que j'ai provoqué avant de me diriger le plus calmement possible vers un siège libre dans un compartiment merveilleusement désert. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, j'ai eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Je m'assieds et ferme les yeux, ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel du sommeil.

* * *

Je rouvre péniblement mes paupières. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais le soleil est plutôt bas dans le ciel. Il éclaire un paysage magnifique de ses rayons orangés : une vallée verdoyante où se loge un lac à la surface lisse et sombre, un petit village s'épanouissant à ses berges.

Je reste là un long moment à contempler la superbe vue. Elle me rappelle le voyage en Ecosse que j'ai fait avec Maman quand j'avais sept ans. A l'époque, je n'avais pas beaucoup apprécié parce que le vent fouettait mon visage et que j'avais froid. Je regrette maintenant. Maman était si heureuse de visiter cette région et moi, je ne faisais que me plaindre.

« Maman... » murmuré-je.

Personne ne vient plus me déranger, tant mieux. La nuit tombe tout doucement, il fait de plus en plus sombre. Le trajet a surement duré plusieurs heures.

L'esprit un peu plus réveillé, je pense aux différents évènements de cette journée mouvementée. Les énormes valises de l'armée de roux, cette fille avec son étrange vocabulaire et surtout cette grenouille en chocolat volante. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans ce train, j'en suis maintenant convaincue. Celui-ci m'emmène certainement vers des aventures encore plus anormales et bien entendu, je veux y aller, je brûle d'y aller. L'image de Maman s'immisce alors tendrement dans mon esprit et me chuchote :

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Sacha. »

Désolée Maman, je suis une mauvaise fille mais mon instinct me hurle de me lancer et de découvrir ce qu'il se trame.

Et comme pour me répondre, le Poudlard Express s'arrête.


	3. Chapter 3

Oups, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais complètement oublié les **disclaimers** aux chapitres précédents ! Donc voilà, je le dis ici : l'univers et les personnes (sauf Sacha) appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling qu'on adore.

 **galeag** : Oui, je me suis enfin lancée ! Quant à moi, j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fiction :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

A travers les vitres, je peux voir une marée humaine grise et noire s'écouler sur le quai. Il fait nuit donc je ne distingue pas grand-chose mais il m'est impossible de passer à côté de cette énorme silhouette sombre qui dépasse toutes les autres ombres de plusieurs têtes. Le groupe se scinde en deux, les personnes les plus petites se rapprochant du géant et les autres avançant vers d'immenses grilles métalliques scintillant sous le feu de torches.

J'attends un peu que le flux de la foule s'atténue et me décide à sortir. Une fois dehors, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et suis subjuguée. Juste devant la lune parfaitement ronde, un majestueux bâtiment se découpe. Il s'agit d'un immense château de pierre couronné de dizaines de tours pointues et illuminé par d'innombrables lumières orangées. Tant de puissance se dégage de cette imposante structure que je ne peux m'empêcher de restée bouche bée, le nez levé en l'air.

Le train qui s'ébranle me sort cependant de ma contemplation. Je suis seule sur le quai mais quelques jeunes se dirigent encore vers les grilles à quelques mètres de moi. Je les suis jusqu'à une longue file de calèches où nombre de personnes attendent pour gagner le château. Les embarcations sont tirées par de grands chevaux noirs. Enfin, je suppose que ce sont des chevaux parce que je ne vois pas bien dans la pénombre... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils... ont des ailes ? Encore une excentricité de cette école bizarre ? Après les capes et les chapeaux pointus, ils veulent même costumer leurs animaux ?

Un frisson d'excitation parcourt ma nuque. Il faut que j'aille plus loin mais comment atteindre le château sans se faire voir ? Je ne peux pas monter à bord d'une calèche, sans uniforme, je suis trop suspecte. Et si j'essayais de faire un détour par cette forêt qui borde le chemin ? Oui, ça me semble la solution la plus facile et la plus sûre.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je me glisse entre de grands buissons juste à côté des grilles. Un homme au crâne dégarni d'un âge incertain surveille les adolescents d'un œil mauvais, attendant probablement que l'un d'entre eux fasse un faux pas. A ses pieds se trouve un chat à la fourrure grisâtre qui... regarde dans ma direction ?

Soudain, un miaulement strident retentit et le félin se met à trottiner vers ma cachette.

« Tu as repéré quelque chose, ma belle ? » demande le gardien à son animal comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne réelle.

Zut, zut ! Une sortie de secours vite ! Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le buisson jusqu'à toucher un petit muret surmonté de barreaux. Parfait, l'espace est suffisamment grand pour mon corps de fillette et je m'y faufile.

De l'autre côté, des arbres à perte de vue. Ce n'est pas une forêt luxuriante mais plutôt une sapinière lugubre sans beaucoup de végétation où l'espace vide entre les arbres est comblé par une brume inquiétante. Je fais un pas en arrière, peu apte à m'aventurer dans cet endroit menaçant. Mais l'homme se rapproche dangereusement, le bruit de ses pieds martelant le sol à quelques mètres seulement.

Je dois choisir : me faire repérer et renvoyer à l'orphelinat ou affronter les bois. Un second miaulement provenant du chat me donne le signal de départ et je me précipite parmi les sapins, direction le château que je peux apercevoir entre les cimes.

Comment ce chat a-t-il senti ma présence d'aussi loin ? Moi qui adore ces animaux en temps normal, je dois dire que je suis très déçue. A moins qu'il voulait juste des caresses parce qu'il a justement deviné que j'étais une amoureuse des chats ? Oui, ça ne peut être que ça !

Comme je pense uniquement au félin, je ne vois absolument pas le grand trou devant moi et tombe la tête la première.

« Ouch... » dis-je en me frottant les fesses.

C'est une mauvaise blague, je suis encore tombée ! Mais bon cette fois c'est uniquement ma faute. J'essaye de me relever mais quelque chose me tire en arrière. Je manque de crier à plein poumons avant de me reprendre, les mains plaquées sur ma bouche déjà ouverte.

Il ne faut pas que l'on m'entende. Il ne faut pas que je panique. Ce sont simplement mes cheveux coincés dans des ronces. Franchement, je devrais penser à les couper, ils m'arrivent jusqu'au bas du dos et c'est parfois handicapant. Ça en est même ridicule ! Mais... Je ne peux pas, Maman les aimait trop.

Je détache les quelques mèches châtains restantes des griffes végétales, leur abandonnant au passage une bonne touffe de cheveux arrachés. Je remonte ensuite le trou et en ressort péniblement. Une légère douleur à la cheville m'indique que j'ai dû me la tordre en tombant mais rien de bien méchant, je peux toujours marcher.

Je continue mon périple et m'enfonce entre les arbres. La brume est de plus en plus dense et mes poils s'hérissent sur mes bras. Je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout rassurée ! Je ne croise le chemin d'aucun animal mais pourtant je sens des centaines de paires d'yeux me fixer, tapis dans le noir. Comme si la moindre forme de vie de cette sinistre forêt allait me sauter dessus à tout instant.

Le château est encore lointain, au moins un kilomètre. Et à l'allure où je vais, je ne suis pas prête d'arriver... Un détail me frappe soudain, que vais-je faire une fois la bâtisse atteinte ? Rentrer dedans et m'endormir dans un lit au hasard comme Blanche Neige ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, on va me découvrir ! Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée, bon sang !

Je repense alors à toutes les situations étranges dans lesquelles je me suis mise depuis que je suis montée dans le train. Ma curiosité reprend le dessus, je veux absolument savoir. On verra bien ensuite et j'aviserai.

Un courant d'air froid vient caresser mon cou nu et je frissonne.

Attends, quoi ?

Où est mon écharpe ?

Oh non ! Je l'avais enlevée pour défaire mais cheveux des ronces et j'ai oublié de la reprendre ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Triple idiote !

Vite, demi-tour. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre cette écharpe, c'est un des seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste. Je me mets à courir par désespoir mais je ne sais plus exactement où est le trou de tout à l'heure.

« BAM ! »

Je me retrouve face contre terre, mon pied ayant heurter une branche morte sur le sol. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Comble de malheur, c'est ma cheville déjà foulée qui a pris le choc. Je la tiens et me roule dans l'humus forestier, essayant désespérément de faire partir la douleur. Après quelques minutes en position fœtale, je trouve finalement le courage de me relever.

Ma maladresse me frappe en pleine figure, comme une claque. J'avais complètement oublié ce « petit » détail qui fait de moi la pire aventurière que la Terre ait jamais portée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis déjà tombée cinq fois en l'espace d'une journée seulement ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

J'avance d'un pas saccadé et déprimé, en prenant bien soin de regarder où je mets désormais mes pieds. Ah ! Je reconnais cette souche d'arbre, elle a une forme d'étoile, c'est joli. Donc, ce que je cherche devrait normalement être juste... Bingo ! Le trou ! Je me précipite jusque dans le fossé mais pas de tissu rouge vif en vue. Où est-elle ? J'entreprends alors de retourner chaque branche, chaque feuille, chaque pierre des environs.

« Craaaaaaaac ! »

Mon sang se glace instantanément, il y a quelque chose autour de moi... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

Je lance un timide « Qui est là ? » mais pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais entendre une voix humaine en ce moment mais ce serait déjà mieux que cet autre bruissement de végétation plus proche et plus intense. Ne pouvant que céder à la peur, mon instinct de survie me pousse à la fuite, abandonnant la précieuse écharpe.

Au bout de trois bonnes minutes de course (sans tomber cette fois, il ne faut pas exagérer), je m'arrête et m'appuie à un tronc, en nage et à bout de souffle. Cette journée est définitivement trop sportive ! Je prends comme résolution de ne plus courir de toute ma vie !

Je balance mon sac à dos à terre et m'assieds, adossée au sapin. Inexorablement, mon esprit repense à l'écharpe égarée et mes yeux commencent à être humides.

« Maman... Désolée, Maman... j'ai perdu l'écharpe que tu aimais tant... » murmuré-je, des sanglots dans la voix.

Je plonge ma main à l'intérieur de mon bagage et en ressort Alan, mon chat en peluche, et la photo avec ma Maman. Ces deux objets sont mes trésors, ils ont toujours le don de m'apaiser. La tendre voix de Maman parvient encore à mes oreilles :

« Sacha, ne pleure pas, d'accord ? Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu souris, je veux te voir sourire tout le temps ! »

Tu as raison, Maman. D'un geste fébrile, j'essuie les quelques gouttes qui menacent de couler et me force à sourire. Je lui ai promis que je ne pleurerai plus jamais. C'est le serment que j'ai fait, le jour où j'ai vu ma mère disparaître dans une grande boîte en bois et recouverte de terre. Ce jour où pour elle, je n'ai pas versé la moindre larme, où je n'ai cessé de sourire malgré les regards noirs des personnes présentes autour de moi.

Je sers Alan fort contre ma poitrine et ferme les yeux. Je ne dois pas penser à cela, je me fais du mal inutilement. Son odeur rassurante emplit mes narines. Bien entendu, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a perdu le doux parfum de la maison et de Maman mais il reste mon cher Alan qui m'accompagne depuis ma naissance. Les souvenirs m'envahissent et je me laisse aller au sommeil.

 _« Sacha ! Sacha, viens ici, j'ai quelque chose pour toi._

 _\- Pour moi, Maman ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire._

 _\- Mais tout simplement parce que je t'aime, Sacha. Me faut-il une autre raison pour t'offrir des cadeaux ? Allez, ferme les yeux maintenant. »_

 _La fillette mit ses mains sur son visage et la jeune femme passa une longue écharpe rouge autour du cou de son enfant._

 _« C'est tout doux, dit cette dernière en enlevant ses mains. Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu me donnes ton écharpe préférée ?_

 _\- Tu l'as toujours aimée, non ? Et puis comme ça, où que je sois, tu penseras toujours à moi. »_

 _La petite leva son visage juvénile vers celui de sa mère. Mais au lieu de sourire, elle fût frappée d'horreur. L'adulte se décomposait lentement comme de la poussière emportée par le vent. L'enfant poussa un cri._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus fait de cauchemars de ce genre. L'absence de l'écharpe me pèse déjà. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? La nuit semble encore plus noire et la brume encore plus épaisse. Je ramène mes genoux sur mon torse et frissonne, le froid est pénétrant. Pas le moindre bruit ne parvient à mes oreilles, renforçant l'aspect hanté de la forêt. Je n'ai plus la force de bouger. Au lieu de me restaurer, mon sommeil m'a vidée de toute énergie.

Mes yeux se perdent parmi les arbres. La nuit m'enveloppe, comme pour m'étouffer. Non ! Je ne peux pas déjà abandonner, c'est trop rapide ! Et je n'ai toujours pas découvert le secret de cette école !

Je regarde une nouvelle fois la photo. Oui, je vais le faire ! Gonflée à bloc, je me relève difficilement car ma cheville, engourdie par le froid, me lance bien plus qu'auparavant.

Mais avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, mes jambes se paralysent d'effroi. Dans l'obscurité, j'entends des pas lourds, proches... très proches... trop proches !

Quelque chose tombe subitement sur mon crâne, m'arrachant un cri étranglé de frayeur et de surprise. J'agite bêtement les bras avant de me rendre compte que l'attaque est toute douce... et rouge... l'odeur m'est familière... Mon écharpe ! Comment ?

En tournant la tête, je me dis que je rêve. Juste là, se tient un grand cheval blanc qui projette une faible lueur dans la noirceur environnante. Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention, c'est cette corne qui transperce le front de l'animal.

Une créature de légende m'est apparue. Une licorne. Bien que j'aie toujours trouvé ce geste ridicule dans les dessins animés, j'en viens à me pincer pour vérifier que tout est réel. Peut-être suis-je toujours assoupie dans le train ? Ou contre l'arbre ?

Cependant, je ne me réveille pas. Alors, elles existent vraiment ?

La beauté de la licorne m'hypnotise. Comment un animal aussi magnifique a-t-il pu passer outre la vigilance des hommes ? Qui plus est, en pleine Grande-Bretagne ?

« C'est toi qui m'a ramené mon écharpe ? » m'aventuré-je, espérant que cette bête fantastique soit en plus dotée de parole.

Pour toute réponse, la licorne baisse délicatement sa tête dans un mouvement d'une grâce incroyable. Au moins, on dirait qu'elle me comprend. Ça vaut le coup de tenter :

« Est-ce que tu sais comment sortir de cette forêt ? »

A ces mots, la créature fait volte-face et avance. Après avoir précipitamment rangé mes affaires et empoigné mon sac, je la suis maladroitement, évitant les ronces et les bois morts qui menacent de me faire trébucher à chaque pas. La licorne ne ralentit pas pour autant et c'est bien péniblement que nous arrivons jusqu'à une petite clairière où le brouillard est quasiment inexistant et où le clair de lune reprend ses droits. La lisière de la forêt ne doit plus être très loin. L'espoir renaît en moi.

Mais la licorne s'agite, ses oreilles se dressent et elle respire nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'effrayer ?

La cause fait son apparition. Une sorte de chien blanc, non, transparent, s'approche de nous, les crocs découverts. Un spectre, un mirage ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne doit pas être très amical car la licorne s'enfuit et me laisse seule face au danger.

Lâche ! Elle m'abandonne comme ça ? J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit vaillante et me défende ! Comme dans les films où l'animal est prêt à tout pour sauver son maître. Bon, je n'étais pas sa propriétaire mais si elle m'a aidée, c'est qu'elle m'appréciait, non ?

Distant d'à peine un mètre, le chien grogne, m'indiquant que je suis son prochain repas. C'est la fin. Dévorée par un sale cabot même plus vivant, à deux doigts de découvrir un secret incroyable, Sacha Abberline vous fait ses adieux.

Juste au moment où la bête fantomatique s'apprête à bondir sur moi, une lumière jaune et vacillante perce à travers la végétation. Le chien s'évanouit alors, comme de la fumée. Malgré moi, je me jette dans un buisson, mon instinct me poussant à me cacher.

A cet instant, un homme immense, un géant même, pénètre dans la clairière, une lanterne à la main. Ça devait être lui, l'énorme silhouette sur le quai de la gare. L'homme porte une hache sur son épaule et un grand chien noir et baveux le suit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer à une heure pareille ?

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas tomber sur un arbre avec un botruc, Crockdur. Je n'ai pas emporté de cloportes avec moi. » dit l'homme à son compagnon.

Et ils continuent leur chemin, n'ayant pas remarqué ma présence. Heureusement que ce chien a l'air moins malin que le chat de tout à l'heure. Je sors de ma cachette et prends directement le petit sentier par lequel est venu le bûcheron. A mon grand soulagement, je finis par sortir de cette sinistre forêt et ai l'impression de respirer de l'air frais pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Ce qui vient de se passer s'éclaire alors dans mon esprit. Je viens de voir une licorne et un fantôme, ce n'est pas possible ! Ces créatures n'existent pas ! Je me pince encore et encore les avant-bras, sans résultats si ce n'est des marques rouges et douloureuses sur ma peau. Si c'est un rêve, il est très réaliste. Si ce n'en est pas un... Non, impossible ! Soit un peu rationnelle, Sacha.

Rêve ou pas, je continue mon chemin et passe devant une petite cabane. De la cheminée s'échappe une fumée blanche portant les saveurs d'aliments en train de cuire. Je salive et mon ventre gargouille. Mon dernier repas remonte à une éternité ! Et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. En même temps, comment penser à manger dans un endroit aussi effrayant que les bois que j'ai traversés ?

J'attrape une pomme dans mon sac à dos et croque volontiers dedans. Ce n'est pas très nourrissant mais ça a le mérite d'être délicieux et de faire taire mon estomac. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'être discrète et un grognement gastrique malvenu ne peut que me faire repérer au pire moment.

Tout en croquant dans le fruit, je déambule sur une grande étendue d'herbe blanchie par la faible lumière de la nuit. Je réfléchis à mon aventure. Oui, là, on peut vraiment qualifier ce qui m'arrive d'aventure. Qui d'autre peut se vanter de se faire secourir par une licorne et attaqué par un chien spectral ? Mais suis-je certaine de vouloir continuer ? Tout est trop... anormal. Je dirais même dangereux. Je risque peut-être ma vie à vouloir passer les portes de ce château.

Il est cependant un peu tard pour reculer. Surtout parce que reculer signifie repasser par la forêt cauchemardesque alors non merci ! A l'approche d'un grand lac à la surface lisse et calme, je lance mon trognon de pomme aussi loin que je peux. Il flotte sur l'eau noire.

Mais quelle idiote ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? S'ils découvrent ce trognon, les gens vont avoir des soupçons, c'est certain. Ah, que faire ?

Lorsque, en panique, je me pose cette question, un long et épais tentacule sort alors de l'eau et saisit le reste de fruit pour l'emmener dans les profondeurs du lac. Chouette, problème réglé !

Attends, non ! Pas chouette ! C'était quoi cette chose ? Bon sang, je dois m'éloigner au plus vite ! Je galope jusqu'au château, ne pouvant plus supporter les monstres du dehors.

Enfin, mon objectif est atteint. Je place mon oreille contre la grande porte en bois. Silence absolu. J'ouvre. Les charnières émettent un grincement qui se répercute sur les murs en pierre de l'entrée. Je reste immobile, à moitié à l'intérieur, guettant le moindre mouvement. Rien ne bouge alors je continue.

Je suis maintenant dans un majestueux hall. Le plafond est vraiment haut et tout semble démesurément grand, surtout l'escalier de marbre qui monte vers les étages. Les flammes des bougies et des torches ondulent doucement et éclairent la pièce. Cet endroit est à la fois reposant par sa douce chaleur et angoissant par son silence de mort. Visiblement, tout le monde dort, il doit être bien tard. Ou bien tôt.

J'avance à pas feutrés et m'émerveille devant la magnificence du décor qui m'entoure. De nombreux tableaux sont disposés aux murs avec des personnages endormis. Je jurerais voir leur poitrine se soulever au rythme lent du sommeil. Mais bon, plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant. De grandes statues sont taillées à même la pierre, affreuses mais très impressionnantes.

Un large couloir s'ouvre devant moi. Est-ce que je vais plus loin ? J'en ai envie mais je prends le risque d'être découverte à tout instant. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, je n'ai pas traversé d'horribles bois pour me dégonfler au dernier moment ! Mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent, signe de la tension qui m'habite mais aussi et surtout de ma curiosité sur le point de craquer.

Le couloir est bordé de vieilles armures polies de chevaliers. Je m'approche de l'une d'elles pour l'inspecter. Elle est visiblement très entretenue et brille à la lumière des flammes. On dirait que les personnes vivant dans ce château aiment particulièrement mettre son histoire en valeur. Le casque de l'armure possède une visière et je tends la main pour la soulever.

« BOUH ! »

Je hurle. L'armure s'est mise à bouger et s'est effondrée sur moi. Je suis coincée sous la ferraille tandis qu'un homme flotte au-dessus de ma tête en me tirant la langue. Il est transparent alors j'en déduis qu'il s'agit d'un fantôme. Tout à fait banal comme rencontre.

« PEEVES ! rugit une voix. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ?

\- Hihi, tu vas avoir des ennuis » me dit l'ectoplasme d'un ton narquois avant de disparaître en traversant un mur.

Avec effroi, je vois le gardien dégarni de tout à l'heure tourner à l'angle du couloir :

« PEEVES ! Mais que... ? Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ? N'essayez pas de vous justifier, je vous tiens ! me dit l'homme avec un sourire mesquin. Je vous amène illico chez Dumbledore. »

Ce nom ne me dit rien qui vaille.

* * *

Est-ce qu'on peut dire que ça commence à ressembler à quelque chose ? Bref, le prochain chapitre sera le bon, je vous le promets ;) (révélation, révélation...)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages (excepté l'OC) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Me voilà dans de beaux draps. Attrapée par le bras, je suis contrainte de suivre le gardien et son chat à travers de nombreux couloirs quasiment identiques. Je n'essaye même pas de m'échapper, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance.

Intérieurement, je prépare le discours qui pourra me permettre d'échapper à l'orphelinat :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Mary Tricker. J'ai l'air d'une petite fille mais je vous rassure, j'ai 14 ans ! Je devais me rendre chez ma mère, à Guildford mais je me suis trompée de train à King's Cross. Vous savez, mes parents sont divorcés et je passe un week-end sur deux avec mon père, un typique Londonien. Mes parents ont déjà du mal à s'occuper de moi en plus de leur travail alors je leur facilite la tâche en prenant le train seule. Mais voyez, je suis assez tête en l'air et étant en retard, j'ai sauté dans le premier train que je voyais, n'ayant pas remarqué le changement de voie ! Arrivée ici, j'étais en train de chercher de l'aide lorsque je suis tombée sur ce brave Monsieur. Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, m'aider à gagner Guildford rapidement ? »

En gros, voilà la supercherie. Ne reste plus qu'à agencer tout cela et faire une tête mignonne et innocente pour que le tour soit joué. A moi, nouvelle vie !

« Bertie Crochue » dit soudain mon geôlier alors que nous sommes en attente devant une gargouille absolument hideuse.

A l'écoute de ces mots qui me sont étrangers, la statue fait un pas de côté, laissant apparaître une ouverture dans le mur donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon tournant sur lui-même, à la manière d'un escalier mécanique. Je doute qu'un simple moteur puisse faire ainsi bouger de la pierre brute.

Nous montons sans émettre le moindre effort, au grand plaisir de ma cheville qui est sur le point d'exploser après tant de marche. Mon estomac se serre. Malgré mon histoire grandiloquente prête à être déblatérée, je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi sur ce coup- là. Pourvu que je tombe sur des gens un peu simples et faciles à amadouer pour qu'on ne me renvoie pas à l'orphelinat. Auquel cas, je vais me prendre la punition de ma vie par Mrs Parks !

Une porte à laquelle l'homme toque :

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes là ? J'en tiens une, Professeur !

\- Entrez, Argus » répond une voix d'homme derrière la porte.

Nous pénétrons alors dans une grande pièce circulaire et majestueuse, remplies d'innombrables instruments. Des cliquetis et des grincements se font entendre dans chaque recoin, formant une petite mélodie harmonieuse. Au centre trône un grand bureau en bois aux pieds en forme de serres de rapace et à côté duquel se tient un vieil homme. Grand et mince, sa barbe argentée n'ayant rien à envier à la longueur de mes cheveux, il observe ceux qui viennent le déranger en pleine nuit par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Que me vaut l'honneur à une heure si tardive, Argus ? dit le vieil homme.

\- J'ai trouvé cette élève en train de rôder dans les couloirs, Professeur. Visiblement, elle a été victime d'un mauvais tour de Peeves et s'est retrouvée coincée sous une armure, répondit le dénommé Argus ravi de sa prise.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans l'enceinte de ce château, jeune fille, s'adresse à moi le professeur. Tu n'étais pas à la cérémonie de répartition donc tu n'es pas en première année et je connais chacun des visages et des noms de mes élèves. Alors je te demande, qui es-tu ? »

Le regard du vieil homme est transperçant, comme si j'étais passée au rayons X. Avec lui, la technique de la petite fille ne marchera pas, je le sens. Donc inutile de lui mentir, mon beau discours tombe à l'eau. Je vais être renvoyée là d'où je viens.

Alors, la gorge serrée, je me lance d'une traite :

« Euh... Je... Je m'appelle Sacha Abberline. J'ai 12 ans. Je viens de Londres et je voulais prendre un train à King's Cross pour m'échapper de mon orphelinat. Mais à la gare, je suis tombée et il y avait cette belle locomotive rouge. Alors je suis montée à bord et elle m'a amenée ici. Comme je voulais rejoindre le château, je suis passée par la forêt pour ne pas me faire voir mais je me suis perdue. Et là, une licorne est venue à moi et m'a montrée la sortie ! Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je vous promets que je ne mens pas, il y avait bien une vraie licorne dans les bois ! C'est incroyable ! Mais nous nous avons été attaquées par une espèce de chien fantôme et elle s'est enfuie. Heureusement, le chien est parti et j'ai enfin pu sortir de la forêt. J'ai finalement atteint le château et c'est là que j'ai été découverte. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucune excuse pour m'être introduite ici et je suis vraiment désol... »

Ma tirade est interrompue par un énorme grognement provenant de mon estomac. Je sens mes pommettes rougirent légèrement. Le vieil homme, dont les sourcils se sont petit à petit froncés d'incompréhension pendant que je parlais, a cependant un sourire compatissant pour moi.

« Argus, dit-il, appelez Severus, Minerva et Pompom, je vous prie. Mais avant, faites un détour en cuisine pour demander à un elfe de maison d'amener un plat à notre invitée. »

Le gardien, un air renfrogné sur la figure, s'exécute et me voilà seule avec le professeur.

« Eh bien Sacha, ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? »

Cette simple phrase me fait voir l'homme complètement différemment. J'ai l'intuition étrange que je peux lui faire confiance. Avec un mince sourire plein de tendresse pour Maman, je réponds :

« Si, elle me l'a dit. De nombreuses fois même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien grave. Je suis au contraire heureux que tu sois saine et sauve après avoir traversé cette forêt, me dit-il d'un ton amusé pendant que je blêmis. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école.

\- Enchantée, Professeur Dumbledore. »

Le vieil homme a vraiment l'air bienveillant, je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Il m'invite à m'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil devant son bureau et j'en profite pour détailler la pièce. Les murs sont en fait des bibliothèques débordant de livres et d'objets étranges : des flacons remplis de liquide colorés, des bocaux renfermant de petits insectes fluorescents, un sablier qui s'écoule à l'envers, une pendule dont le temps s'est arrêté, des flammes qui brûlent toutes seules, ...

Au-dessus des étagères sont accrochés de nombreux tableaux de personnes d'un certain âge soit endormis, soit en train de m'observer curieusement en s'échangeant des murmures. Sur le côté se trouve un perchoir où trône fièrement un magnifique oiseau rouge et or. Il y a de nombreuses choses extraordinaires dans cette pièce et je tente de rester calme mais là, mon âme de fouineuse l'emporte :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je en regardant le volatile.

\- C'est mon phénix, répond Dumbledore. Il s'appelle Fumseck, tu veux le caresser ? »

Je ne me fais pas prier et me dirige vers l'animal. Celui-ci me regarde avec de grands yeux noirs et quand je pose ma main sur sa tête, il ferme les paupières, béat de joie. Ses plumes sont très douces et je continue mon geste pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans me lasser.

On toque à la porte. Après un « Entrez » du professeur, un petit être vêtu d'un vieux chiffon entre alors, un plateau avec une assiette fumante à la main. Je dis « être » parce que la créature n'a pas grand-chose d'humain. De la taille d'un enfant au corps chétif, sa peau est grisâtre, ses yeux ressemblent à deux balles de tennis globuleuses et ses grandes oreilles pointues retombent un peu vers l'arrière. Elle vient poser le plateau sur le bureau central et avec de nombreuses courbettes, quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Albus Dumbledore m'invite alors à manger. Sentant le creux dans mon estomac, je me jette littéralement sur le plat et enfourne une énorme fourchette dans ma bouche pour savourer le goût du beauf et des carottes saucés. J'avais tellement faim !

Le professeur me regarde d'un air attendri mais songeur, comme si quelque chose à mon propos le tracassait. Peut-être qu'il me prend pour une folle avec mon histoire de licorne ? Au pire, je pourrais toujours faire croire que je n'ai que 12 ans et que donc, c'est mon imagination débordante qui a tout inventé. Même s'il voit que je mens, ce sera toujours plus crédible que ma rencontre fatasmagorique.

Mais à la vue des gadgets que possède l'homme dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui devrais me poser des questions ?

Au milieu de mon repas, trois personnes arrivent en trombe dans le bureau, sans même frapper. A leur tête, un homme mince aux cheveux foncés et gras, sa longue cape noire lui donnant l'apparence d'une chauve-souris. Il me regarde de ses yeux insondables mais je cois y lire une certaine colère. Derrière lui, deux femmes. L'une petite et ronde, en uniforme d'infirmière, l'autre, grande et svelte, l'air sévère, en robe de chambre.

« Pompom, dit Dumbledore, cette petite s'est fait mal à la cheville, pourriez-vous y jeter un œil, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Comment a-t-il su pour ma cheville ? Il a vraiment des yeux rayons X ?

L'infirmière se dirige vers moi, prend mon pied et enlève ma bottine tout en coupant mon collant noir avec une paire de ciseaux sortie de la poche de son tablier. Non mais ! Je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour en racheter une paire tu sais, vieille sorcière ! Elle fait doucement rouler mon pied dans ses mains et un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« En effet, c'est foulé, marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents. Rien de bien méchant, un coup de baguette et c'est fini. »

Elle sort alors un bout de bois verni de sa poche et le dirige vers ma cheville. L'image du jeune homme avec sa grenouille chocolat me revient en mémoire. Il avait la même sorte de bâton. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je prends peur et recule précipitamment en me délogeant de l'emprise de la femme. Dans mon brusque déplacement, j'emporte mon assiette qui se fracasse à terre et y répand son contenu. Sans me préoccuper ni du bazar que j'ai provoqué ni de la douleur lancinante de ma cheville, je prends soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ces gens bizarres. Leur bâton m'inspire la méfiance, c'est instinctif.

« Que... ? fait la soigneuse, surprise.

\- Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, mes chers collègues, dit alors Dumbledore, nous avons là une petite moldue. »

Après un bref moment de silence stupéfait, l'homme aux cheveux gras s'exclame :

« Impossible ! C'est ridicule, Professeur ! Elle n'aurait pas pu passer la barrière anti-moldus du château ! Elle doit juste jouer la comédie...

\- Et pourtant, Severus, c'est le cas. Vu la façon dont elle a observé mon bureau, elle ne connait rien de notre monde. Par contre, je ne me l'explique pas. J'ai moi-même vérifié la barrière pour cette soirée de rentrée scolaire.

\- Mais alors comment..., commence la grande femme.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Minerva. Sûrement un défaut dans le sortilège qui m'a échappé. J'irai jeter un œil par la suite. Mais plus important, cette petite a vu des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée voir. Il faut lui faire tout oublier, je compte sur vous Severus, vos sortilèges d'amnésie sont exceptionnels. Quant à vous Minerva, vous la ramènerez à son orphelinat à Londres par transplanage. »

Les deux acquiescent et Dumbledore se tourne ensuite vers moi.

« Chère Sacha, je regrette mais nous devons t'effacer la mémoire afin que tu oublies cette journée. Tu vis dans un autre monde que le nôtre. Nous sommes aussi malheureusement contraints de te renvoyer là d'où tu viens pour que l'on s'occupe de toi. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, je dois recommencer de zéro. Et puis je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte. Un autre monde ? Comment ça ? Je veux savoir !

Les questions s'accumulent dans mon esprit mais le regard que m'adresse le directeur ne laisse place à aucune d'entre elles. Après tout, c'est moi qui me suis introduite ici sans permission, c'est moi qui me suis mise dans un sale pétrin. J'aurais dû être plus prudente, plus discrète et bien entendu, moins curieuse.

Je relève mes yeux vers l'adulte à la barbe blanche et dit d'un ton que je veux le plus déterminé possible :

« Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe mais vous devez avoir vos raisons, dis-je la gorge serrée malgré mes efforts. On ne se connaît pas mais je veux néanmoins vous faire confiance. Je vais faire ce que vous me demandez. Désolée pour les ennuis que je vous ai causés et merci pour le repas, Professeur Albus Dumbledore. »

Le vieux barbu me sourit tristement tandis que l'autre homme présent s'avance vers moi, bout de bois à la main et pointé sur moi. Il prononce alors d'une voix grave :

« _Oubliettes_ »

Toutes ces personnes me fixent un instant avant que la plus grande des deux femmes ne vienne vers moi, prête à m'emmener. Alors, je demande :

« Ça doit agir quand ? »

Tous se figent. La stupeur se lit sur chacun de leurs visages, même celui du vieux directeur et particulièrement sur les traits crispés de l'homme qui vient de faire son petit numéro avec son bâton. Fébrile, la dénommée Minerva m'interpelle :

« Tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- Non, c'est bien pour cela que je demande quand votre truc doit agir. »

Dumbledore s'approche alors de moi et me lance un autre _Oubliettes_ avec son bout de bois à lui.

« Sacha, sais-tu qui je suis ? demande-t-il ensuite.

\- Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école, vous me l'avez appris i peine quelques minutes. » réponds-je en me demandant s'il me prend pour une idiote.

Songeur, le professeur pointe à nouveau son bâton sur moi :

« _Stupéfix_! »

Je sursaute. Pourquoi a-t-il crié ? C'est supposé m'impressionner ou autre chose ? C'est de l'hypnose ? Visiblement, ça ne marche pas très bien. Les adultes échangent des regards lourds de sens et la voix inquiète de Minerva se fait entendre :

« Albus, cela signifie...

\- Oui, la coupe Dumbledore. Voilà comment cette jeune fille a pénétré le château. Voilà comment elle a atteint la voie 9¾. Il semblerait qu'elle soit invulnérable à la magie. »

Ces paroles tombent, comme un jugement fatidique. J'en suis presque choquée moi-même alors que je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Je suis quoi ? La magie ? Mon incompréhension grandit de plus en plus, à tel point que j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

« Albus, continue Minerva, qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- La remettre au Ministère de la Magie, c'est évident, intervient l'homme chauve-souris de sa voix glaciale.

\- Non, Severus. Fudge n'apprécie pas les moldus, vous le savez. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui arrivera à cette pauvre enfant si nous la laissons entre les mains du Ministère. »

Cette phrase me glace le sang. On dirait que je risque vraiment ma peau sur ce coup-ci. Je me vois déjà allongée sur une table d'opération, disséquée par des scientifiques fous en chemise blanche ou torturée pour que je révèle un secret dont j'ignore totalement l'existence.

« On ne peut quand même pas la renvoyer chez elle alors qu'elle connaît le secret de notre communauté ! s'emporte Severus. Ce n'est encore qu'une gamine, on ne peut être sûrs qu'elle tiendra sa langue !

\- Non, en effet, répond calmement Dumbledore. Surtout que nous avons là un cas unique en son genre et j'avoue que cela titille ma curiosité.

\- Albus, vous n'allez quand même pas..., s'étrangle une Minerva visiblement horrifiée.

\- Sacha, continue le directeur sans prêter attention à la grande dame, tu ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument pas ! dis-je avec conviction. C'est mon pire cauchemar !

\- Fort bien, alors que dirais-tu de t'installer ici, au château ?

\- Co... comment ça ? demandé-je, très surprise.

\- Ecoute, tu as dû t'apercevoir aujourd'hui qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses hum... « anormales » ici, non ?

\- Tellement anormales que c'est presqu'impossible de ne pas y croire !

\- Et bien, tu as découvert l'existence d'un monde caché : le monde des sorciers et de la magie. C'est un grand secret que les personnes comme toi ignorent.

\- Des personnes comme moi ?

\- Oui, on les appelle les moldus. Ce sont les humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais toi, Sacha, tu as une capacité unique et extraordinaire. Les sorts que nous te jetons n'ont aucun effet. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

\- Et c'est pour en savoir plus que vous voulez que je reste ici ?

\- Tu es intelligente. Es-tu certaine de n'avoir que 12 ans ? C'est pour cela, oui, mais pas seulement. Nous ne voudrions pas que notre secret soit divulgué, tu vois ? »

Lentement j'assimile les paroles du vieil homme. Je comprends mieux tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Tout s'explique parfaitement par l'existence de la magie. Au fond, je pense que je l'avais déjà deviné mais mon côté rationnel ne pouvait l'accepter. Mais alors, que dois-je faire ? On dirait que je n'ai cependant pas beaucoup le choix et je dis donc enfin :

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit. Severus grogne pour une raison que j'ignore et les deux femmes s'échangent un regard inquiet. Mon emménagement n'est pas des plus apprécié, on dirait.

« Bien, très bien, je vais demander une chambre pour toi, tu dois être fatiguée. Nous discuterons demain. Quant à vous, dit le directeur en se tournant vers ses collègues, allez dormir, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Merci pour votre aide. »

Sans un mot, tous quittent la salle excepté Dumbledore et moi-même. Mais alors que le silence se fait pesant, une petite main saisit la mienne. Je tourne la tête et voit la créature qui m'a servi le repas.

« Bonsoir, Maîtresse. Je suis Woopsy, votre humble serviteur. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre chambre. »

J'ai juste le temps d'adresser un signe de tête au vieux barbu qui me répond par un sourire bienveillant et la porte claque derrière moi. Woopsy m'emmène alors dans les méandres du château et nous montons de nombreux escaliers. Nous croisons le gardien qui me fixe d'un regard méfiant avant de se détourner et de partir en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des punitions corporelles.

Arrivés en haut d'une tour, Woopsy m'ouvre une porte et je rentre dans une pièce éclairée par des bougies sur un lustre au plafond. La créature qui m'accompagne me tend alors une petite clé et me dit de ne pas sortir sans autorisation, avant de me laisser seule dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Une chambre rien qu'à moi, pour de vrai ! Pas besoin de la partager avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat qui ronflent et pleurent chaque nuit ! Le paradis !

J'examine mon nouveau territoire. La pièce est ronde d'environ six mètres de diamètre, la taille de la tour. C'est assez petit mais ça me va, elle est mignonne. Je suis située juste sous le toit, le plafond de la chambre partant en pointe et soutenu par de larges poutres en bois.

Du côté gauche se trouve un bureau simple de chêne verni qui épouse la forme ronde du mur. Un siège de style ancien avec quelques coussins brodés est placé devant celui-ci. Je saisis un des coussins. Il est bien moelleux et des armoiries sont cousues dessus. Le blason est coupé en quatre : une partie verte avec un serpent, une rouge avec un lion, une jaune avec un blaireau et une bleue avec un aigle. Au-dessus est indiqué _Poudlard_.

Je repose le coussin et m'attarde sur le lit, petit mais confortable, placé dans la partie droite de la pièce et à côté duquel se trouve une minuscule table basse avec une lampe à huile. Une chemise de nuit blanche est soigneusement pliée dessus. Entre la porte et le bureau, il y a un petit poêle dans lequel s'épanouit un feu chauffant la chambre. Enfin, une unique fenêtre est présente à l'opposé de la porte, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur la forêt et le parc.

La nuit est plus claire. L'aube ne va pas tarder. Avec un bâillement, j'enfile la chemise de nuit et me faufile sous les couettes duveteuses du lit. J'éteins la lampe à huile d'un souffle et les bougies du lustre suivent la cadence, comme par magie. Je souris à cette pensée : oui, par magie.

Je sors finalement Alan et ma précieuse photo de mon sac que je pose ensuite sur la table en murmurant :

« Tu vas voir, Maman, on va être bien ici » avant de m'endormir tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil pointent à l'horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, excepté ma petite Sacha

 **Maxine3482** : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir :) Pour ce qui est de tes questions... Suspense !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Un rayon de lumière passe sur mon visage.

« Mmmmh... Encore 5 minutes... » grogné-je en m'enfuyant sous les couettes bien chaudes.

Petit à petit, mon rêve me revient en mémoire, quelle aventure ! Moi qui découvre un tout nouveau monde et qui traverse une forêt maléfique. En plus, je trouvais un nouvel endroit où vivre avec Maman et Alan.

Quelque chose cloche cependant. Mon lit à l'orphelinat n'a jamais été si confortable et n'a pas cette odeur de linge qui sort de la machine. Je n'entends pas non plus les ronflements et autres respirations bruyantes de mes camarades de dortoir.

Je me redresse subitement, parfaitement réveillée.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je suis toujours dans cette petite chambre qui me convient si bien. Je regarde la photo posée sur la table de nuit et souris toute seule malgré moi. Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Une nouvelle vie commence, une vie de liberté et d'aventure.

Je me lève nonchalamment et frissonne, j'étais bien au chaud sous les couvertures ! Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, le poêlon se met en marche et un feu crépitant diffuse bien vite une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Je m'assieds au bureau où m'attends un plateau chargé d'un petit déjeuner qui a l'air délicieux. Intérieurement, je remercie Woopsy de m'apporter tous ces bons aliments et me mets à l'œuvre en beurrant un toast avant de le tremper dans le jaune d'un œuf sur le plat pour le dévorer.

Une gorgée du jus d'orange m'apprend que celui-ci n'est en fait pas du jus d'orange. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je recrache de surprise. Le liquide a la couleur et la texture familière mais le goût n'y est vraiment pas. Pourtant, je ne peux pas dire que ce soit mauvais et continue donc de boire.

A côté de mon repas, une enveloppe jaunie attend sagement d'être ouverte. J'entreprends de la lire, bien que manipuler mon toast et la lettre en même temps soit un vrai défi. Je parviens finalement à déplier le message malencontreusement maculé de tâches grasses d'œuf et de beurre. L'écriture est fine, soignée, tracée à la plume :

 _Chère Sacha,_

 _J'espère que tu as passé une agréable première nuit au sein de mon humble établissement. Ta chambre te plaît-elle ? Aménage-la à ta guise, elle est faite pour ça._

 _Si je t'écris, c'est pour t'informer que je souhaiterais te voir afin de te donner quelques précisions pour ton séjour au château. Rendez-vous à 15h dans mon bureau._

 _En attendant notre entrevue, s'il-te-plait, ne sors pas de ta chambre._

 _Si tu as le moindre problème ou que tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à appeler Woopsy. Pour cela, il te suffit de dire son nom à haute voix._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. On dirait que ma nouvelle liberté n'est finalement qu'une cage dorée. Espérons que ce ne soit que provisoire et que je pourrais vite aller me balader dans le parc.

Mon petit-déjeuner fini, je regarde l'heure sur une horloge accrochée au mur, au-dessus du bureau. Il est à peine passé 13h00. Ça va être long et je m'ennuie déjà. Je porte mon attention sur ce qui est posé sur mon siège : mes vêtements d'hier, propres et repassés. C'est vrai qu'avec mes nombreuses chutes, je devais être dans un sale état...

Une minute... Je ne me suis pas lavée... Par manque de miroir, je regarde mon reflet transparent dans la vitre et ce que j'y vois me fait vraiment pitié. Ma peau est crasseuse de boue et mes cheveux, entremêlés à l'extrême, forment une masse couleur châtaigne et parsemée çà et là de feuilles et de branches diverses. Comment ai-je pu me montrer ainsi devant Dumbledore ? Quelle honte !

« Woopsy, appelé-je en désespoir de cause.

\- Oui, Maîtresse ? demande presqu'aussitôt une petite voix fluette qui me fait sursauter.

\- Eh bien, t'es un rapide toi ! m'étonné-je en oubliant momentanément mon apparence.

\- Les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner n'importe où, Maîtresse. Ce n'est pas difficile pour Woopsy de vous rejoindre en un instant.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es un elfe de maison ? demandé-je sans m'attarder sur le mot inconnu _transplaner_ et contente d'apprendre à quelle espèce appartient Woopsy.

\- Tout à fait, Miss Abberline.

\- Je t'en prie, Woopsy, pas de ça entre nous. Appelle-moi Sacha.

\- Woopsy regrette, Miss, mais ce serait un manque de respect envers votre personne. Woopsy n'est que votre serviteur dévoué. Que peut faire Woopsy pour vous ?

\- Euh..., commencé-je un peu perplexe par ce qu'il vient de dire, est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche ?

\- Bien sûr, Maîtresse ! couine l'elfe, ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile. Suivez Woopsy, je vous prie.

\- Mais Dumbledore a dit de ne pas quitter ma chambre...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est seulement en bas de la tour, personne ne vous verra. Woopsy est désolé, Miss, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous faire une chambre digne de ce nom. Woopsy va arranger cela pour vous, continue l'elfe en prenant mes vêtements propres dans ses petits bras frêles.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Nous quittons ainsi la chambre et descendons les escaliers en spirale jusqu'à la dernière marche. Je me demande bien pourquoi mon compagnon est obligé d'être aussi respectueux envers moi. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas normal que j'aie mon propre serviteur, pas vrai ?

Woopsy et moi tournons à droite et quelques mètres plus loin, entrons dans une grande pièce chauffée et humide, semblable à des thermes. Un immense bassin est creusé au centre, rempli d'une eau claire et fumante, aux bords duquel des dizaines de robinets dorés attendent d'être actionnés.

« Voici la salle de bain des préfets, Miss Abberline. Woopsy pose vos vêtements ici. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra et ne vous inquiétez pas, Woopsy reste devant la porte pour que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Les élèves sont en classe maintenant alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Appelez Woopsy en cas de besoin. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce. Sans attendre, j'enlève ma chemise de nuit et pénètre dans l'eau à température parfaite. Après quelques brasses dans le bassin qui s'apparente plus à une piscine qu'à une baignoire, j'actionne quelques robinets au hasard et m'amuse à voir déferler des bulles et des sels de bains de toutes couleurs. Une mousse rosée envahit bientôt l'eau. Satisfaite, je pose ma tête sur le rebord et savoure cet instant de pure détente après mon terrible périple.

Je regarde autour de moi, c'est une pièce magnifique. De grands vitraux décorent un mur, représentant une jolie sirène assoupie. Au rythme lent de sa respiration, je vois qu'elle aussi, comme tous les tableaux de Poudlard, peut bouger. Je trouve cet aspect magique absolument merveilleux, si seulement je pouvais avoir une photo de Maman comme cela, elle semblerait encore plus proche de moi ainsi.

Après de longues minutes à rêvasser, je décide que mes doigts sont assez fripés et entreprends de me savonner de la tête aux pieds pour enlever la crasse et les feuilles coincées dans mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Je passe mes doigts dans les longues mèches brunes et blondes et bientôt ma chevelure flotte autour de moi comme une étoffe à la surface de l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse.

Une cloche me tire cependant de ma béatitude. A travers la porte, j'entends des centaines de pieds martelés le sol, puis la petite voix de Woopsy s'élève :

« Désolé, Monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer pour le moment. »

Je me tends et plonge dans l'eau jusqu'à hauteur de narines. Comme si cela pouvait me cacher !

« Et pourquoi cela, je te prie ? demande une voix masculine.

\- Woopsy ne peut rien vous dire, Monsieur. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Woopsy de garder le secret.

\- Tu attises encore plus ma curiosité, tu sais. »

Woopsy, imbécile ! Tu ne pouvais pas être moins honnête et mentir un peu ? Je ne sais pas moi, dire que la salle est en travaux par exemple ! Maintenant on va me voir, Dumbledore va être furieux et comble de tout, je suis nue !

J'attends mais l'ouverture de la porte ne vient pas et l'agitation du couloir s'atténue de plus en plus jusqu'à une deuxième sonnerie suivie d'un silence total. Je souffle de soulagement, m'extirpe de l'eau, me sèche et me rhabille rapidement. Mon collant, qui avait été coupé par l'infirmière la vieille, est réparé sans la moindre marque de couture. Tout ce qu'on peut faire avec la magie, c'est fantastique !

Je sors de la salle et Woopsy me prend par la main pour me ramener à la tour. Une fois dans ma chambre, il me quitte avec ses nombreuses courbettes habituelles. Quelque chose a changé dans la pièce. Déjà il y a une armoire en plus mais aussi et surtout, une porte à côté du bureau.

Je me doute de ce qui ce qui se cache derrière mais l'ouvre quand même. Je ne suis pas déçue, il s'agit bien d'une salle de bain personnelle : une douche, un évier avec un miroir, un WC et une petite fenêtre à la vitre fumée pour laisser entrer la lumière. C'est sommaire mais confortable.

Je file chercher mes affaires de toilettes dans mon sac à dos et entreprends de démêler mes cheveux mouillés devant le miroir. Lorsqu'ils sont raides, ils atteignent mes fesses et c'est difficile de les brosser. Je me nettoie ensuite les dents et je suis prête.

Mais prête à quoi ? A attendre encore une heure mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, vu l'horloge sur mon bureau. J'ouvre la fenêtre, il fait un temps magnifique dehors, les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent. En des jours comme ça, les enfants comme moi ont envie d'aller jouer dans l'herbe, sous le soleil. Quelques élèves profitent d'ailleurs de leur temps libre pour faire la sieste ou bavarder dans le parc.

Je suis dans ce château depuis à peine un jour et je me sens déjà prisonnière. J'espère que mon entrevue avec le directeur va arranger ma situation. En tournant la tête, je vois sur la table de nuit un livre rouge en cuir relié intitulé _Histoire de Poudlard_ , écrit par Garius Tomkink. Puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je me jette sur mon lit et me met à lire.

Le premier chapitre narre la fondation de l'école. Quatre personnes en sont à l'origine : Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle. Le deuxième nom tinte à mon oreille. C'est la fameuse maison dont m'a parlé cette fille dans le train. Les élèves sont donc bien répartis en différents groupes.

Je reprends le coussin posé sur le fauteuil. Mon cerveau se met en marche et commence à tisser des liens entre toutes les informations que j'ai acquises. Bon, la brune du Poudlard Express portait un uniforme rouge, donc Gryffondor doit correspondre au lion. Serpentard, c'est facile, c'est sûrement la partie verte avec le serpent. Pareil pour Serdaigle qui est l'aigle et le bleu et donc, par élimination, le jaune ne peut représenter que la maison Poufsouffle avec son blaireau.

Un petit sourire satisfait éclaire mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'être une enquêtrice. J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre sur ce monde ! Je retourne à ma lecture, impatiente d'en savoir plus. Après un certain temps, on toque timidement à ma porte. Il est déjà 15h00 ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! La tête dégarnie de Woopsy fait son apparition et je me lève pour le suivre.

Je me retrouve une fois de plus emmenée dans de nombreux couloirs et escaliers. Impossible pour moi de retenir un trajet aussi compliqué d'autant plus que certains escaliers bougent tous seuls ! C'est génial ! Mais comment les élèves font pour ne pas se perdre ? Ce monde caché m'émerveille de plus en plus. Woopsy semble nerveux. Il jette des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour de nous. Je ne comprends décidément pas pourquoi les élèves ne peuvent pas me voir.

Nous arrivons finalement au bureau de Dumbledore où de nombreuses personnes nous attendent. Le directeur, les trois d'hier mais aussi une ribambelle d'autres adultes.

« Bonjour Sacha, me lance le vieux barbu, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui » dis-je intimidée par la dizaine de paires d'yeux braquée sur moi.

Woopsy est déjà parti, me laissant seule face à tout ce monde. On m'invite à m'asseoir sur un siège de style baroque. La pièce semble plus grande qu'hier avec cette foule. Je les observe du coin de l'œil. Un, transparent et flottant dans l'air, est un fantôme, une autre a de grandes lunettes en cul-de-bouteille et des foulards autour de sa tête, elle m'observe avec des expressions dramatiques presque théâtrales.

Il y a aussi un homme tout petit, particulièrement à cause de sa présence aux côtés du bûcheron géant que j'ai rencontré dans les bois. Je croise le regard noir et haineux de l'homme chauve-souris et arrête mon observation pour fixer mes pieds. Dumbledore prend alors la parole :

« Sacha, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Vois-tu si tu restes ici, les responsables de ton orphelinat vont s'inquiéter et sûrement appeler la police moldue. Il va y avoir des recherches, tu vas être portée disparue et cela risque d'être très embêtant pour nous. »

J'assimile ces mots. C'est fichu. Il a bien réfléchi et s'est rendu compte que c'était impossible de me garder ici. On va me renvoyer à Londres ! J'ai envie de crier.

« Alors, continue le directeur, il faudrait en fait que nous effacions la mémoire de toutes les personnes que tu connaissais avant de venir ici. Toutes les informations sur toi disparaîtront ainsi et c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé dans le monde moldu. Alors, je te le redemande, es-tu sûre de vouloir rester à Poudlard et d'abandonner ton passé ? »

Je dois avouer que j'hésite. Dans mon évasion, je savais au fond de moi que je pourrai toujours retourner à l'orphelinat et que, une fois adulte, je pourrai retrouver Mary et les autres. Mais là, c'est différent. Si je reste, ma meilleure amie ne se souviendra plus jamais de moi. Je n'aurais même plus de place dans son cœur. Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?

J'écartèle mon pull entre mes mains. Désolée Mary...

« Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite, professeur, dis-je avec un peu trop de conviction.

\- Alors c'est réglé. » me sourit-il.

Sur ce, trois des personnes présentes se préparent à partir et, une fois que je leur ai donné l'adresse de mon ancien chez moi, quittent la pièce.

« Bon Sacha, recommence le barbu, venons-en donc au cœur du sujet. Je suis navré de te l'apprendre mais tu ne pourras pas quitter ta chambre quand tu le souhaites. Ton existence doit demeurer secrète pour les élèves. C'est pour ta propre sécurité. Mais bien entendu, tu vas pouvoir découvrir le nouveau monde qui t'entoure désormais. C'est le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall qui vont se charger de ton apprentissage. »

Il fait un geste vers l'homme aux cheveux gras qui me regarde avec de plus en plus de mépris et la femme svelte de la nuit dernière qui porte maintenant une tenue verte, un chignon serré et des lèvres pincées de désapprobation.

Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe sur ces deux-là ? Ils n'ont visiblement pas envie de m'informer de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que je préfère encore rester ignorante.

« Tu ne vas pas suivre des cours de magie à proprement parler, enchérit Dumbledore sans faire attention à mon désarroi, mais au moins tu pourras comprendre nos usages et nos codes. Si tu dois rester parmi nous, c'est primordial. Une salle de classe te sera réservée juste au pied de la tour où se trouve ta chambre. Prends bien soin de ne pas te faire repérer. Je te ferai parvenir ton horaire plus tard. Je viendrai moi-même aussi te voir dans cette salle pour essayer de comprendre d'où te vient ta capacité. Voilà, as-tu des questions ?

\- Une seule, réponds-je.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'était quoi le jus orange que l'on m'a servi ce matin ? C'était très bon mais je ne m'attendais pas à un goût pareil.

\- C'était du jus de citrouille, une spécialité du monde sorcier. Je demanderai à Woopsy de t'en apporter plus. » me fait le vieil homme amusé.

Du jus de citrouille, quelle drôle d'idée. Mais bon, c'est délicieux alors je vais devenir une vraie fan de cette boisson !

Je suis ensuite le professeur McGonagall hors du bureau, c'est avec elle que je vais faire mes premiers pas dans la sorcellerie. A choisir, je la préfère au professeur Rogue et son regard assassin. Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la fameuse salle de classe et je m'assieds à une table de bois au premier rang, en face du tableau. La femme se place devant moi et commence :

« Bien Miss Abberline, je vais tout d'abord vous introduire aux bases du monde de la magie. Ceux possédant des pouvoirs sont appelés sorciers et sorcières et ceux sans pouvoirs sont des moldus. Les sorciers utilisent la magie grâce à ceci, dit-elle en sortant son bâton en bois. Il s'agit d'une baguette magique. Un sorcier achète sa baguette à ses onze ans lorsqu'il rentre à l'école. Elles sont toutes différentes que ce soit au niveau du bois, de son matériau intérieur ou encore de sa longueur. La communauté magique est bien moins nombreuse que les moldus et nous nous efforçons de vivre cachés pour ne pas que ceux-ci prennent peur et nous chassent, comme ce fut le cas au Moyen-Âge lors de l'Inquisition. Parlons maintenant un peu du fonctionnement de la magie... »

Je bois littéralement son flot de paroles incessant. Je ne prends pas de note car chaque information reste gravée dans ma mémoire tellement c'est intéressant. Comment de telles personnes sont parvenues à rester dans l'ombre pendant tout ce temps ? Je regrette presque d'être née dans le monde moldu, la magie est si excitante ! Ce ne sera pas si terrible que cela de vivre ici finalement. Ma curiosité infinie sera parfaitement rassasiée. La seule difficulté sera sans doute de rester seule dans ma petite chambre, sans personne avec qui bavarder de tout et n'importe quoi.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où McGonagall commence à parler de la fondation de Poudlard que j'ose intervenir :

« Professeur, le livre _Histoire de Poudlard_ se trouvait dans ma chambre alors j'ai pris la liberté de le commencer.

\- Fort bien, dit-elle agréablement surprise, avez–vous fait un quelconque rapprochement avec notre système scolaire ?

\- Et bien, réponds-je contente que la femme me fasse un compliment, j'ai cru comprendre que les élèves étaient divisés en quatre groupes appelés « maisons ». Il y a Gryffondor représentée par un lion et la couleur rouge, Poufsouffle associée au jaune et au blaireau, Serpentard avec le vert et le serpent et enfin Serdaigle, l'aigle et le bleu. Les noms des maisons sont repris de ceux des quatre fondateurs de l'école.

\- C'est parfait, Miss Abberline. En effet, au début de chaque année scolaire, les premières années sont réparties dans chaque maison par le Choixpeau, un objet magique capable de desceller la nature profonde des gens et de les envoyer là où est leur place. Chez les Gryffondors se trouvent les élèves courageux et fort d'esprit, les Serdaigles regroupent les érudits et les sages, les Serpentards sont ambitieux et déterminés tandis que les Poufsouffles ont des qualités de patience et de loyauté. Chaque maison est dirigée par un professeur, je suis moi-même directrice de Gryffondor. En ce qui concerne les cours à Poudlard... »

* * *

Elle a continué ainsi pendant bien deux heures avant de finalement me lâcher. Je suis maintenant couchée sur mon lit, la tête débordante de nouveaux mots. Je sais désormais ce que sont le Choixpeau, les maisons et même les chocogrenouilles. La forêt que j'ai traversée est en fait appelée Forêt Interdite et elle porte plutôt bien son nom. Pour rien au monde je n'y remettrai les pieds.

J'ai aussi appris quels cours étaient dispensés et qui en étaient les professeurs. Ainsi, Rogue est chargé des potions, McGonagall de la métamorphose et le géant, dénommé Hagrid, est le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux du château, le garde-chasse en somme. Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer ce nouveau monde magique et je suis déjà très satisfaite.

Mais maintenant, la pièce où je me trouve me semble bien morne et exigüe. J'ai déjà bien entamé _Histoire de Poudlard_ et il est seulement 19h00. Même de mon lit, je peux entendre les voix des élèves qui se rendent à la Grande Salle pour aller manger. C'est bien beau d'avoir appris les pièces de l'école mais à quoi cela me sert-il si je ne peux même pas m'y rendre ? Je soupire et me retourne dans ma couverture en prenant Alan dans mes bras. Je m'ennuie.

Woopsy ouvre alors la porte, un plateau repas à la main. Il le dépose sur le bureau et repart. Même lui ne veut pas rester près de moi ? Je me laisse doucement tomber du lit et me traîne jusqu'à l'assiette. La première chose que je remarque est la petite enveloppe appuyée sur le verre rempli de jus de citrouille. Je reconnais l'écriture et l'ouvre aussitôt.

 _Chère Sacha,_

 _J'ose espérer que tes premiers contacts avec la magie se sont bien passés. Après le repas, je viendrai à ta rencontre alors ne te couche pas directement._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Ravie, j'engloutis rapidement les patates et le poulet puis me poste devant la porte, tremblante d'impatience de quitter la tour. A l'instant où j'entends des pas monter les escaliers, je sors en trombe et fais presque tomber le directeur. Il me sourit et m'emmène dans les couloirs du château.

« Les élèves sont déjà dans leur salle commune donc nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper d'eux. Je peux te faire visiter l'école tranquillement. »

Je saute presque de joie. Nous descendons un grand escalier de pierre pour entrer dans une immense pièce que je devine être la Grande Salle. Le plafond est un large ciel noir et étoilé sous lequel flottent de nombreuses bougies. C'est absolument magnifique. Je sens mes yeux pétiller et ma bouche s'ouvrir avant de me reprendre. Je regarde vers Dumbledore qui arbore toujours son éternel sourire mais cette fois-ci, il semble signifier « Finalement, tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille ». Ce n'est pas vrai.

Nous continuons ainsi la visite. Je peux voir les cachots où ont lieu les cours de potions, les différentes salles de classe, les serres dédiées à la botanique, la tour d'astronomie, la bibliothèque et même la cabane de Hagrid qui nous a accueillis avec une grande tasse de thé fumant et d'énormes biscuits durs comme la pierre.

Nous faisons aussi le tour du Lac Noir et Dumbledore me parle des créatures qui y vivent comme le calamar géant, les sirènes ou les strangulots. Seul mystère restant, les salles communes. Mais je ne les verrai pas de sitôt vu qu'elles sont toujours remplies d'élèves et que je ne connais pas les mots de passe.

Chaque étape m'émerveille un peu plus à chaque fois et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans le couloir où je me suis faite attaquée par l'esprit frappeur Peeves que je ne peux réprimer un bâillement. Le directeur me raccompagne alors jusqu'à ma chambre en me donnant rendez-vous demain à la première heure. Je le salue et referme la porte derrière lui. L'horloge indique 23h40. Bien vite, je me glisse dans mes couettes et m'endors en quelques secondes.


	6. Chapter 6

Je poste le chapitre 6 plus tôt cette fois-ci car je vais partir dans un lieu où je n'aurai pas accès à Internet et où je devrai... étudier :(

 **Disclaimer** : Sacha m'appartient mais le reste, c'est à J. K. Rowling !

 **Soyann** : Merci, j'espère pouvoir te surprendre encore :) Et franchement, tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Mon deuxième réveil à Poudlard. C'est censé être un plaisir mais étrangement, la première image qui me vient à l'esprit est le large sourire de Mary, ce sourire complice qu'elle m'adressait souvent. Surtout quand nous faisions des bêtises. Mon cœur se serre un peu. Elle doit déjà m'avoir oubliée maintenant... Je me lève et secoue la tête, bien décidée à chasser ces idées noires.

Comme hier, mon petit-déjeuner m'attend sur le bureau. Cette fois-ci, c'est du porridge au menu. J'adore ça mais suis toujours obligée de rajouter des montagnes de sucre pour pouvoir le manger. Il y a aussi le jus de citrouille que j'apprécie tant. J'ai même droit à une petite cruche.

Mon repas terminé, je me dirige vers l'armoire comme conseillé par Dumbledore pour y trouver un uniforme à ma taille. Ainsi, je peux passer plus inaperçue qu'avec mes vêtements habituels et me rendre seule à la salle de classe prévue, à condition que ce soit pendant les heures de cours et sans détours, bien sûr. La grande liberté quoi. Je pourrais faire semblant de me perdre mais je sais que Dumbledore rappliquera aussitôt, il a des yeux et des oreilles partout celui-là.

J'enfile la jupe, la chemise et le pull. Pas de couleur spéciale pour moi. Seule une cravate noire avec l'emblème de Poudlard brodé dessus me sert d'accessoire. Je tresse vite fait mes cheveux sur le côté, mets des chaussettes noires qui m'arrivent aux genoux et mes bottines à lacets fétiches avant de sortir.

La salle se situe au fond du couloir où se trouve ma tour et me permet à peine une minute de marche mais cela me fait quand même du bien de pouvoir être un peu libre, sans surveillance constante.

Il n'y a pas âme qui vive sur mon chemin, tout le monde est en cours. En passant devant une porte, j'entends la voix du professeur McGonagall sermonner un élève :

« Eh bien, Mr Londubat, on dirait que votre crapaud ne fait pas un très beau miroir. La prochaine fois, essayez au moins de faire disparaître les pustules. »

Comme le reste de la classe, je ne peux retenir un petit gloussement, pas assez fort pour que l'on m'entende, heureusement. Je continue jusqu'au fameux lieu de rendez-vous. Le vieux directeur m'y attend déjà et me fait un aimable signe de la tête en guise de salut. Je m'assieds à la même place qu'hier et Dumbledore commence :

« Eh bien, Sacha, ensemble, nous allons tenter de percer ton secret. Tout d'abord, tu ne t'es jamais sentie bizarre pour aucune raison ? Des évènements étranges ne se sont jamais produits autour de toi ?

\- Non, pas dans mes souvenirs. Je menais une vie ordinaire jusqu'à ce que je monte dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Je vois. Prends un peu cette baguette, me dit-il en me tendant un bout de bois simple et noir. C'est une de remplacement que le vendeur a bien voulu me livrer en urgence. Agite-la devant toi s'il-te-plait. »

Je m'exécute et me sens un peu ridicule de faire un tel geste. On dirait une folle qui veut crever les yeux de quelqu'un. De longues secondes passent mais rien ne se produit. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour que la magie se réveille en moi. Pitié, petite baguette, une étincelle, un bruit, une apparition, n'importe quoi !

Alors que mon bras commence à me faire mal sous les tourniquets effectués, c'est Dumbledore qui met fin à l'exercice en me reprenant délicatement le bâton magique des mains. Je mords mes lèvres. C'est râté.

« Voilà qui m'ôte un dernier doute, songe le professeur, tu es bien une moldue. Vois-tu, si tu renfermais la moindre once de magie en toi, la baguette aurait réagi de n'importe quelle façon. Elle aurait pu exploser, te sauter des mains ou encore casser quelque chose. Mais rien. Rien du tout.

\- Ah..., fais-je si déçue que j'ai du mal à parler.

\- La question maintenant est de savoir d'où te vient cette invulnérabilité à la magie. Je ne peux pas le deviner comme cela alors dans un premier temps, nous allons surtout déterminer à quels aspects du monde magique tu es résistante. Pour cela, j'ai amené quelques bricoles à te faire tester. » dit Dumbledore en sortant une caisse en bois d'un placard et visiblement ravi de pouvoir faire ses petites expériences sur moi.

Tout cela ne me rassure pas. Le large sourire de mon professeur encore moins. Et si certaines de ces « bricoles », comme il les appelle, étaient dangereuses pour moi ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de ce que contient cette boîte ne peut te faire de mal. Mais nous allons plutôt commencer par une série de sorts. » précise-t-il en sortant sa propre baguette.

Il enchaîne alors _Oubliettes_ , _Stupéfix_ , _Impédimenta_ , _Flipendo_ , _Enervatum_ , _Légilimens_ , _Tarrentallegra_ et _Petrificus totalus_. Sans effet. Je reste parfaitement immobile face à cet homme qui me crie des mots abracadabrants au visage.

A chaque fois, Dumbledore m'explique quel est normalement l'effet du sort. Certains doivent être marrants à jeter à d'autres personne mais en même temps, je prie pour qu'ils ne marchent pas sur moi.

Vaincu, l'homme abaisse finalement sa baguette et fouille dans la caisse remplie. Il en sort une vieille paire de lunettes cassée qu'il pose sur mon nez.

« _Oculus reparo_. » dit-il en pointant les verres.

Aussitôt, la paire de lunettes vibre et se répare toute seule, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je la retire et la regarde avec admiration sous toutes les coutures. Elle est comme neuve ! Je me tourne vers le sorcier mais celui-ci a les yeux baissés vers le sol, une main sur le menton, plongé en pleine réflexion.

Il retourne à son bric-à-brac et y prend cette fois-ci une plume qui semble tout à fait ordinaire, du parchemin jauni et de l'encre bleu nuit. Il dépose son chargement devant moi et me glisse la plume dans la paume.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien dessiner quelque chose, Sacha ? N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. »

Je trempe la pointe de la plume dans le pot d'encre et la pose sur le papier. Je réfléchis quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dessiner ? Est-ce que ça va m'exploser à la figure ? Je regarde discrètement vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci est toujours en train de sourire mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il se tient à cinq bons mètres de moi.

Bon, courage Sacha, n'hésite pas ! Je trace un cercle complètement au hasard, la plume crissant sur le papier. Quelle horreur d'écrire avec ça. Faute d'imagination, je rajoute un corps, des bras et des jambes pour obtenir un bonhomme tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Contre toute attente, le petit personnage sort du parchemin, laissant un trou de la même forme que lui dans la feuille. Cela m'étonne beaucoup et me fait sourire. C'est magique !

Ben oui, bien entendu que c'est magique, idiote.

Mais mon dessin s'agite et pose les traits qui lui servent de bras sur sa tête, visiblement en panique. Je comprends ce qu'il veut, le plaque sur la table d'un doigt et reprends ma plume pour lui dessiner deux yeux, un nez et une bouche. Le petit personnage inspire alors une grande bouffée d'air, soulagé.

Je le relâche, il se lève et me sourit avant de subitement rougir en cachant l'endroit où sont sensés se trouver ses parties intimes que je n'ai évidemment pas représentées. Rapidement, je griffonne un t-shirt, un pantalon et une paire de chaussures. Il les enfile directement puis m'applaudit. J'éclate d'un rire franc et tends mon doigt vers le petit être. Celui-ci claque sa « main » sur ce que je lui présente dans un geste d'amitié nouvelle.

« C'est fantastique ! m'exclamé-je à Dumbledore. Il vit juste avec de l'encre et du papier !

\- Oui, la plume est ensorcelée de sorte qu'elle peut mettre en mouvement ce que l'on dessine avec. Mais le sort ne dure qu'une heure. » me répond-t-il.

Mon sourire s'efface et je regarde tristement le personnage de papier. Il ne semble pas avoir compris ce qui l'attend. Prise de pitié, je lui crée un gros gâteau et une fourchette. Il se met à manger, plus heureux que jamais.

Je sursaute quand le vieux magicien pose sa main sur mon épaule et s'écrie :

« _Spero patronum_! »

Un grand oiseau jaillit alors du bout de sa baguette. Un oiseau brumeux et lumineux qui s'envole à travers la pièce avant de s'évaporer dans l'air. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un « wouaw » d'ébahissement devant ce joli spectacle.

« Cette séance nous en aura appris beaucoup sur ta capacité, Sacha, m'informe Dumbledore.

\- Ah bon ? demandé-je, incapable de voir où il veut en venir.

\- Oui. Les sorts qui doivent avoir un effet direct sur le corps ne marchent pas sur toi alors que je peux faire apparaître mon patronus même si je suis en train de te toucher. Aussi, tu n'as pas su bloquer la réparation de la paire de lunettes alors que tu la portais. Et enfin, tu peux te servir d'objets magiques comme la plume ensorcelée. Nous pouvons facilement tirer la conclusion que tu résistes seulement à ce qui a un effet sur toi et non sur ce avec quoi tu es en contact.

\- Je vois. Avez-vous des idées de ce que je pourrais stopper d'autre ?

\- Oui. Beaucoup même. Mais je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. Au fait, voici ton horaire. Merci pour tout Sacha, à bientôt. »

Je prends la feuille qu'il me tend et me dirige vers la porte. Le professeur ne me suit pas, il s'est installé à une table et prend des notes dans un cahier. Je sors dans le couloir toujours désert et retourne jusqu'en haut de ma tour.

Je me pose sur mon lit et jette un œil à mon horaire : cette après-midi, 15h00, professeur Rogue. Les séances avec le directeur ne sont pas notées et celles avec les deux autres n'ont lieu que quatre ou trois fois par semaine.

Je m'affale sur le matelas moelleux et regarde le plafond. Je vais visiblement devoir passer la plupart de mon temps dans cette chambre. Je ne sais plus très bien ce que je fais ici. J'ai lu dans _Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'Albus Dumbledore était un des plus puissants sorciers qui est jamais existé. Pourquoi une telle personne s'intéresse ainsi à moi ? Je n'ose pas formuler de réponse claire de peur de briser la confiance que j'ai placée en cet homme.

Réfléchissons un peu. Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Au château, je mange et dors gratuitement. De plus, j'ai découvert un monde totalement nouveau et je veux évidemment en savoir plus. Oui, il n'y a pas photo, je dois rester ici.

* * *

15h00. Je descends l'escalier de la tour. La salle est vide et je prends place pour attendre le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci arrive finalement un quart d'heure plus tard, juste au moment où je pensais retourner dans ma chambre. Je me lève précipitamment de ma chaise pour le saluer et commence à articuler le mot « bonjour » mais l'homme passe devant moi sans même un regard, m'envoyant sa cape dans la figure par la même occasion. Je me rassieds tandis que le professeur écrit au tableau _Les bêtes fantastiques_ avant de prendre la parole :

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous enseigner les noms et caractéristiques des créatures inconnues des _moldus_ comme _vous_. Je n'en vois absolument pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi apprendre de telles choses à une personne dépourvue du moindre talent magique ? Je suis déjà désespéré devant les imbéciles à qui je donne cours chaque jour et je dois en plus m'occuper de _vous_. Mais passons. Commençons par la licorne... »

Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il me parle. Il crache littéralement les mots « moldus » et « vous » comme s'il s'agissait de déchets répugnants. Son regard noir est empli d'un mépris immense à mon égard, j'en suis maintenant convaincue.

Voilà donc la dure vérité, les sorciers se sentiraient-ils supérieurs aux moldus ? Il existerait donc un certain racisme même dans le monde de la magie. Pouvoirs magiques ou non, nous restons tous des humains pourtant...

Soudain, de grandes mains cireuses se posent violemment sur mon banc. Le choc me tire de ma réflexion. Les yeux de Rogue se fixent dans les miens, froids et sombres. J'aimerais pouvoir le défier mais il est trop intimidant et je baisse mon visage tandis que sa voix gronde et que son haleine défraichie atteint mes narines :

« On dirait que je perds mon temps avec vous, Miss Abberline. Vous semblez être une bonne à rien. Cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est typique des personnes de votre genre. Maintenant veuillez être plus attentive ou je vous renvoie dans votre chambre. »

Il continue alors ses explications et je n'ose plus détacher mon regard du tableau ou même penser à autre chose que ce que dit Rogue. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le professeur pose sa craie :

« Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez un dessin et une description de chacune des créatures que nous avons abordées aujourd'hui. »

Et il quitte la pièce aussi sec qu'il est venu. Je pose ma tête douloureuse sur le banc. Encore une minute et mon crâne allait exploser.

Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit en dernier ? Je rêve ou il m'a donné un devoir ? Mais je n'ai pris aucune note ! Comment je vais faire ? Au pire, il ne peut pas me donner de mauvais points vu que je ne suis pas réellement une élève...

Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il pourrait me punir d'une façon que j'ose à peine imaginer. Est-ce que les châtiments corporels et la torture sont encore légaux chez les sorciers ?

Je me précipite dans ma chambre et prends le parchemin, la plume et l'encre rangés dans le tiroir de mon bureau. J'entreprends alors de vite coucher sur le papier toutes les informations dont je me rappelle.

Argh, je ne me souviens même pas du nom de toutes les bestioles ! La licorne, le phénix, le sphinx, le dragon, le centaure et après ? Bon sang, Rogue en a cité au moins dix supplémentaires !

En plus, quelle idée d'écrire encore à la plume ? Ils vivent vraiment au XXème siècle les sorciers ? C'est d'une difficulté exécrable et je fais des tâches partout.

Au final, je ne sais retranscrire qu'un pauvre tiers de ce que j'ai pu apprendre aujourd'hui. Le stress m'a fait tout oublier.

Dépitée, je reste immobile devant ma feuille. A part la licorne et le phénix que j'ai vus de mes propres yeux, je suis incapable de dessiner le moindre de ces animaux. C'est fichu, Rogue va me jeter dehors ou me faire boire une de ses horribles potions ! Mon Dieu, faites que les potions ne fonctionnent pas sur moi non plus !

Soudain, une idée géniale s'éclaire dans ma tête. Je prends un autre bout de parchemin et me mets à écrire :

 _Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je dois faire des recherches pour un devoir donné par le professeur Rogue. Puis-je me rendre à la bibliothèque ?_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Sacha Abberline._

J'appelle ensuite Woopsy et lui demande de porter ma lettre au directeur. Celui-ci s'exécute.

C'est vraiment la meilleure idée que j'ai eue depuis longtemps. Je vais pouvoir aller explorer la bibliothèque et changer d'air ! J'emprunterai surement d'autres livres pour avoir de la lecture.

Woopsy revient après quelques minutes seulement. A ses épaules voutées et sa tête baissée, je devine qu'il me rapporte une mauvaise nouvelle :

« Woopsy est désolé, Miss. Le professeur Dumbledore vous prie de rester dans votre chambre. Mais vous pouvez demander à Woopsy de vous ramener n'importe quel livre. Ce serait un honneur pour votre humble serviteur, couine l'elfe avec une courbette.

\- Très bien... réponds-je déçue. Tu pourrais me prendre un livre sur les créatures magiques dans ce cas ? Et aussi quelques ouvrages plus distrayants pour passer le temps dans cette petite pièce. Je te laisse choisir. »

L'elfe acquiesce et se volatilise. Je me jette sur mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour hurler. Mon unique sortie, ce vieux barbu a osé m'en priver !

Le soleil filtre à travers la seule vitre et illumine ma prison. De rage, je tire les rideaux pour me plonger dans le noir et m'enfouir sous mes couettes. Que faire d'autre à part dormir dans ces conditions ?

* * *

Cela fait trois semaines que ça dure. Dumbledore ne m'a pas rappelée depuis la dernière fois. McGonagall me répète sans cesse que le directeur est occupé et qu'il ne sait pas se libérer. Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il a déjà toutes les informations nécessaires et qu'il attend une bonne occasion pour me mettre dehors. Mais il ne peut pas le faire vu que je connais leur secret. Je serais alors une sorte d'otage ? De prisonnière ? J'en frissonne.

Les cours quant à eux se sont succédés. Rogue m'assomme de travail. Je suis bien obligée de me plier à ses ordres vu le cauchemar que fut son premier devoir. En effet, j'ai su décrire correctement certaines créatures mais il m'en manquait une bonne partie, impossible de retrouver leur nom !

Résultat : nettoyage entier de la salle de classe, de son cachot lugubre où il donne ses cours et des cuisines. S'il restait le moindre grain de poussière, je devais tout recommencer. Trois fois que j'ai été contrainte de repasser le balai ! C'est de l'esclavagisme !

Cependant, dans la cuisine, j'ai fait une découverte intéressante. Woopsy n'est pas le seul elfe de maison du château, ils sont en fait des dizaines ! Et ils ont gentiment fait le ménage à ma place tout en m'offrant du thé et des gâteaux. Ils sont très attentionnés, j'aimerais retourner les voir mais je suis éternellement consignée dans ma tour.

La seule échappatoire qui me reste, c'est de laisser pousser mes cheveux à l'infini et d'attendre qu'un prince salvateur monte à ma chambre grâce à eux. Mais bon, d'ici-là, je serai probablement morte d'inactivité.

Pour tromper mon ennui entre deux séances avec McGonagall ou Rogue, je lis énormément. J'ai ainsi dévoré _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ , _Histoire de Poudlard vol. II_ , _Magie maboule pour sorciers toqués_ , _Le guide des amateurs des dragons_ et bien sûr, _Les animaux fantastiques_ même si ce dernier était surtout pour Mr Cheveux Gras.

Mais bon, ces livres ne me servent pas à grand-chose sans baguette magique et je prends inutilement de l'avance sur des cours qui se font déjà de plus en plus rares. Oui, je le ressens bien. Le rythme autrefois effréné de mes professeurs s'essouffle, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de connaissances à me transmettre vu que je suis incapable de maitriser la magie et qu'apprendre à confectionner des potions ne me servira à rien. Je vois dangereusement mon enfermement total dans ma chambre arriver.

Donc à part dormir et lire, que me reste-t-il ? Regarder par la fenêtre. Je m'amuse souvent à inventer des dialogues entre les élèves qui sont dans mon champ de vision ou à leur donner des surnoms.

Par exemple, le groupe des trois inséparables que j'ai rencontré le jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai nommé Bouclettes, Binoclard et Carotte. Je les vois souvent se rendre chez le garde-chasse ou comploter d'une façon qu'ils veulent discrète. Ils ne doivent pas être des élèves modèles, c'est certain.

J'ai aussi reconnu le grand brun à la chocogrenouille qui vole souvent au-dessus du Lac Noir avec son balai. Il est sûrement dans l'équipe de Quidditch vu les heures qu'il passe à s'entrainer seul. Les jumeaux roux passent aussi régulièrement dans le parc. Ils sont toujours chargés de sacs remplis de bric-à-brac ou une sorte de vieux parchemin à la main.

Et enfin, un autre groupe qui détonne est constitué uniquement de Serpentards plutôt jeunes, toujours attroupés autour de ce petit garçon dont les cheveux blonds très clairs sont coiffés vers l'arrière. Le Petit Prince et ses sujets.

J'ai pu remarquer que Bouclettes et sa bande avaient souvent des problèmes avec le Petit Prince. Je me demande bien pourquoi mais je me plais à imaginer que c'est parce qu'ils sont secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre mais, vu qu'ils sont de maisons différentes, ils doivent se cacher et jouent les ennemis. Un peu à la Roméo et Juliette.

Le problème c'est que nous sommes bientôt en octobre et que nous restons en Grande-Bretagne, le pays de la pluie et de la grisaille. Désormais, peu d'élèves mettent les pieds sous ma fenêtre et je perds l'une de mes précieuses distractions. Alors je suis là, éternellement couchée sur mon lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard absent.

Je vois à peine Woopsy déposer mon repas de midi sur mon bureau. J'ai déjà essayé d'engager une conversation avec lui mais il me dit toujours qu'il a du travail et qu'il ne peut s'attarder. Après quoi, il me fait une bonne centaine de courbettes d'excuses avant de s'en aller. Alors, je ne fais plus attention à lui. Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Je m'ennuie simplement.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose a changé. Une enveloppe jaunie. Je bondis et manque de renverser tout le plateau pour me saisir de la lettre et la lire en un trait :

 _Chère Sacha,_

 _Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus. J'en suis désolé, tu dois trouver le temps long. Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre à 16h00 ? Nous pourrons continuer nos petites recherches._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

J'attends donc impatiemment l'heure avant de filer plus vite que le vent. Comme la dernière fois, Dumbledore m'attend dans la salle. Sur le bureau où je m'assieds habituellement sont alignés une petite dizaine de flacons contenant diverses substances. Des potions, je suppose.

« Prends place, Sacha, commence l'homme. Aujourd'hui nous allons tester différentes potions. Tiens, bois cela s'il te plait. C'est de la pimentine, une potion pour lutter contre le rhume et le froid. »

Il me tend un flacon d'où s'échappe une fine fumée blanche et rempli d'un liquide rouge feu. Je l'avale d'un coup.

« Ça pique un peu sur la langue, remarqué-je.

\- De simples piments entrent dans sa composition. Tu es juste sensible à eux et non à la potion en elle-même sinon tu aurais de la vapeur qui te sortirait des oreilles et ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, voici une potion de sommeil et une de ratatinage. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que fais la première mais la deuxième permet de rendre quelqu'un minuscule. »

Aucun effet pour les deux. Seul un goût aigre reste sur ma langue.

« Bien, bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Essayons des préparations un peu plus puissantes. Tout d'abord du polynectar. Si elle marche, tu devrais prendre l'apparence du professeur Rogue. » me sourit Dumbledore.

Prise d'horreur, je supplie la bouillie couleur terre de ne pas me changer en cette effroyable personne que je déteste plus que tout. En tous cas, le goût de la potion est en accord parfait avec Rogue : horrible. Mais hormis une furieuse envie de rendre le contenu de mon estomac, rien ne se passe. J'empoigne une fiole au contenu vert émeraude pour faire passer ma nausée.

« Il s'agit de veritaserum, une puissante potion qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité. Alors, Sacha, je te demande, tu dors toujours avec un doudou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je pense à Alan et rougis malgré moi. Je perds mon calme habituel et m'écrie :

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Les lèvres du vieil homme s'étirent. Il m'a eue. Pourquoi je perds autant mes moyens face à lui ? Il fait ressortir ce que je déteste en moi : la fillette naïve qui me sert normalement de masque pour arriver à mes fins.

« Eh bien, mentir n'est pas une aptitude que tous peuvent avoir. Maintenant veux-tu bien te pencher sur ce chaudron et me dire ce que tu sens ? »

Dans le récipient bouillonne un liquide rose pétant. J'ai beau me forcer, la substance est complètement inodore pour moi.

« Alors ce n'est même pas la peine que tu l'avales. Ce philtre d'amour est censé dégager une odeur qui t'attire. Passons aux deux dernières. Mais pour cela, je vais devoir te faire une petite entaille dans la main si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je fais non de la tête et Dumbledore ouvre alors un petit sillon sanglant dans ma paume à l'aide d'un couteau bien aiguisé. Je me mords les lèvres, ça fait quand même un peu mal.

« Je vais d'abord verser un peu d'essence de dictame sur ta blessure, c'est une potion de soin. »

Rien du tout, comme à chaque fois. Le professeur prend alors un mouchoir et essuie le sang de ma main qui commençait doucement à couler au sol. Il attrape ensuite le dernier flacon dans lequel se trouve un liquide semblable à de l'eau.

« Les larmes de phénix ont des propriétés curatives extrêmement puissantes mais sont très rares. Par chance, tu l'as vu toi-même, mon propre compagnon est un de ces oiseaux fantastiques. »

Quelques gouttes tombent sur ma plaie et, contre toute attente, cette dernière se referme avec une lenteur extrême. Elle laisse derrière elle une marque rouge de peau à vif, prête à se rouvrir.

« Intéressant, très intéressant, murmure Dumbledore. Les larmes n'ont pas fonctionné correctement, ta blessure est loin d'être guérie mais au moins, elle est refermée. On dirait que tu ne peux plus bloquer la magie quand elle atteint un taux de puissance très élevé. Nous avons fait une découverte capitale et ainsi, je sais désormais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tester des produits et des sorts dangereux ou mortels sur toi. Tu peux y aller, merci pour tout Sacha. »

Il s'installe alors pour prendre des notes dans son cahier. Je regarde ma main. Le moindre choc me refera saigner, je dois être prudente. Mais une minute... Ce vieux fou envisageait sérieusement d'essayer de me tuer ?

Ne voulant pas trouver de réponse, je quitte la pièce.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici. Je remercie particulièrement ceux qui me suivent depuis le tout début !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages, hormis les OCs, proviennent de l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling.

 **Maxine3482** : Contente de voir que tu continues à suivre mon histoire :) Cependant je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux dire par développer plus mon fil rouge... J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à plus que je ne peux t'offrir mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

« Echec et mat. » dis-je.

Vaincu, le roi noir prend son épée et se tranche la tête, mettant fin à la partie. Je soupire. Bien que le plateau soit ensorcelé pour pouvoir jouer seul, ses mouvements sont répétitifs, si bien qu'il m'est devenu facile de le battre. Tandis que les différentes pièces se réparent et se replacent sur leur case respective, je pousse le jeu sous mon lit, lasse de ces victoires faciles.

Deux semaines que le vieux barbu ne m'a pas rappelée. Deux semaines durant lesquelles je n'ai eu que trois occasions de sortir de ma chambre pour les cours. Ils prétendent tous être trop occupés par la préparation de la soirée d'Halloween mais je sais qu'au fond, ils n'ont plus rien à me dire. Même les livres de la bibliothèque ont perdu leur intérêt à mes yeux. Je passe mes journées assise devant la fenêtre à observer le paysage, attendant désespérément que quelque chose bouge dans ma vie.

Ça ne peut plus durer.

J'ai quitté l'orphelinat un mois plus tôt parce que je m'y sentais enfermée mais ici, dans cette chambre qui semble rétrécir jour après jour, c'est encore bien pire ! Au moins, là-bas, Mary était à mes côtés !

C'est décidé, je vais partir. La curiosité ne me retient plus assez dans ce château, j'ai déjà trouvé des réponses à la plupart de mes questions. Il est temps pour moi d'entamer une nouvelle aventure et une vraie cette fois-ci. Une aventure où je peux me déplacer et vivre librement, où je pourrais enfin parler à des gens ! Oui, le contact social me manque énormément, surtout en voyant les visages souriants des élèves passer sous ma fenêtre.

Le problème pour m'échapper tient en deux mots : Albus Dumbledore. Il ne me laissera pas partir ainsi. Surtout depuis que ses recherches sur moi ont fortement progressées avec les larmes de phénix. Mais j'ai au moins un avantage sur lui, aucun de ses sorts ne marchera avec moi. Il faut juste que je sorte discrètement du château, exactement comme j'avais pu l'atteindre à mon arrivée. Le dôme protecteur autour de l'école confère une certaine sécurité donc, hormis Rusard, peu de professeurs rôdent dans le château en pleine nuit.

Aujourd'hui, je tente ma chance.

Comme la première fois, je me réveille très tôt. Il est 03h00. Je fais mon sac en y ajoutant la cravate noire de mon uniforme en souvenir. J'enfile mes vêtements de moldue et ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Rien, pas un seul bruit de semelle que l'on frappe sur le sol. Je descends les escaliers en me faisant la plus légère possible et à l'angle du mur, je vérifie que la voie est libre. Je procède ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Pas furtifs. Vérification. Progression.

C'est seulement après ce laps de temps que je réalise qu'en fait, je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve la sortie. Non mais quelle idiote ! Tu pouvais pas planifier un peu mieux ton évasion, Sacha ?! Bon, il est de toute façon trop tard pour reculer donc avançons.

Quelques instants d'errance plus tard, je reconnais enfin un élément du château : le tableau derrière lequel est dissimulée la cuisine que j'ai dû nettoyée il y a quelques semaines. Les elfes pourront peut-être m'aider, eux.

Je trouve les petites créatures en train de faire une immense vaisselle, sans doute celle des élèves. Lorsque j'entre, tous tournent leurs gros yeux globuleux vers moi et certains abandonnent même leur tâche pour m'accueillir, Woopsy le premier.

On me propose des tasses de chocolat chaud et des biscuits de toute part et avant que je puisse refuser, une des créatures m'assied à une table dans un coin de la pièce. Une autre m'apporte la boisson chaude et quelques cookies.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure tardive, Miss ? couine un elfe à ma gauche.

\- Eh bien, je me suis perdue et cherche la sortie de cet immense château, pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Pour sûr, Miss. Tipee va vous amener jusqu'où vous le souhaitez. Mais prenez le temps de finir votre tasse, je vous prie. » me répond le dénommé Tipee.

Super, c'est plus facile que prévu avec cette aide inopinée. Les elfes de maison sont vraiment prêts à tout pour rendre service et ne posent aucune question pour mon plus grand bonheur. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ma situation ? Hormis Woopsy bien entendu mais vu qu'il est juste là, il n'y a pas de problème...

Je m'étrangle avec le liquide brûlant, provoquant une violente douleur sur ma langue.

« Où est Woopsy ? articulé-je en toussotant.

\- Il a transplané il y a peu, Miss, dit un petit être.

\- Bon sang ! Tipee, on y va maintenant, pressé-je en me levant de ma chaise.

\- Mais Maîtresse, vous n'avez pas fini votre...

\- TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurlé-je.

Je me précipite sur la poignée de la porte et ouvre cette dernière avant de m'immobiliser, frappée d'horreur.

Un homme à la longue barbe argentée, portant des lunettes en demi-lunes et une robe de nuit, se tient tout sourire juste devant moi :

« Bonsoir Sacha, une petite fringale nocturne ? Cela m'arrive souvent aussi. »

Dumbledore entre dans la pièce et s'assied à la table que je viens à peine de quitter. Je n'ose pas bouger, trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste. Woopsy suit le vieux sorcier en me lançant un regard implorant le pardon. Le professeur tapote alors sur une chaise placée à côté de lui par les elfes, m'intimant de le rejoindre. Je m'exécute, tendue à l'extrême.

Comment ai-je pu faire cette irréparable erreur ? Non seulement j'ai lamentablement échoué mais en plus, celui qui me retient captive est maintenant au courant de mes intentions de fuite.

« Tu sais, Sacha, commence Dumbledore en buvant une gorgée du thé qu'un elfe lui présente. C'est un monde cruel qui t'attend dehors. Comment vas-tu te débrouiller sans argent ? Tu n'as que 12 ans, personne ne t'embauchera pour un quelconque travail. Et même si tu es recueillie par une famille aimante, tu te sentiras encore enfermée et tu voudras de nouveau partir, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu deviendras une sans-abri ? Tu ne survivras pas une semaine dans la rue. »

Je ne peux que m'écraser devant les paroles du professeur. Au fond, je sais qu'il a raison. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai franchi les portes de l'orphelinat. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne _peux_ pas vivre enfermée. Je dois apprendre, bouger, explorer, m'aventurer, voyager... comme avec Maman. Ce serait la trahir que de rester ici sans rien faire d'autre que de regarder les saisons défiler à travers une vitre. Je relève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, bien décidée à lui dire ce que je pense.

Les prunelles bleues du directeur sont pénétrantes, remplies d'une fermeté que je n'avais alors jamais décelée dans son regard habituellement pétillant et amusé. Il les plante dans les miennes, me réduisant au silence.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas rester ici, Sacha. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir alors ne m'oblige pas à t'enfermer définitivement. Woopsy va te raccompagner à ta chambre.»

Clouée sur place, vaincue, je ne peux que baisser la tête face à cet homme. Je me sens lâche mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, Dumbledore me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Woopsy attrape délicatement ma main et m'entraîne dans le dédale de Poudlard. Je me laisse conduire, tout mon courage envolé. Une fois dans la chambre, le petit elfe se lance :

« Miss Abberline, il était du devoir de Woopsy de...

\- Woopsy, le coupé-je, ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

La créature hésite quelques instants avant de disparaître dans le « POP » caractéristique du transplanage. C'est de sa faute, à lui et rien qu'à lui. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Il m'a trahi.

Et Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? J'ai eu... peur. Ses paroles sonnaient comme des menaces. Il n'hésitera pas à employer la manière forte pour me garder au sein des murs du château.

J'ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau et y prends la clé de ma chambre qui ne m'a auparavant jamais servie. Je verrouille ensuite ma porte. Je sais que ce geste n'arrêtera jamais un sorcier mais, symboliquement, cela me rassure un peu. Tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce ronde, un plan germe dans mon esprit. Pitié, faites que ça marche !

« Tipee ! appelé-je pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, Miss ? » répond presqu'instantanément une voix aiguë.

Parfait. L'appel fonctionne avec tous les elfes de maison, pas seulement avec Woopsy. Je regarde Tipee. Il est moins chétif que son camarade et ses oreilles pointent vers le haut. A part cela, ils se ressemblent énormément.

« J'ai un service à te demander... »

Une fois l'elfe parti, je m'enfuis sous mes couettes avec l'intention de ne plus en ressortir. Plus de cours, plus de Dumbledore, juste la noirceur et la chaleur réconfortante de mon lit.

* * *

Cela fait six jours que je n'ai plus pointé le bout de mon nez hors de mes couvertures, hormis pour manger ou faire ma toilette. A des heures régulières, j'entends Woopsy transplaner et déposer mon plateau-repas. Il ne dit jamais rien mais je peux sentir son regard rond scruter la bosse que je forme sur mon lit. Il a tout ce qu'il mérite, je ne veux plus le voir.

Mais bien entendu, cela fait partie de mon plan. Je dois dire que je me suis surpassée cette fois-ci. J'ai appris de mes erreurs et ai étudié par cœur le plan de l'école présent dans _Histoire de Poudlard_. Ainsi, j'ai pu établir l'itinéraire le plus court et sûr à la fois pour gagner la sortie de cette prison. Je n'agirai pas non plus de nuit. Il sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi de me fondre dans la foule des élèves pendant une heure de pause. Il faudra juste faire attention aux professeurs.

C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour.

L'elfe de maison arrive à midi pile, j'ai une demi-heure pour tout mettre en place. Je sors de ma cachette et remplace mon corps par les coussins du fauteuil et des vêtements. Je suis certaine que ce traître fait des rapports au directeur. Ainsi, le vieux barbu pensera que je fais exactement la même chose que ces six derniers jours alors que je serai déjà loin.

J'abandonne mon sac et mes habits fétiches à la chambre pour donner un aspect plus réaliste. Les deux seuls objets que j'emporte sont Alan et la photo de Maman. Je les dissimule sous le pull de l'uniforme que je porte. Je quitte ensuite ma cage et vais me cacher dans les toilettes du couloir, juste à droite de ma tour.

Midi sonne, les bruits de centaines de pas emplissent les couloirs. Je sors et me mêle à la foule. Personne ne semble me remarquer. J'avance rapidement. Il ne faut pas que je perde de temps, ma supercherie risque à toute instant d'être découverte.

Soudain, une cape noire et des cheveux gras entrent dans mon champ de vision. Rogue ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas apparaître à un plus mauvais moment. Heureusement, il ne semble pas être à la recherche de quelqu'un et marche droit devant lui, son visage aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

D'un mouvement instinctif, je me cache derrière deux garçons plus grands que moi. Ma petite taille m'est finalement utile.

« Mais qui voilà ? dit une voix que je pense reconnaître par malheur.

\- C'est notre petit chaton, où étais-tu passée pendant tout ce temps ? continue un autre individu.

\- On t'a cherchée, nous. Fred et moi étions tellement tristes de ne plus te voir. » pleurniche faussement l'autre.

De toutes les personnes derrière qui je pouvais me cacher, il a fallu que ça tombe sur les jumeaux rouquins ?! Je suis maudite ! Je fais un pas en arrière, espérant trouver une échappatoire. Mais la carrure carrée des frères empêche la moindre tentative de fuite. Très vite, je suis attrapée par les bras et soulevée de terre.

« Tu vas venir manger avec nous à la Grande Salle, on va te présenter aux autres Gryffondors ! »

L'image de Bouclette, Binoclard et Carotte me vient à l'esprit. C'est le pire scénario qui puisse arriver ! J'en ai la nausée... Un plan si parfait gâché par deux imbéciles. Je tente le tout pour le tout : adoption de la tête de petite fille battue et innocente.

« Je suis désolée, les garçons... mais je dois faire une course urgente chez Hagrid. Vous voulez-bien me lâcher, s'il vous plait ? »

Ils s'arrêtent et me regardent quelques instants, interloqués. Je fais en sorte d'avoir un visage désolé et que mes yeux bleus soient un peu humides.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle parle, Fred..., commence l'un.

\- Oui, Georges et elle...

\- NE SAIT VRAIMENT PAS MENTIR ! » éclatent-ils de rire en chœur.

Ma mine se décompose. Cela n'échappe pas à Fred. Ou à Georges, je n'en sais rien, impossible de les différencier.

« Hagrid dîne dans la Grande Salle avec les élèves, comme tous les professeurs. C'est donc improbable que tu doives aller le voir à sa cabane maintenant, m'explique-t-il.

\- Alors, sur ce, allons manger ! Je meurs de faim !» continue Fred ou Georges en reprenant le chemin de la salle, leur emprise sur mes bras toujours ferme.

 _Comme tous les professeurs_ , _comme tous les professeurs_ , _comme tous les professeurs_...

Cette bribe de phrase tourne dans ma tête. NOOOOOOOOOOON ! _Il_ sera certainement là. Et s' _il_ me voit, c'est la fin ! Je dois me libérer au plus vite avant que...

Nous passons les portes de la Grande Salle où se rassemblent des centaines d'étudiants mais la seule chose que je vois, ce sont les yeux bleus et stupéfaits de Dumbledore qui se sont logés dans les miens au moment même où nous avons pénétré la pièce.

Ne réfléchissant plus, j'écrase le pied d'un des jumeaux de tout mon poids. Il pousse un cri de douleur et lâche prise. Je me dégage alors rapidement de l'autre, profitant de la surprise déclenchée par mon attaque. Pour finir, je fais demi-tour et remonte tant bien que mal le flux d'élèves rentrant.

Il ne peut pas me jeter de sorts, il ne peut pas me jeter de sorts ! Je tente de me convaincre, de faire taire la terreur au creux de mon ventre.

La porte d'entrée du château est juste là, je la franchis et arrive dans le parc. Je dois sortir de l'enceinte de l'école et me planquer. C'est le seul moyen de lui échapper car il contrôle toute la zone, l'unique village des environs, Pré-au-Lard, étant entièrement peuplé de sorciers.

Je cours le plus vite possible à travers l'herbe. Le sang tambourine à mes oreilles. Le stress me rend sourde et je n'entends pas le cri d'un oiseau au-dessus de ma tête. Des serres acérées agrippent soudain mon pull et je décolle du sol sans pouvoir opposer de résistance. Le phénix de Dumbledore m'emmène haut, très haut, et avec une facilité déconcertante. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir de frayeur.

Nous atteignons finalement une grande tour dont la fenêtre est ouverte. L'oiseau n'hésite pas et s'engouffre dans la pièce circulaire avant de me lâcher lourdement sur le plancher. Le bureau du directeur. Retour à la case départ.

La porte s'ouvre et Dumbledore entre. Je suis toujours assise à terre, mes jambes trop tremblantes pour supporter mon poids. Le vieil homme me toise de toute sa hauteur, la colère peut se lire dans ses prunelles. Il tend une main vers moi.

Je sais que ce n'est pas pour m'aider à me relever. Je fouille dans la poche de ma jupe et en sors la clé de ma chambre que je dépose dans sa paume ridée. Il se détourne alors de moi et redescend l'escalier en colimaçon. Je me relève péniblement pour le suivre. A mi-chemin, il lâche :

« Les jumeaux Weasley seront oubliettés. Ce sera comme si cet incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ton existence doit demeurer secrète, tu ne sembles pas l'avoir compris. »

Pour les frères, peut-être, mais pour moi, cet « incident » aura des répercutions inimaginables. Lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, Dumbledore me dit ces dernières paroles :

« C'est terminé, Sacha. » avant de verrouiller la porte derrière moi et d'emporter la clé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. En effet, c'est terminé, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Le lendemain, je ne fais que regarder par la fenêtre. Les professeurs et certains élèves parcourent le parc pour accrocher çà et là des citrouilles taillées en les faisant voler à l'aide de leurs baguettes. D'autres plantent quelques épouvantails dans l'herbe ou tendent de fausses toiles d'araignées. La fête d'Halloween se prépare. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un grand évènement chez les sorciers et tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs se retrouvent dans la Grande Salle pour manger et s'amuser.

Ce soir est donc l'occasion parfaite pour effectuer la deuxième phase de mon plan : l'évasion finale. La nuit est tombée et Woopsy m'a amené un repas beaucoup plus copieux que d'habitude. Si le vieux pense qu'il va m'amadouer de cette façon, il rêve. Mais il faut que je prenne des forces alors j'engloutis le contenu de mon assiette sans en laisser une miette.

21 h 30. La soirée doit battre son plein maintenant. Il est temps d'y aller. Je m'approche de mon lit et sors de sous mon coussin un petit bout de métal. Tipee est vraiment le meilleur, il a su créer la réplique exacte de la clé de ma chambre, et ce en un claquement de doigt.

Je repense à mes précédentes tentatives de fuite. Le plan A a lamentablement échoué mais le plan B quant à lui n'était qu'un leurre. Un piège pour que Dumbledore pense qu'il m'a définitivement enfermée. S'il avait fonctionné, cela aurait été merveilleux mais aucune importance.

Mon objectif réel était bel et bien cette fête d'Halloween, ce moment où absolument tout le monde dans le château est concentré dans la même salle et occupé à autre chose. Le fait que le directeur verrouille ma porte et emporte la clé qu'il pense unique lui permet de ne pas me surveiller pendant cette importante soirée.

Nous voici donc au plan C, celui qui va me faire remporter la victoire. Il ne fallait pas se frotter à moi, Dumbledore !

Cette fois-ci, j'emporte mon sac et mes vêtements moldus. Pas question de laisser la moindre trace dans cette prison. Je tourne le double de la clé dans la serrure et sors. Pas une voix ne résonne dans les couloirs. Comme prévu, ils sont tous à la Grande Salle. Je connais encore le plan de Poudlard par cœur donc pas de problème. Mais je ne peux pas utiliser le chemin direct car celui-ci passe devant l'endroit où se tient la fête. Il me faut faire un détour.

Mon pas n'est ni trop rapide pour ne pas faire de bruit, ni trop lent pour ne pas perdre de temps. Après quelques minutes, j'arrive dans un grand couloir plein de courants d'air. Je frisonne et enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe rouge vif. Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid ? Je tourne la tête et obtiens la réponse. Toutes les vitres sont grandes ouvertes. Qui a bien pu faire cela ?

Soudain, l'étoffe qui entoure mon cou est tirée vers l'arrière. Elle se resserre fermement autour de ma gorge, me faisant suffoquer. Mon agresseur ne semble pas en démordre et lève l'écharpe vers le haut pour me faire perdre pied. Une éternité semble s'écouler, l'oxygène commence à me manquer et ma vision se trouble quelque peu.

Subitement, on me relâche. Le fantôme que j'ai rencontré lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard passe alors devant moi et me tire la langue.

Je tombe à genoux mais n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, des pas approchent. Serait-ce cela qui a fait fuir l'esprit frappeur ? Je me traîne comme je peux jusque derrière un long rideau qui descend au sol. Je tente d'avaler de grandes coulées d'air tout en restant silencieuse mais dois plaquer mes mains contre ma bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ma respiration.

La voix de Rusard s'élève alors dans le couloir. Oh non ! Son chat va sentir ma présence...

« Miss Teigne ? Où es-tu, ma belle ? Miss Teigne revient ! » implore le concierge.

On dirait que son animal s'est égaré. La chance est de mon côté pour une fois. L'homme ayant tourné au coin du couloir, j'inspire le plus d'oxygène que je peux en un coup et m'appuie contre la pierre froide du mur en fermant les yeux. La tête me tourne. J'effleure mon cou douloureux avec le bout de mes doigts. Il va me rester une marque. Est-ce que l'ectoplasme avait vraiment l'intention de m'étrangler à mort ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai un peu repris mes esprits. Je dois continuer ma route et quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. J'avance péniblement, le visage baissé vers le sol, sans force pour maintenir mon crâne droit.

« PLOC. »

Je n'ai même pas remarqué la grande quantité d'eau qui inonde le couloir et mes pieds sont maintenant trempés. Un reflet rouge à la surface du liquide me fait lever les yeux vers le mur.

Un cri silencieux se cale dans ma gorge en voyant le message écarlate écrit à même la pierre

 _La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._

Du sang. Je reste immobile, mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Le corps du chat de Rusard gît à côté du message, inerte.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je me retourne. La situation s'empire. Face à moi se tiennent Bouclettes, Carotte et Binoclard, eux aussi horrifiés par le spectacle macabre qui s'offre à nous. Seule Bouclettes semble me reconnaître car ses yeux noisette s'agrandissent quand ils croisent les miens.

Les deux garçons sont quant à eux méfiants et hostiles. C'est une réaction normale, qui ne se comporterait pas ainsi en découvrant une parfaite inconnue sur une probable scène de crime ?

Ni eux, ni la centaine d'élèves qui débarquent subitement du couloir de droite. Tous regardent d'abord l'inscription avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La chambre des secrets ? Un héritier ?

\- Les prochains seront les Sang-de-Bourbes !

\- Mais qui est cette fille ?

\- Elle porte des vêtements étranges...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant.

\- C'est certainement elle la coupable ! » crie une voix qui surpasse les autres.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'accordent sur cette dernière déclaration et les injures, les menaces envers moi s'intensifient. Certains sortent leurs baguettes mais un roux aux lunettes écailles est le premier à agir et me lance un _Stupéfix_ qui ne me fait naturellement rien.

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de l'attaquant mais aussi sur ceux des spectateurs. Le rouquin retente sa chance bien que ce soit inutile. Il semble de plus en plus perdu. Je lève mes mains devant moi en signe de soumission, espérant calmer la foule qui se fait de plus en plus virulente.

Mais rien à faire. Deux garçons battis comme des armoires à glace s'avancent maintenant vers moi, sûrement pour m'assommer. Je suis désemparée, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

Une grande main se pose délicatement sur mon épaule. Je tourne ma tête encore vacillante. Derrière moi se tient Dumbledore et son sourire rassurant. Une vague de soulagement déferle en moi et je ne peux retenir des sanglots :

« Désolée... Je suis désolée, Professeur. J'aurais dû vous écouter... A cause de moi, maintenant vous...

\- Ce n'est rien, Sacha, répond le directeur d'une voix pleine de la même tendresse qu'il m'a témoignée à notre rencontre. Il est temps que tout cela cesse. Dès ce soir. »

Et, sans que je m'en aperçoive, le calme était revenu dans le couloir.

* * *

Sacha va-telle enfin pouvoir vivre parmi les sorciers ? Allez savoir... ;) Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Univers, personnages de Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling, Sacha à moi

 **Kaffee** : Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! C'est toujours incroyable de voir qu'une nouvelle personne suit les aventures de Sacha :) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Un bon millier de paires d'yeux est braqué sur moi. Mes joues devenues brûlantes doivent avoir adopté une couleur vermillon éclatante sous la pression des regards. Je tente de déglutir malgré mon cou encore douloureux.

On m'a assise sur une chaise en bois de laquelle je fais front à la Grande Salle remplie à craquer de tous les résidents de Poudlard. Elèves, professeurs, fantômes, mêmes les hiboux sont présents. Mes doigts se tortillent machinalement sur mes genoux et je n'ose relever le visage, trop embarrassée par la situation. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire que l'on expose au grand jour.

Mais, contrairement à une fête foraine, le silence est total dans la pièce. Seuls les pas réguliers des aller-retours de Dumbledore troublent le calme apparent. Cependant, la tension dans l'air est palpable, chacun attend les paroles du vieil homme. Celui-ci cherche visiblement ses mots, ceux qui lui permettront de prouver mon innocence. Soudain, il s'arrête et se tourne vers l'assemblée alors que tout le monde tend l'oreille :

« Chers élèves, je vous ai caché l'existence d'une certaine personne depuis son arrivée au château en début d'année scolaire. Celle-ci se tient ce soir devant vous car il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité. Voyez-vous, cette jeune fille est une moldue. »

Simple, efficace, il n'en faut pas plus pour briser le mutisme collectif. Des centaines de murmures se font entendre, se mêlant très vite en un brouhaha assourdissant. Les innombrables visages des étudiants affichent une seule et même expression : l'incompréhension. « Que fait une moldue ici ? » doivent-ils penser. Le directeur se racle la gorge, ramenant instantanément la salle au silence.

« Vous vous demandez certainement quelle est la raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Et bien simplement, notre invitée n'est pas une moldue ordinaire. Elle possède un don incroyable dont je dois percer le secret. »

Dumbledore marque une pause, tout le monde est suspendu à ses paroles, même moi qui sais pourtant ce qui va suivre. Après de longues secondes, le professeur continue d'une voix plus forte :

« La magie ne lui fait aucun effet. »

Des cris de protestation éclatent de toute part. Personne ne semble enclin à croire une telle déclaration. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ma capacité vient bouleverser dans leur monde mais j'ai l'impression que les sorciers préfèreraient que celle-ci ne soit que pure fantaisie. Tout le monde se tait lorsque Dumbledore continue :

« Mr Weasley, vous avez jeté un sortilège de stupéfixion à cette demoiselle, je me trompe ? Quel a été le résultat ? »

Le jeune homme aux lunettes écailles vers lequel le vieux sorcier s'est tourné ouvre des yeux ronds. Il hésite avant de trancher :

« Ri... Rien, Professeur. Mon sort n'a eu aucun effet. »

Les élèves échangent des regards inquiets en comprenant petit à petit que la situation est bien réelle. Des chuchotements flottent dans la pièce. Je peine un peu à respirer, je n'ai jamais été à mon aise devant des inconnus, surtout quand ceux-ci se comptent par centaines.

Mon jugement va bientôt tomber, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ? Mais au moment où Dumbledore s'approche de moi, un garçon blond se lève de sa chaise et interpelle le sorcier. Je le reconnais, il s'agit du Petit Prince.

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Professeur, dit-il avec une voix mielleuse et faussement désolée, mais j'ai du mal à croire votre histoire. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que cette... fille n'est pas une sorcière qui a utilisé un sort de protection sur elle-même ? »

Il a volontairement tiré en longueur au moment où il devait me désigner et son air de dégoût ne m'a pas échappé. Malgré l'insolence non dissimulée dans les paroles du garçon, Dumbledore reste impassible et pour toute réponse, me tend sa baguette. Je la saisis et il m'ordonne :

« Sacha, lance un sort à cet élève s'il te plait. »

Je regarde alternativement l'adulte et l'enfant sans vraiment comprendre. Le Petit Prince me lance un sourire moqueur, comme s'il me défiait. Cette attitude m'énerve, je vais lui montrer. Je sais que ça ne marchera pas mais cela fera au moins un peu peur à ce gamin arrogant.

J'agite la baguette et prononce une des seules formules magiques qui m'est restée en mémoire :

« _Stupéfix_! »

Le garçon ne bronche même pas. Pourquoi ? S'il pense réellement que je suis une sorcière, il devrait au moins être prêt à parer mon coup, non ? Or là, aucune réaction. Je suis presque déçue.

« Alors, Mr Malefoy, êtes-vous convaincu ? demande Dumbledore au blond.

\- Oui. Aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne lancerait un sort en tenant sa baguette à l'envers. » répond-t-il en élargissant son sourire ennuyant dans ma direction.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je baisse mes yeux vers mes mains. Elles sont fermement refermées sur l'extrémité la plus fine de la baguette, le manche étant pointé vers le Petit Prince. Je deviens écarlate et tourne l'objet pour le remettre dans le bon sens, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Comment ne m'en suis-je pas aperçue ? Je tourne mon visage rouge et furieux vers un Dumbledore en train de glousser dans sa barbe, ce vieux fou a fait exprès de me tendre son bâton de la mauvaise façon ! Il me le reprend ensuite des mains pour finalement me viser :

« _Petrificus totalus_! »

Les personnes présentes sursautent, moi y comprise. Nous ne nous y attendions pas. Mais ainsi, le professeur a définitivement prouvé que j'étais intouchable. Quelques élèves sifflent tandis que la plupart reste bouché bée. Même un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ne peut m'atteindre.

« Mes chers élèves, j'espère que cette petite démonstration vous aura définitivement convaincus de la véracité de mes propos. Je suis certain que vous saurez accueillir notre nouvelle résidente comme il se doit. Maintenant, retournez à vos dortoirs, la soirée a été riche en émotions. » conclut Dumbledore.

Les adolescents, à la fois impressionnés et perplexes, se meuvent doucement pour gagner la sortie de la salle. Certains me lancent des sourires, d'autres, pour la plupart des Serpentards, m'adressent des regards hostiles. Malgré cela, ça s'est mieux passé que ce que j'imaginais même si j'ai probablement subi la pire humiliation de ma vie. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit sorcier aux lunettes en demi-lunes, il me causera toujours des problèmes celui-là.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être joyeuse, ma longue captivité prend fin. Je me tourne vers Dumbledore et lui fait un signe de tête ravi auquel il répond de la même façon. Il est redevenu comme au premier jour et cela me rend infiniment heureuse.

Au moment où je veux moi aussi regagner ma chambre, une chevelure brune et imposante me barre la route.

« Sacha ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? Hermione, la fille du train, me dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Oui, réponds-je contente qu'elle me rappelle son prénom et m'évite ainsi un moment gênant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti mais je ne voulais pas que tu découvres que je n'avais rien à faire à bord du Poudlard Express.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. J'ai en effet trouvé étrange que tu ne sois pas à la cérémonie de répartition. Mais mes doutes se sont renforcés alors que je ne te croisais jamais dans les couloirs de l'école. J'ai interrogé le professeur McGonagall qui est restée très évasive sur le sujet en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une élève appelée Sacha Abberline. Cela me semblait très suspect, alors... »

Pendant que son flot de paroles continue, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que cette fille est en fait... plutôt agaçante ? Elle donne l'impression d'être plus intelligente que tout le monde... Cependant, elle a un petit quelque chose de touchant qui m'attire. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien tous les quatre. » finit-elle enfin avec un sourire.

Tous les quatre ? Je regarde au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione et remarque la présence de Binoclard et Carotte. Le premier est plongé dans une intense réflexion alors que le deuxième baille nonchalamment.

Aucun des deux ne semble enclin à me prêter la moindre attention et c'est la jeune fille qui les sermonne :

« Ron ! Harry ! Vous pourriez être un peu polis et venir vous présenter. »

Les garçons daignent alors s'approcher et m'adresser la parole :

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Enchanté, dit celui aux cheveux noirs.

\- Ron Weasley, lâche l'autre.

\- Je suis Sacha Abberline. On s'est croisés à King's Cross le jour de la rentrée. »

J'ai l'impression que l'immense rouquin s'en fiche éperdument et veut juste rejoindre son lit mais Harry, quant à lui, ouvre de grands yeux :

« Tu es la fille que j'ai failli écrasée avec mon chariot !

\- Tout juste. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de m'être enfuie de la sorte ce jour-là, ce n'était pas très gentil.

\- Pas de problème, m'assure-t-il en haussant les épaules, tu devais nous trouver étranges avec tous nos bagages.

\- Oui, énormément ! »

Et nous rions de bon cœur. Quel bonheur de pouvoir discuter avec des gens de mon âge ! Hermione me maintient fermement le bras. Je me demande bien pourquoi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir. Cela dit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut m'imposer aux deux autres. Bien que Harry soit amical, il me coule parfois des regards méfiants. Quant à son compagnon masculin, il ne prend même pas part à la discussion.

J'aimerais rester là toute la nuit mais Dumbledore rejoint notre petit groupe pour nous rappeler à l'ordre et nous envoyer dormir.

« On se voit demain au petit déjeuner, Sacha ! » me lance Hermione en avançant vers la porte.

Je regarde le directeur avec un visage que je veux le plus adorable possible, à la manière d'un chiot abandonné. Amusé par ma comédie, le vieil homme me souffle :

« Bien entendu, tu es autorisée à prendre tes repas dans la Grande Salle désormais. »

Je me retiens de sauter de joie et me contente d'un merci enjoué. Je ne vais pas faire ce plaisir à Dumbledore, je n'oublierai pas ce qu'il m'a fait si facilement mais suis quand même contente qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. Je vais pouvoir le pardonner. Et Woopsy aussi. Je devrais même m'excuser auprès de lui, il n'a fait que suivre les indications de son maître après tout.

En sifflotant de bonheur, je retourne vers ma chambre qui me semble redevenue un paradis.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis que je vis à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir me mêler aux autres ! Il est 8h00 et les cours commencent à 9h00, c'est le moment parfait pour me rendre au petit déjeuner.

Je mets rapidement mon uniforme et descend l'escalier de la tour en trombe. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Normal, ma chambre ne se trouve pas du tout près des salles communes des différentes maisons. Au fur et à mesure que je progresse, je croise cependant de plus en plus d'élèves. La plupart d'entre eux sont curieux et m'observent du coin de l'œil, quelques téméraires osent même me saluer. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de célébrité.

La porte de la Grande Salle passée, de nombreux visages se tournent vers moi. Je rougis légèrement sous l'attention qu'on me porte. Je n'aime pas trop cela et préfère largement être discrète, c'est plus facile pour arriver à mes fins. Peut-être serait-ce mieux si je restais dans ma tour ?

Je secoue la tête, bien sûr que non !

A une des quatre longues tables installées dans la pièce, je vois Hermione agitant sa main dans ma direction. Je commence à trottiner pour la rejoindre. Encore trois mètres et je vais pouvoir m'asseoir...

« BAM ! »

C'était à prévoir... Je suis tombée... Mais je suis sûre d'avoir percuté quelque chose ! En relevant la tête, le visage moqueur du Petit Prince m'apparait, entouré de Serpentards hilares.

« Oups, désolé, mon pied a glissé... Tu n'es pas immunisée contre les croche-pieds, la moldue ? » me dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Avant que je puisse réagir, une main m'attrape le bras et m'aide à me relever. Des boucles brunes viennent me chatouiller les joues. Hermione est venue à ma rescousse.

« Toujours à insulter les personnes qui ne te reviennent pas, Malefoy. Pour une fois, tu ne veux pas laisser les autres tranquilles ? lâche-t-elle au blond d'un ton tranchant.

\- Je t'ai sonnée, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » crache-t-il en réponse.

Cette injure, si du moins cela en est une, semble toucher particulièrement la jeune fille. Je décide alors d'ignorer le Serpentard et d'entraîner Hermione jusqu'à la place où elle était assise. Une fois attablée, je l'observe quelques instants. Je sais ce qui m'attire chez elle maintenant.

En fait, elle me fait penser à Mary. Elle a le même souci des autres. Hermione m'a secourue alors qu'elle me connait à peine et mon ancienne amie aurait eu exactement la même réaction. Comme quoi, on se rattache toujours à ce que l'on connait finalement. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

« Merci pour ton aide, lui dis-je, mais il vaut mieux passer au-dessus de telles remarques, tu ne penses pas ?

\- C'est aussi ce que je me disais au début mais tu verras vite que ce type est impossible à éviter. Il cherche toujours à nous faire tourner en bourrique. Cependant c'est assez normal, Gryffondors et Serpentards se sont toujours détestés.

\- Mais qui est cet élève pour se croire tout permis comme ça ? l'interrogé-je.

\- Drago Malefoy, deuxième année à Serpentard. Il vient d'une grande lignée de Sang-Purs.

\- De Sang-Purs ? répété-je, la bouche en O.

\- Ah c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant. Eh bien, dans le monde magique, les sorciers dit de « Sang-Pur » sont ceux qui ne comprennent aucun moldu dans leur famille. Certaines de ces familles se sentent supérieures aux autres de « Sang-Mêlé » et considèrent même les moldus comme une sous-race.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi... Mais alors quand il t'a traitée de... de... de quoi déjà ?

\- De Sang-de-Bourbe, répond-t-elle avec une grimace. C'est un mot infâme pour dire que mes parents sont des moldus.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Bien entendu. Et l'inverse aussi. Un enfant de sorciers sans pouvoirs magiques, on appelle cela un cracmol.

\- Je vois. Donc si le professeur Rogue est extrêmement désagréable avec moi c'est parce que je suis une moldue ?

\- Ça doit jouer, oui. Mais de toute façon, il est imbuvable avec tout le monde, excepté avec les élèves de sa propre maison, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. » dit une voix à côté de moi.

Harry et Ron sont arrivés pendant que nous parlions. Le premier s'assied sur la chaise à ma droite et son ami en face de lui. On dirait qu'ils sont plus ouverts à ma présence ce matin.

Après les avoir salués, je reporte enfin mon attention sur les dizaines de plats placés devant moi. Il y en a pour tous les goûts : du porridge, des saucisses, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des tartes, des gaufres, des fruits, ... Au final, j'opte pour une assiette de pancakes au sirop d'érable et le désormais inévitable jus de citrouille. Un délice. Décidément, les elfes de maison sont de vrais cordons bleus !

Nous discutons pendant de longues minutes et j'en apprends plus sur mes nouvelles connaissances. Ron est issu d'une famille de Sang-Purs mais son père adore les moldus. Les parents d'Hermione sont dentistes et Harry est orphelin, comme moi.

Je ne lui demande pas comment ses parents sont morts, tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me retourne la question. Nous nous comprenons en un regard sur ce sujet et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

La question de la Chambre des Secrets est aussi abordée mais personne ne sait ce que cela signifie. Hermione a cependant l'intention d'interroger le professeur Binns, qui enseigne l'histoire de la magie, sur le sujet. J'espère qu'elle me racontera tout après.

Les trois amis ont maintenant cours de potions avec le terrible professeur aux cheveux gras, les pauvres ! Je reste encore à table en attendant que la salle se vide quelque peu. Le nez pointé vers le plafond magique qui représente aujourd'hui un ciel grisâtre gorgé de pluie.

A ma plus grande joie, je me suis rapidement intégrée. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un peu vite accepté une inconnue dans leur groupe, c'est louche. Enfin, moi, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je ne vais cependant pas me plaindre, je préfère ça qu'être seule.

Je réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ma journée. Soudain, une vive lumière m'aveugle. Je reporte mon attention au sol en clignant des yeux pour retrouver la vue et y découvre un petit garçon muni d'un appareil photo vintage. Il est ravi de son cliché mais en voyant que je le dévisage, s'enfuit comme un lapin sans que j'aie le temps de l'interpeller. Décidément, les sorciers ne sont vraiment pas très polis.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, je suis sortie de la Grande Salle et me dirige vers les cuisines. Les élèves sont en cours, il n'y a normalement pas un chat dans les couloirs mais avec ma chance habituelle, je tombe sur l'horrible fantôme nommé Peeves. L'ectoplasme est en train de retourner chaque tableau accroché au mur, provoquant la protestation de leurs occupants. Le plus discrètement possible, je tente de faire demi-tour mais trop tard, il m'a vue et s'envole jusqu'à moi en quelques secondes.

« Comment vas-tu, petite fille ? » me dit-il avec une sourire carnassier.

J'effleure mon cou du bout des doigts. Une marque rouge vif y est apparue pendant la nuit et la douleur est toujours présente, si bien que j'ai du mal à manger correctement.

« Pourquoi tu as essayé de m'étrangler hier ? l'accusé-je.

\- T'étrangler ? répète-t-il avec une moue de surprise mêlée de moquerie. Bien loin de moi cette idée ! Je voulais simplement t'emprunter ton écharpe, elle me plait beaucoup. »

Machinalement, j'agrippe le vêtement que je porte toujours sur moi en cette saison. Il n'est pas question de laisser Peeves me la prendre !

« Dans tes rêves, grondé-je.

\- Tu sors les griffes, gamine ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai que faire d'un simple bout de tissu. »

Sur ces mots, le fantôme s'évapore dans un rire machiavélique. Je suis certaine que dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, il me prendra mon écharpe, le vaurien. Je vais devoir être très prudente et ne pas la laisser trainer !

Arrivée aux cuisines, je mets peu de temps avant de trouver Woopsy, occupé à récurer une immense casserole dans laquelle il rentre au moins cinq fois. Lorsque je m'approche, le petit être arrête sa tâche et m'observe de ces yeux globuleux.

« Miss Abberline..., commence-t-il avec des tremblements dans la voix.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Woopsy ! Je viens m'excuser. Je n'avais absolument rien à te reprocher, c'était ton devoir de prévenir Dumbledore et je ne peux décidément pas t'en vouloir pour cela. Alors, malgré tout, j'espère que nous pouvons repartir à zéro et être amis.

\- Amis ? couine l'elfe.

\- Oui. Tu es la première personne à s'être occupée de moi et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Je te considère donc comme mon tout premier ami dans ce château. » lui assuré-je en lui tendant ma main.

Contre toute attente, de grosses larmes perlent alors au coin des yeux de Woopsy. Elles se mêlent bientôt en un flot débordant et s'écrasent au sol. La petite créature attrape alors ma paume et sans réfléchir, je le tire vers moi pour lui faire un câlin. Ce geste fait redoubler les pleurs de l'elfe mais peu importe, je le serre contre moi, sa tête arrivant à peine à mon ventre. Il est si petit, j'ai l'impression de consoler un des enfants de l'orphelinat.

Lorsqu'il est enfin calmé, je le relâche et il se mouche dans le torchon qui lui sert de vêtement. Il me sourit, son grand regard encore humide.

« Vous êtes aussi la première amie que Woopsy se fait, Miss. Woopsy est heureux. »

Je lui souris à mon tour tandis que les autres elfes de maison s'approchent de moi. On dirait que je vais avoir beaucoup de nouveaux amis. Comme d'habitude, ils m'installent à une table et nous prenons tous le thé ensemble. J'apprends ainsi à qui j'ai affaire mais ce n'est pas chose facile vu qu'ils sont au moins une centaine.

Je connais déjà Woopsy et Tipee mais j'ignorais par exemple qu'ils étaient frères et que leur mère est cette minuscule elfe appelée Maggy. Il y a aussi Vana qui est chargée de faire le jus de citrouille, bénie soit-elle, Floppey qui est le plus imposant de tous, Pam et Pom, deux jeunes jumelles, Mino, l'intellectuel, Lenz dont les oreilles sont tellement grandes qu'il marche dessus... et j'en passe.

Ils ont tous leur personnalité et leurs particularités. Ils veulent aussi tous me parler en même temps si bien que je dois leur donner la parole chacun à leur tour. Je m'amuse tellement que je ne vois pas le temps passer. C'est ainsi que deux heures et une demi-douzaine de tasses de thé plus tard, je ressors enfin de la cuisine, la tête débordante d'informations. Chacun s'est présenté, sans exception.

A midi, la salle à manger est pleine à craquer. J'aperçois cependant Hermione ainsi que les garçons et m'empresse de les rejoindre tout en évitant le pied de Drago Malefoy qui a encore « glissé ».

« Alors ? demandé-je à Hermione.

\- Le professeur Binns nous a expliqué ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets. C'est encore plus terrifiant que ce que j'imaginais, répond-t-elle.

\- C'est une pièce cachée dans le château ! Et il y a un monstre dedans ! s'exclame Ron avant qu'Hermione ne continue.

\- Un monstre ? Quel monstre ?

\- On ne sait pas, dit Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Mais il s'agirait d'une créature qui s'attaque aux enfants de moldus.

\- Pourquoi seulement à eux ?

\- Et bien, selon la légende, une fois Poudlard construite, une dispute éclata entre les quatre fondateurs. Salazar Serpentard prétendait que seuls les sorciers de sang pur pouvaient avoir accès au savoir magique alors que les trois autres voulaient accueillir tout le monde, quelle que soit son origine. Serpentard aurait alors aménagé une pièce dans le château pour y enfermer un monstre capable de « nettoyer » l'école des élèves indésirables. Seul son héritier serait apte à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets des années plus tard et de libérer la bête.

\- Mais alors, Hermione, m'emporté-je, tu risques d'être attaquée toi aussi !

\- Oui mais tu ne penses pas que tu es encore plus en danger que moi ?

\- Oh...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'héritier de Serpentard est à l'école en ce moment, il faut que l'on trouve de qui il s'agit.

\- C'est évident, dit spontanément Harry, c'est Malefoy.

\- Mais oui, enchérit Ron, tu l'as entendu le soir d'Halloween : « Les prochains seront les Sang-de-Bourbes » ! »

Nous nous tournons tous vers la table des Serpentards. Le blondinet est en grande conversation avec un garçon à la peau noire. Nous revenons à notre discussion.

« On ne peut pas porter de telles accusations sans preuves, dit une Hermione en pleine réflexion.

\- Tu as une idée ? demandé-je à la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être bien... Il faudrait que j'aille faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais je vous préviens, ce sera très dangereux. Vraiment très dangereux. »

Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Une véritable aventure ! Je crois que je suis tombée sur le bon groupe pour vivre des histoires extraordinaires. Ils n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre à la volée et un silence morbide s'abat dans la pièce. Cinq hommes, vêtus de longs imperméables gris, baguette à la main, se tiennent à l'entrée. L'un deux, un cinquantenaire avec des favoris, lève sa baguette et prononce :

« _Immobilis_! »

Qui a-t-il visé ? Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour m'apercevoir que plus personne ne bouge d'un pouce. Aussi incroyable que cela semble possible, le sort a atteint toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Deux des hommes s'avancent maintenant vers moi. Ils ont dû voir que j'étais la seule capable de se mouvoir !

Effrayée, je me lève rapidement et cours dans la direction opposée à mes assaillants. Un « _Incarcerem_ » résonne dans l'air, des cordes ondulantes toutes seules s'enroulent alors autour de moi et se resserrent étroitement. Je tombe lourdement au sol et suis à moitié sonnée. De grands bras me soulèvent de terre. Quelque chose s'abat sur ma tête, me faisant définitivement tombée dans le néant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages qui en font partie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Kaffee** : Non, non, ta mémoire ne te joue pas des tours, les hommes en imperméable ne sont pas dans l'histoire originale :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

J'ouvre les yeux. Allongée dans un divan en velours, une couverture posée sur mes épaules, je me trouve visiblement dans une pièce luxueuse, chauffée par un feu crépitant au sein d'une cheminée en face de moi. Les murs sont tapissés de papier-peint fleuri et d'imposants tableaux y sont accrochés. Je tente de mon lever mais une violente douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne me force à rester couchée. Quelque chose enserre ma tête. Un bandage.

Je me rappelle. Ces hommes en imperméable m'ont ligotée avant de m'assommer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Où suis-je ? Mon intuition me dit que j'ai quittée Poudlard et que cet endroit ne me veut pas que du bien. Je dois trouver un moyen de m'échapper.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir. Je referme les yeux et fais semblant de dormir. On tourne une clé dans la serrure et plusieurs personnes pénètrent alors dans la pièce :

« Elle est toujours inconsciente ? demande une voix rauque et inquiète.

\- Oui. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions pour la soigner mais les pommades magiques ne fonctionnent pas sur elle, répond une femme.

\- Comment Dumbledore a pu nous cacher l'existence d'une telle... créature ? interroge à nouveau la première personne.

\- Apparemment, il s'agirait d'une simple moldue, Monsieur le Ministre, dit un autre homme d'un ton trainant.

\- Balivernes ! Une moldue n'est pas capable de telles prouesses.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il s'agirait en fait d'une sorcière ?

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer pour l'instant mais cette petite nous cache certainement sa véritable identité et nous devons la faire parler. »

Mes efforts pour rester impassible sont colossaux mais je ne peux empêcher une perle de sueur de couler sur mon front. Ces personnes sont dangereuses. Ils vont surement me torturer pour me faire avouer quelque chose que j'ignore !

« _Aguamenti_ »

Un jet d'eau s'écrase sur ma figure, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et je me redresse précipitamment. Ce mouvement me fait l'impression d'une énorme aiguille qu'on enfonce dans mon cerveau, c'est pourquoi je maintiens ma tête entre mes mains, espérant que la douleur se calme. Le sang bat si fort à mes oreilles que je n'entends pas ce que me dit le petit homme corpulent aux cheveux gris à côté de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il garde une certaine distance entre nous et que sa baguette est levée, prête à parer toute attaque.

J'arrive enfin à me tourner vers mon interlocuteur et lui fait face. Celui-ci se tend un peu plus, me regardant avec une expression de peur mêlée de dégout.

« Bonjour, petite, je m'appelle Cornelius Fudge. Je suis le Ministre de la Magie. On m'a informé de ta présence clandestine à Poudlard et j'ai donc donné l'ordre d'aller te chercher. Tu excuseras les méthodes quelque peu brusques que nous avons employées mais vois-tu, il y a une personne au château qui n'est jamais très coopérative. »

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il parle de Dumbledore et que les deux hommes ne s'entendent probablement pas très bien. Cette personne se dit ministre, maintenant que j'y pense, McGonagall m'avait en effet parlé du système politique des sorciers. Le ministre est le grand patron comme dans le monde moldu.

On dirait qu'il me craint, je pourrais tourner cela à mon avantage. Mais le plus évident, c'est que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demandé-je sur la défensive.

Fudge fronce les sourcils, agacé par mon ton insolent mais n'osant néanmoins pas le relever.

« Comme je l'ai dit, commence-t-il, Albus Dumbledore est dans l'illégalité. Il devait déclarer ta présence dès le moment où il t'a découverte. Nous n'avons fait que procéder à une arrestation.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Le simple fait de ton existence est déjà un crime ! » hurle-t-il, le visage soudain écarlate.

J'écarquille les yeux et m'enfonce dans le sofa. Fudge est décontenancé par sa brusque perte de calme. Trop d'émotions se mêlent dans les prunelles du ministre, lui donnant un air dément : la peur, la fureur, l'incompréhension sont autant de nuances négatives qui se lisent sur son visage.

Cet homme est fou, comment peut-il me voir comme une menace ? Et qu'est-ce que je menacerais aussi ? Ma vie est en danger. C'est le moment de ressortir mes vieilles techniques. Mes yeux sont déjà grands et ronds à la base, il me suffit de les amener au bord des larmes. J'avance ensuite ma lèvre inférieure et baisse mon visage dans une moue de profonde tristesse.

« Je... Je suis désolée Monsieur, sangloté-je. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais un tel fardeau pour les sorciers. »

Un magnifique hoquet de pleurs remonte alors de ma gorge, me rendant la plus pitoyable possible.

« Oh... euh..., fait le ministre, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, petite. Dumbledore est le véritable coupable dans cette affaire. »

Je risque un coup d'œil en direction de l'adulte. Il semble très embarrassé, son expression est redevenue humaine. Parfait, il est moins intelligent qu'il en a l'air et l'effet « petite fille fragile qui a besoin de protection » fonctionne sur lui. Certes, ce n'est pas une réussite totale mais j'ai au moins pu le déstabiliser et le faire sortir de sa colère. Enfin un adulte normal qui se laisse berner !

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge dans le coin de la pièce. J'avais oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je me retourne pour faire face à une infirmière et un grand homme filiforme aux longs cheveux blond platine. Celui-ci me fixe avec des yeux orageux qui me lancent des éclairs. Cette expression ne m'est pas inconnue...

L'homme s'avance d'une démarche lente et pleine de noblesse, appuyé sur une canne dont le manche est une tête de serpent en argent. Il vient se placer à côté du ministre, non sans me quitter des yeux. Son insistance me fait détourner le visage de lui pour se porter vers le feu, mes joues rosies sous la gêne.

« Monsieur le Ministre, commence-t-il, n'oublions pas que cette... jeune fille menace l'intégrité de notre communauté. Nous devrions au moins nous assurer qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

Cette façon de faire semblant d'hésiter quand on me qualifie de « jeune fille », ce regard, ce mépris... Serait-ce possible que...

« Vous avez raison, Mr Malefoy, répond le politicien. Je vais de suite appeler une équipe qui la prendra en charge. »

Et le dirigeant fait un signe à l'infirmière qui quitte alors la pièce.

Le père de Drago Malefoy. C'était tellement évident que je me sens presque bête de ne pas l'avoir deviné tout de suite. En tous cas, il vient de gâcher tous mes efforts pour mettre le politicien dans ma poche. Retour à la case départ.

Après quelques instants dans un silence pesant, le ministre de la magie, dont le front suinte de sueur, prend la parole :

« Je... J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous laisser surveiller cette enfant un moment ?

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur le Ministre. » dit le concerné en inclinant poliment la tête.

Et le dirigeant part à son tour. Au secours ! Je crois que je préfèrerais être écrasée par un troupeau d'éléphants plutôt que de rester seule avec le père Malefoy. Et pour cause, à peine sommes nous en tête à tête qu'il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Avec sa canne, il me soulève le menton pour que je ne puisse plus fuir son visage. Je fais face tant bien que mal mais déglutis avec difficulté tant l'homme est impressionnant.

« Tsss, fait-il agacé. Décidément, les moldus sont pleins de ressources. Le ministre se voile la face mais mon fils m'a affirmé que tu étais bien dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Je comprends que Dumbledore s'intéresse à toi mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi... Je ne m'encombrerais pas longtemps. Les moldus sont des êtres inférieurs à nous, sorciers, mais toi... Ton existence est une injure à notre monde, comment une incapable pareille peut se dresser contre notre magie toute puissante ? »

C'est donc cela. Ma capacité fait vaciller tous ses principes. Il a peur que sa superbe supériorité soit brisée. Ce genre de personne m'énerve profondément, ils n'ont jamais connu la moindre difficulté, la moindre contrariété. Ils pensent que tout leur ait acquis et s'assoient sur les autres comme des rois.

Malgré la peur qui me tord le ventre, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de s'assombrir sous la colère froide que m'inspire cet homme. Ce léger changement dans mon expression ne lui échappe pas. Il reprend sa canne pour en sortir une baguette et me la plante entre les côtes.

J'étouffe une injure de douleur tandis que le sorcier rapproche son visage du mien pour me murmurer :

« Ne me regarde plus jamais comme cela, vermine. »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre alors et Mr Malefoy s'éloigne de moi. Sauvée... Enfin, pas vraiment. Les nouveaux venus ne sont autres que les hommes qui m'ont enlevée à Poudlard. Il ne leur faut pas deux secondes pour m'empoigner et m'emmener dans de longs couloirs aux murs de pierre noire. Je plaque mes chaussures au sol, espérant que les frottements de mes semelles sur le carrelage me retiennent. Mais mes tentatives sont vaines, ce n'est pas mes trente petits kilos qui vont empêcher mes kidnappeurs de m'emporter.

Nous progressons ainsi de longues secondes dans le bruit strident du caoutchouc frotté contre le marbre sombre. Finalement à bout de nerfs, l'un des hommes m'attrape et me jette sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Mes poings ont beau marteler son dos, il ne bronche pas. J'enrage, je me sens si minuscule et impuissante face à eux.

Les sorciers ralentissent soudain et le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre résonne derrière moi. Une seconde plus tard, elle se referme sous mes yeux et mes pieds touchent terre. La pièce est parfaitement ronde, creusée par une espèce de fosse entourée de gradins. On m'indique une chaise centrale sur laquelle je m'assieds.

Une vingtaine de sorciers vêtus de rouge m'observent de toute la hauteur de leur siège. Comme un lapin que l'on sert aux loups, je ne peux empêcher mes jambes de trembler et mon cœur de battre à m'en casser la cage thoracique. Juste face à moi, une place est particulièrement mise en valeur. Surélevé par rapport aux autres, le ministre de la magie, dont le nom m'échappe déjà, trône. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, il a retrouvé l'assurance qui lui manquait face à moi et c'est ainsi, lors d'une audience publique, qu'il va m'imposer sa supériorité.

« Mes chers collègues, prend-t-il la parole, veuillez m'excuser pour cette convocation d'urgence. Voici la situation. La jeune fille qui se tient aujourd'hui devant vous était cachée par le professeur Albus Dumbledore depuis le début de cette année scolaire. L'hypothèse veut qu'elle soit une moldue invulnérable à la magie. »

La réaction classique du public. Des murmures s'élèvent, accompagnés de quelques grognements scandalisés. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude maintenant. Le ministre lève la main pour ramener le silence :

« Je ne vous cache pas mon inquiétude et mon scepticisme quant à l'existence d'une telle personne et je vous ai donc réunis aujourd'hui pour que nous prenions une décision ensemble quant à cette enfant.

\- Si elle est vraiment moldue, il est évident qu'elle est une grave menace pour notre monde, dit tout de suite une femme rondelette tirée à quatre épingles, d'une voix minaudante extrêmement agaçante.

\- Avez-vous tenté le sortilège d'oubliettes, Monsieur le Ministre ? demande une élégante sorcière à ma droite.

\- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les sorts n'ont aucun effet, répond le président de l'assemblée. C'est un fait avéré que nous avons nous-mêmes vérifié.

\- Alors une potion d'amnésie, peut-être ? continue la femme visiblement sceptique.

\- Malheureusement, les potions ne sont pas plus efficaces, Mrs Jones.

\- On ne peut pas la renvoyer chez les moldus alors qu'elle détient notre secret ! » s'écrie un moustachu placé près du ministre.

Je suis leur conversation avec attention. Ils parlent de moi comme si j'étais absente à tel point que j'aurais pu rester dans le salon, cela serait revenu au même. Seulement, le simple fait de savoir que mon tête-à-tête avec Mr Malefoy a été écourté rend cette audience moins horrible.

Cependant, les différents membres du public semblent désarçonnés, ne savant même pas s'ils ont affaire à une moldue ou non. Cette incompréhension risque de leur faire prendre des décisions excessives et motivées par la crainte de l'inconnu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier en silence pour m'en sortir car la moindre intervention de ma part pourrait sceller mon sort.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer à Azkaban ? propose la sorcière à la voix minaudante.

\- Voyons, Mrs Ombrage, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! rétorque un quadragénaire à la carrure impressionnante. En plus, elle n'a commis aucun crime qui justifie de l'envoyer en prison. »

Je bénis cet homme de prendre ainsi ma défense. Il y a au moins une personne de bon sens dans cette assemblée. Mais ma mémoire me rappelle les paroles du ministre un peu plus tôt dans la journée : « Le simple fait de ton existence est déjà un crime ! ».

Je regarde vers l'homme politique. Celui-ci se pince les lèvres dans une moue contrariée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que lui est dépourvu de bon sens et que c'est donc très mal parti pour moi, on dirait.

« Le plus important ne serait-il pas plutôt de savoir d'où lui vient cette immunité ? Si d'autres moldus en sont capables, ce sera très problématique. Mieux vaut découvrir comment marche le pouvoir de cette fille pour mieux le contrer à l'avenir, dit une minuscule sorcière à lunettes rondes.

\- Hum... Vous avez tout à fait raison, Mrs Weiss. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée pour découvrir la vraie nature de l'enfant ?

\- Il y a bien le Dr Tucker, propose un homme d'apparence strict qui était rester muet jusqu'alors.

\- Vous voulez parler de ce fou qui fait des expériences sur les chimères ? dit l'élégante sorcière. C'est impensable de confier une enfant à cet homme !

\- Ses expériences se sont montrées très concluantes pourtant... Il nous a permis d'en apprendre plus sur les créatures magiques et il a même pu créer une chimère qui comprenait notre langage, réfléchit le ministre.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Monsieur le Ministre ! s'insurge le sorcier qui avait déjà pris ma défense en se levant de sa chaise. Tucker est connu pour être cruel et sans pitié avec ses bêtes. Il n'a aucune considération pour la vie, humaine ou non, et vous voudriez laisser une fillette moldue entre ses mains ? Il découvrira peut-être ce qui cloche chez elle mais il nous la renverra en petits morceaux ! Voulez-vous vraiment être garant d'un tel crime ?

\- Enfin, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que cette fille soit moldue... »

Le ministre semble dérouté. Les paroles de l'homme le font hésiter dans ses certitudes. Il daigne enfin regarder vers moi et le spectacle que je lui offre est si pitoyable que la surprise se lit sur son visage. La moindre partie de mon corps tremble violemment, mon visage, déjà blême à l'origine, se rapproche de celui d'un cadavre et ma respiration est bruyante et saccadée.

Cette fois-ci, je ne fais pas semblant. Je suis réellement morte de peur. Ce qu'a dit le sorcier me paralyse d'effroi. Vont-ils réellement m'envoyer chez une telle personne ? Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux. Non, non, non, c'est pas le moment, je dois tenir ma promesse.

Le silence s'est fait dans la salle. On n'entend plus que mes tentatives pour retenir mes pleurs. Tous les sorciers me fixent, prennent enfin conscience de ma présence. Certains s'échangent des murmures, d'autres me regardent avec pitié tandis que la sorcière agaçante me toise de ses yeux froids.

Je veux m'enfuir mais je n'ai aucune chance. Mes jambes ne sauront pas me porter et mes kidnappeurs me rattraperont en quelques secondes. Pourquoi cette aventure qui s'annonçait si bien doit-elle tourner ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Un mouvement secoue le public. Leurs regards se portent maintenant derrière moi. Je me retourne sur ma chaise. Il est là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dumbledore.

Sans réfléchir, je me lève et me jette dans ses bras, enfouissant mon nez dans sa longue barbe. Sa main vient caresser ma tête dans un geste rassurant et je ne peux retenir quelques hoquets de soulagement. Cet homme... comment fait-il pour arriver toujours au bon moment ?

Lorsque je suis enfin calmée, le vieux sorcier s'écarte de moi et se place face à la foule qui n'a pas osé déranger notre étreinte. Le visage de Dumbledore est ferme, dur. Il commence :

« Cornelius, je vais prendre la charge de cette enfant.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, Albus ? Comment oses-tu venir au Ministère et exiger cela ? rétorque le ministre dont les joues ont viré au rouge écarlate.

\- Réfléchis, Cornelius. Poudlard serra un endroit parfait pour que cette jeune fille s'épanouisse tout en restant cachée des moldus. De plus, je m'engage à l'étudier pour découvrir d'où lui vient sa capacité. Je t'enverrai des rapports régulièrement.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer que cette enfant est bien dénuée de pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Je lui ai moi-même fait passer le test, avec une baguette neuve provenant de chez Ollivander. »

La foule trésaille, tous semblent maintenant convaincus de mon origine. Cornélius quant à lui, est de plus en plus contrarié. Il tente une nouvelle attaque :

« Une moldue qui vivrait dans le monde des sorciers ? C'est intolérable !

\- Monsieur le Ministre, interpelle l'élégante sorcière, si je peux me permettre, la proposition du professeur Dumbledore me semble être la meilleure solution. Nous pourrons garder un œil sur la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci pourra vivre une vie adolescente plus ou moins normale.

\- Je suis d'accord, enchaîne l'homme à l'imposante carrure. Moldu ou sorcier, nous restons avant tout des humains. Maîtriser la magie ne nous donne pas le droit de disposer ainsi de la vie de cette enfant. »

Le ministre serre les dents. Son assemblée a pris une décision et il le sait bien. Lentement, il entame le jugement :

« Ceux qui sont pour envoyer la jeune fille moldue chez le Dr Tucker. »

Seuls le ministre, la sorcière minaudante et l'homme strict qui a proposé mon envoi chez le savant fou lèvent la main.

« Ceux qui sont pour qu'elle réside à Poudlard et que le professeur Albus Dumbledore s'occupe des recherches à son sujet. »

Le reste de l'assemblée vote d'un même geste. Je suis sauvée.

« La séance est levée. » dit le ministre en frappant son pupitre avec un marteau de juge.

C'est fini. Je vais retourner à Poudlard. Je vais revoir Hermione et les autres. Quel bonheur. Mes yeux croisent ceux du sorcier imposant qui a pris ma défense tout le long du procès. Il me sourit et je lui rends un sourire radieux. C'est en grande partie grâce à lui que je m'en sors sans problèmes cette fois-ci. Je ne connais même pas son nom mais je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Dumbledore m'entraîne hors de la salle, à travers les longs couloirs noirs que j'ai parcouru plus tôt. Peu de temps après, nous nous retrouvons dans les rues de Londres. Le vieux professeur marche vite, je dois presque courir pour le suivre.

« Tu m'as vraiment inquiété, Sacha.

\- Je suis désolée, Professeur. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que l'on m'attaquerait à Poudlard.

\- Bien entendu. Cette situation te convient-elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Alors, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, Professeur. Est-ce que je pourrais travailler à Poudlard ? J'aimerais être utile à l'école et gagner un peu d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins.

\- Tu sais que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux gratuitement ? Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler.

\- Je sais bien mais je ne veux pas dépendre trop de vous et il me semble logique d'acheter moi-même des vêtements ou des friandises.

\- Ma foi, nous pourrions essayer. Que dirais-tu d'être l'assistante de Mr Rusard ? »

Je grimace un peu à l'idée de passer du temps avec le vieux concierge aigri mais Dumbledore est déjà très généreux de me proposer cela alors je ne peux pas faire la fine bouche.

« Ce sera avec joie ! » dis-je finalement avec un enthousiasme un peu trop poussé.

Nous sommes arrivés à un vieille taverne située entre une librairie et une boutique de disques, le _Chaudron Baveur_. Dumbledore m'explique qu'il s'agit d'un pub pour les sorciers, protégé par une barrière anti-moldus. Nous rentrons dans l'établissement dont l'intérieur sombre et étouffant ne m'inspire pas confiance. Seulement trois personnes sont présentes : le barman et deux clients encagoulés attablés dans un coin de la salle.

Le directeur salue le propriétaire avant de se diriger vers le fond du pub où nous faisons face à un mur de briques. Dumbledore pianote sur quelques pierres avec sa baguette et une ouverture se forme dans le mur pour nous laisser passer. C'est incroyable mais nous sommes arrivés dans une rue commerçante cachée en plein Londres. Des dizaines de sorciers y déambulent, s'arrêtant pour épier les vitrines des différentes boutiques.

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est ici que les sorciers viennent faire leurs emplettes. » me dit Dumbledore.

J'observe l'allée avec émerveillement, il y a de tout : un magasin de chaudrons, un de baguettes magiques, un autre de hiboux, ... J'aimerais pouvoir entrer dans les enceintes mais mon accompagnateur continue sa route sans se soucier de moi.

Au bout du chemin, un imposant bâtiment blanc se découpe. En lettres dorées, on peut lire _Gringotts_ sur sa façade. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? J'ai le vague souvenir de McGonagall m'expliquant de quoi il s'agit... Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est une banque.

Le vieil homme entre sans prévenir dans un magasin à l'enseigne colorée. Je le suis et découvre des dizaines d'étalages multicolores, remplis de confiseries alléchantes. J'ai à peine le temps de m'attarder sur d'énormes sucettes vertes que Dumbledore me rappelle hors du magasin.

Une fois dehors, il me tend un petit paquet en papier en me souriant. Dedans, il y a des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ainsi que des chocogrenouilles.

« Tes professeurs t'ont surement parlé de ces confiseries mais tu n'y as jamais goûté pas vrai ? Alors je te les offre. Tu as été très courageuse, Sacha, tu mérites une petite récompense.

\- Merci beaucoup ! » dis-je enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin savourer ces bonbons si connus du monde des sorciers.

Je vais cependant les garder pour les partager avec Hermione et les garçons. Je suis sur un petit nuage, tout est si merveilleux ! Je vais me rendre utile au château et je peux offrir quelque chose à mes nouveaux amis.

Amis ? Je les considère déjà comme mes amis ? C'est bizarre, cela s'est fait naturellement et en quelques instants. Je rougis légèrement à cette pensée qui fait papillonner mon ventre.

« Voilà notre ticket pour rentrer. » lance alors Dumbledore.

Je n'ai pas remarqué que nous nous étions arrêtés. Devant nous se tiennent, deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années. Leurs habits ressemblent à ceux des aviateurs des années 20. A côté d'eux se trouve le véhicule le plus étrange qui m'ait été donné de voir : deux balais plus longs que d'ordinaire entre lesquels sont accrochés quatre sièges, certainement pour transporter des passagers. Je n'ose pas y croire. Moi sur un balai volant ? L'idée est cependant plus que tentante. Je regarde vers Dumbledore.

« Je suis presque certain que je ne peux pas transplaner avec toi, commence Dumbledore, et la poudre de cheminette ne marchera sans doute pas non plus. Le seul transport qui nous reste est le balai magique même si cela va prendre un petit peu de temps.

\- Les moldus ne risquent pas de nous voir voler dans les airs ? interrogé-je.

\- C'est une excellente question. En effet, ce moyen de voyager requiert l'utilisation d'une cape d'invisibilité. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut espérer qu'elle te rendre invisible aussi. C'est l'occasion de faire une de nos petites expériences, Sacha. »

Dumbledore se rend ensuite près de l'un des pilotes et lui explique la situation. Celui-ci semble plus que surpris mais ne pose pas de questions. Je me demande si Dumbledore lui a révélé mon identité. Le pilote tend alors au vieil homme une étoffe argentée et brillante, à l'aspect aqueux. Le sorcier revient ensuite vers moi et me jette le tissu dessus, me recouvrant entièrement.

« Parfait, dit-il. Tu as disparue.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demandé-je perplexe. La cape ne devrait pas avoir d'effet sur moi, non ?

\- Une cape d'invisibilité n'agit pas directement sur la personne qu'elle efface. En fait, c'est l'environnement autour de cette personne qui est modifié, elle le prolonge au-delà de l'individu si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi avoir testé si vous le saviez déjà alors ?

\- Simple mesure de sécurité mais ce n'est pas cela qui est le plus intéressant. »

Dumbledore reprend l'étoffe et la pose sur ses épaules pour s'enrouler dedans, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête.

« Vois-tu mon corps, Sacha ?

\- Euh... oui. Enfin, je vois la cape qui vous recouvre.

\- Normalement, tu devrais juste voir ma tête flotter dans les airs. Cette réaction est très intéressante.

\- Ah... Mais comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain mais j'ai peut-être une hypothèse. La cape modifie l'environnement et envoie ainsi une image modifiée par la magie à nos yeux. Selon ma théorie, tes yeux ne sont pas affectés par l'effet de la cape tout simplement.

\- Cela me semble un peu tordu...

\- Mais plausible ! rigole le directeur. Allons bon, nous allons démarrer. »

Nous retournons près des pilotes et nous installons dans les sièges accrochés aux balais. Je suis placée tout à l'avant, Dumbledore juste derrière moi. Une autre sorcière filiforme nous rejoint. Les pilotes se mettent en place sur leur véhicule et tendent une grande cape d'invisibilité tout autour de nous.

En un martèlement de pied sur la route, nous décollons vers Poudlard.

* * *

Oui, c'est possible qu'il y ait une référence à un autre univers dans ce chapitre. Savez-vous lequel ? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou, c'est moi ! Je sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté... Mais voyez-vous, je voulais un peu avancer dans mes chapitres avant de publier la suite et puis les examens sont arrivés et comme je fais des études (hum, comment dire?) chronophages, je devais m'y consacrer pleinement. Mais voici un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

 **Dia Pristou** :Tiens, tu as changé de pseudonyme ? En tous cas, merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, ça fait plaisir de se sentir lue :)

 **Aelthwynn** : C'est bien FMA, j'ai affaire à un connaisseur (connaisseuse?) ! ;) Voilà la suite, on peut dire que tu m'as ramenée à l'ordre !

 **Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Sacha, la petite moldue résistance à la magie, était enfin apparue au grand jour devant tous les élèves de Poudlard lorsque le Ministère de la Magie l'arrêta. Trainée au tribunal, elle s'en sortira cependant grâce à l'apparition miraculeuse de Dumbledore. Ensemble, ils retournent à l'école...

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

C'est après une bonne heure de vol que nous atterrissons enfin devant les grilles de Poudlard. La nuit est tombée lors de notre trajet qui fut étonnement court et maintenant, l'obscurité est totale. La vue de le Forêt Interdite me donne des frissons. La même brume menaçante que le jour de mon arrivée flotte toujours entre les arbres, ravivant des souvenirs cauchemardesques.

Une calèche nous attend à l'entrée pour nous amener au château. J'en profite pour détailler les chevaux ailés qui tire le véhicule. Ils sont terrifiants et ressemblent en fait à des squelettes équestres sur lequel on aurait posé une fine couche de cuir noir et brillant. Leur tête, plus proche du reptile que de l'équidé, se tourne à notre approche pour nous fixer de leurs yeux blancs luisants dépourvus de pupille.

« Tu peux les voir ? me demande Dumbledore.

\- Bien sûr, je ne devrais pas ?

\- Ce sont des sombrals. Ils sont normalement invisibles pour la plupart des personnes. »

Nous prenons place à l'intérieur de la calèche qui démarre et j'interroge le professeur :

« Que voulez-vous dire par « la plupart des personnes » ?

\- Et bien... hésite le vieil homme. Je ne sais si tu peux les voir grâce à ta capacité ou si c'est pour la raison habituelle...

\- Professeur que voulez-vous dire ? demandé-je une seconde fois en me doutant bien qu'il me cache quelque chose.

\- Vois-tu, Sacha, le peu de personnes qui peuvent voir les sombrals sont ceux qui ont vu la mort. »

Comprenant ce que cela signifie, je reste silencieuse. Le sorcier voulait juste me ménager, je suppose. Il devait se douter de quelque chose vu que je viens d'un orphelinat. Je tente de rester impassible mais le visage de Maman me vient à l'esprit et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de trembler. Embarrassée, je préfère perdre mon regard entre les arbres sombres de la forêt.

Une fois entrée dans l'établissement, j'entends des centaines de conversations provenant de la Grande Salle. Le souper n'est pas encore terminé. Cela tombe bien, je meurs de faim. Dumbledore et moi entrons dans la pièce et nombreux sont les élèves qui s'arrêtent de manger et de parler pour me dévisager.

En regardant vers la table des Serpentards, je vois que la plupart de ses occupants affichent une mine surprise et déconfite, particulièrement Drago Malefoy qui est sans doute en train de retenir des injures à mon égard.

Des petits pas de course résonnent dans la salle et Hermione me saute dans les bras. Décidément, cette fille est assez imprévisible malgré l'apparence qu'elle donne.

« J'étais si inquiète pour toi, Sacha ! C'était horrible de ne pouvoir rien faire alors que ces hommes t'emmenaient ! Mais heureusement, tu as l'air d'aller bien ! Tu n'as pas trop mal au crâne ? Je les ai vus te frapper. »

Je pose ma main sur ma tête, j'avais complètement oublié le bandage. Je dois vraiment avoir une drôle d'allure. La brunette et moi éclatons de rire avant de nous rendre à la table des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron y sont déjà installés et tous deux m'accueillent chaleureusement. Je me demande si eux aussi me considèrent comme une amie vu leur attitude... C'est peut-être un peu tôt en fait et je m'emballe inutilement ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, je suis contente d'être avec eux.

« Salut petit chaton, tu te souviens de nous ? demandent soudainement deux voix synchrones et horriblement familières.

\- Euh... ou-oui. » réponds-je.

Comment pourrais-je oublier ces jumeaux diaboliques ? Ils ont ruiné un de mes précieux plans pour m'échapper de Poudlard ! Ah mais c'est vrai, ils n'en n'ont probablement plus aucun souvenir maintenant...

« Tu devrais venir avec nous à l'occasion, on pourra te montrer plein d'endroits secrets, dit l'un des frères.

\- N'en crois pas un mot, intervient Ron, ils veulent juste se servir de toi pour un de leur sale tour.

\- Dis donc, frangin, tu n'es pas très gentil avec nous. Nous voulons simplement nous montrer attentionnés envers la nouvelle, ronchonne un des deux jumeaux que je ne sais toujours pas différencier.

\- En plus, elle a l'air de nous apprécier vu comment elle nous fixe. » dit l'autre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de scruter le duo à la recherche de la moindre petite différence physique qui pourrait m'aider. Paniquée, je balbutie :

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je cherchais juste un moyen de vous reconnaître...

\- Ah bon ? C'est pourtant si simple ! dit le roux de gauche.

\- C'est seulement simple quand on est l'un des deux concernés, réplique Hermione.

\- Tu te trompes là, ma petite Hermione, il y a bien un moyen de savoir qui est Fred et qui est Georges, dit le roux de droite.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ? demandé-je aussitôt avant de regretter mes paroles devant le sourire complice des jumeaux.

\- C'est un secret ! répondent-ils en chœur avec un gloussement machiavélique. Mais pour toi, on peut faire une exception. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, les deux garçons empoignent mes bras et m'emmènent vers la sortie de la salle.

« Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger ! protesté-je.

\- Manger, c'est pour les trolls ! » me répondent-ils.

J'ai la légère impression de m'être faite avoir. Résolue, je me laisse entraîner par les Gryffondors. Nous passons derrière une statue de cavalier pour accéder à une ouverture dans le mur. Mais où m'emmènent-ils, bon sang ?

Nous avançons dans un étroit passage dans lequel les jumeaux doivent se tenir courber, contrairement à moi qui suis bien contente d'être petite pour une fois. Chacun de nos pas soulève un nuage de poussière, rendant bien vite le tunnel irrespirable. Une quinte de toux me prend et le jumeau marchant devant moi me tend alors un mouchoir en tissu blanc que je place sur mon nez et ma bouche. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, ils ne sont peut-être pas si terribles que cela, au final.

Nous ressortons par une trappe qui débouche dans une pièce ronde remplie de télescopes de style ancien. La dernière fois que je suis venue dans la tour d'astronomie, c'était quand Dumbledore m'a fait visité le château à mon arrivée. Mais nous n'avons pas encore fini notre périple.

Les garçons me traînent dans un escalier métallique en colimaçon qui monte jusqu'au plafond, là où se trouve le plus grand des télescopes. Aussi impensable que possible, une ouverture est camouflée dans le matériau de la paroi et de l'autre côté se trouve une plateforme qui coiffe le sommet de la tour.

J'écarquille les yeux devant l'incroyable spectacle. Le ciel est entièrement dégagé et illuminé de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. Le croissant de lune éclaire le paysage de ses rayons argentés, lui donnant un aspect calme et fantomatique. Le vent souffle fort en hauteur et apporte les senteurs humides de la nuit et des sapins de la Forêt Interdite.

Je frissonne de froid et d'excitation en même temps. Un pull tombe sur mes épaules et je regarde vers les deux jumeaux. La lumière nocturne donne à leur cheveux une couleur psychédélique, comme un feu glacé.

« Te voilà sur le point le plus haut de Poudlard, chaton, dit un des frères.

\- C'est magnifique, réponds-je en un murmure ébahi.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de nous avoir suivis ?

\- Oh non ! C'est génial, merci de m'avoir emmenée ici !

\- On te montrera d'autres endroits secrets de Poudlard alors.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi.

\- Comment dire... commence un premier rouquin.

\- Tu nous intrigues en fait. Dès qu'on t'a vue dans le train et aussi cette autre fois où tu t'es cachée derrière nous pour échapper à Rogue, continue le second. Tu étais trop louche pour ne pas piquer notre curiosité.

\- Quoi ? fais-je surprise. Vous n'avez pas été oubliettés ?

\- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu faire cela à ses élèves, c'est illégal. Alors il a acheté notre silence.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons qu'il donnera une petite contribution pour un projet qui nous tient à cœur, me sourient-ils.

\- Je vois... »

Je refais face à la nuit et à l'immensité du domaine de Poudlard. Je prends une grande coulée d'air frais qui gèle ma gorge. Ponctuellement, les hululements des hiboux de la volière partis chasser déchirent le silence environnant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un apaisement aussi intense depuis la mort de Maman, une sensation de majesté et de grandeur que seuls les grands oiseaux doivent connaître. Le vent emporte mon esprit au loin, au-dessus de la cime des arbres et le lave de ses préoccupations.

Je remarque que cela fait cinq minutes qu'aucun de nous trois n'a dit mot. Le jumeau à ma droite, celui qui m'a donné son pull, frissonne. Alors je décide de me lancer :

« J'ai trouvé.

\- Quoi donc, chaton ? demande Fred.

\- Le moyen de vous différencier.

\- Ah oui ? Et quel est-il ? » m'interroge Georges à son tour, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Ils doivent penser que je suis à côté de la plaque. Très bien, je vais les faire flancher cette fois-ci. D'un mouvement fluide, je me retourne vers les jumeaux, faisant voler mes longs cheveux autour de moi. Je pose un doigt sur ma bouche et avec un sourire plein de malice, je chantonne :

« C'est un se-cret. »

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas voir leur réaction dans l'obscurité, la lune étant dans leur dos, mais à leur silence, je devine qu'ils sont surpris.

« T'es vraiment étrange, lâche finalement Georges. Pas vrai, Fred ?

\- O-Oui... » répond ce dernier après un instant d'hésitation.

Je ne pensais pas que cela allait aussi bien marcher. Ils perdent leur attitude blagueuse plus facilement que prévu. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire clair qui résonne dans l'infini du ciel et ricoche sur les murs du château. Les deux frères se regardent et me tombent sur les épaules pour me serrer en sandwich. La pression me fait suffoquer.

« Tu penses pouvoir te moquer impunément de nous ? demande Georges.

\- Tu te crois à la hauteur, petit chat ? dit Fred.

\- Une victoire est une victoire ! » protesté-je en toussotant.

Les rouquins me relâchent et s'abaissent pour mettre leurs visages à hauteur du mien. Leurs lèvres s'étirent en un immense sourire qui ne m'annonce rien de bon.

« Tu nous mets au défi ? jubilent-ils ensemble.

\- Euh... Et bien... c'est que... pas vraiment..., bégayé-je en réalisant le danger de la situation.

\- Très bien, nous acceptons ! Prépare-toi à subir nos farces jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

\- Par pitié, épargnez-moi ! imploré-je faussement en joignant mes mains.

\- Pas question, nous avons trouvé un nouveau jouet, on le garde ! »

Franchement, on dirait deux enfants. C'est vraiment moi qui suis la plus jeune ? Ce n'est pas la peine de leur rappeler que je suis une humaine et non un objet, ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Mais je les aime bien, ils sont drôles. Surtout que maintenant, je ne les confondrai plus.

C'était un déclic pendant que je réfléchissais face à la nuit, une évidence qui m'a sauté aux yeux mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont dissociables. Georges n'est pas Fred et Fred n'est pas Georges. Ils ne sont pas chacun la moitié d'un tout mais plutôt une paire parfaitement assortie et inébranlable.

Si je devais vraiment décrire mon analyse, je dirais que Georges est plus « gentil » que Fred. C'est lui qui m'a prêté son pull et je suis presque sûre que le mouchoir lui appartient aussi. Faisons un test pour vérifier :

« Au fait, merci pour le mouchoir. Je te le rends. »

Je dis ces paroles tout en farfouillant dans ma poche pour éviter de regarder les jumeaux. Et, comme prévu, c'est Georges qui me répond et me tend sa main :

« Je t'en prie. »

Bingo.

Après quelques minutes de discussion enjouée, nous redescendons la tour et les jumeaux me saluent au pied de l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre. Mon estomac gargouille et je me rappelle que je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Direction la cuisine.

Dès que je passe la porte, Woopsy me saute au cou, au bord des larmes.

« Maîtresse ! Woopsy vous a cherché partout ! Où étiez-vous partie ?

\- J'étais du côté de la tour d'astronomie, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ! dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher prise car sa morve coule sur mon uniforme.

\- Woopsy a un message du Professeur Albus Dumbledore pour vous, Miss. Il vous informe que vous commencez demain à 9h00 et que vous devez vous rendre au bureau de Mr Rusard.

\- Super, j'ai déjà du travail ! Fini les journées à s'ennuyer ! Merci Woopsy pour le message. »

Le petit elfe rougit et me fait une de ses habituelles courbettes avant de retourner à ses casseroles. Tipee m'amène ensuite une énorme omelette aux lardons que je m'empresse de dévorer pour ensuite regagner ma chambre, le ventre plein.

* * *

Je déboule dans la pièce en m'emmêlant les pieds et m'étale par terre. En relevant mon visage du sol, deux grosses bottines de cuir barrent mon champ de vision. Je remonte un peu mon regard et vois des mains posées sur des hanches dont l'une des deux pianote de ses doigts fins et secs en un geste impatient. Un cran encore au-dessus, les traits de Rusard, déformés par la colère, me toisent.

L'homme est visiblement à la limite de l'explosion et fait un effort colossal pour se retenir. Entre ses dents serrées, il marmonne :

« Il est 9h15, Miss Abberline. Ce n'est pas la ponctualité qui vous étouffe.

\- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, Monsieur, essayé-je de me justifier.

\- Epargnez-moi vos d'excuses, nous avons du travail. Suivez-moi. »

Je remarque que les yeux du concierge sont particulièrement cernés. La perte de son chat qui a été pétrifié doit le mettre dans une détresse extrême... Ce n'est cependant pas une excuse pour passer ses nerfs sur moi !

Nous marchons jusqu'à un étroit et lugubre couloir en cul-de-sal dans lequel je n'ai jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Une bonne dizaine de portes en bois sombre sont encastrées dans le mur. Sur chacune est collée une étiquette où l'on peut lire « Balais » ou « Seaux » ou encore « Liquides ménagers ». Il y en a même une avec « Miss Teigne » inscrit dessus. Qui aurait cru que cet homme aigri soit si organisé ?

« Prends ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer, je vais chercher un chariot, me lance Rusard.

\- Ce ne sont pas les elfes de maison qui s'occupent du ménage, normalement ? interrogé-je.

\- Ils sortent des cuisines seulement la nuit. S'ils se baladaient dans le château le jour, les élèves leur demanderaient tout le temps de la nourriture ou des services et ces créatures ne pourraient pas refuser. »

Je revois Woopsy et ses interminables courbettes. C'est vrai qu'il ne dit jamais non à quoi que ce soit. J'imagine très bien les frères Weasley abuser de la gentillesse du petit être. J'en ai des frissons.

« Alors pour ne pas que l'école devienne une porcherie pendant la journée, continue le concierge, je m'en charge. Les gens ne se rende pas compte du nombre de fois où j'ai dû nettoyer les bêtises de Peeves ou de ces satanés jumeaux. Sans moi, tout le monde marcherait dans un océan de boue et d'explosions ! »

Je glousse discrètement dans mon écharpe. Rusard est un maniaque de la propreté, ça je le savais déjà mais il prend tellement son rôle à cœur qu'on dirait une sorte de justicier du ménage. Ça me fait rire de l'imaginer avec une cape rouge et une brosse à toilettes en guise d'arme.

Dans les différents placards, je prends un balai, une ramassette à poussière, un seau, du Nettoie-Tout de la Mère Grattesec et une serpillère. Je dépose ensuite le tout sur un chariot à roulettes amené par le concierge.

De longues minutes passent sans que l'on ne s'adresse un seul mot. Rusard épie les couloirs, regarde dans chaque recoin du château, à la recherche d'éventuelles élèves qui sècheraient les cours. L'atmosphère devient vite pesante en sa compagnie et je ne tarde pas à être énervée par son incessante agitation.

Mais je dois garder mon agacement pour moi, ce n'est pas comme cela que je vais pouvoir dialoguer avec cet adulte. Je pousse un soupir et un grand fracas se fait entendre. Moi, Rusard, ainsi que tous les ustensiles disposés sur le chariot sursautons.

« Cette fois-ci, je les tiens ! » s'exclame Rusard une fois sa surprise passée.

Le bruit n'en finit pas. Des centaines de déflagrations proviennent du couloir sur notre gauche dans lequel vient de s'engouffrer le concierge. Je ne sais pas si je dois le suivre ou non mais je n'en ai pas très envie.

Une porte à côté de moi s'ouvre à la volée et me fait tourner la tête. Les yeux mécontents et froids du professeur Rogue me foudroient. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, j'empoigne le chariot à balais et part à la recherche de Rusard pour éviter le courroux de l'homme chauve-souris.

Le gardien de Poudlard se tient au milieu du couloir, devenu entièrement noir. Quelques détritus rouge feu traînent au sol, éventrés. Le calme est revenu.

« Des pétards de Salamander ! peste-il. Regardez-moi toute cette suie ! Ah, tu es là, toi, dit-il en me désignant, dépêche-toi, les murs ne vont pas se nettoyer tous seuls !

\- Oui, oui, réponds-je sans conviction. Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est cet horrible fantôme, bien évidemment. Il s'est volatilisé dès qu'il m'a vu arriver. Je le ferai renvoyer cette fois, Dumbledore va m'entendre ! »

Je ne suis pas sûre que cet homme comprendra un jour que le directeur n'a aucunement l'intention d'expulser Peeves du château. Mais bon, je vais quand même lui laisser la joie d'y croire.

Je commence à récurer le sol avec une serpillère qui devient presque instantanément noire de cendres. Bon dieu, comment veut-il que je lave tout ça ?

« Cela n'irait-il pas plus vite si vous utilisiez la magie ? » demandé-je, agacée.

Rusard s'arrête subitement dans sa tâche. Son expression a changé, la colère y a disparu pour être remplacée par une intense et douloureuse tristesse.

« Je... Je ne peux pas, marmonne-t-il. Je ne maîtrise pas la magie. »

Ma discussion avec Hermione sur les Sang-Purs flashe dans mon esprit.

« Vous êtes un cracmol ?! » m'exclamé-je.

Le concierge est parcouru d'un frisson et son visage devient encore plus pitoyable.

« Ne... Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! se défend-t-il. Je... Je prends des cours par correspondance ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je sois un sorcier ! »

L'entêtement du vieil homme me fait de la peine. Son but est sans doute inatteignable. D'une voix douce, j'essaye de le réconforter de mon mieux :

« Je sais ce que c'est d'être la seule personne sans pouvoirs magiques. On se sent assez impuissant comparer aux sorciers... Je vous comprends, Mr Rusard, après tout, vous et moi sommes pareils. »

L'homme tourne violemment la tête vers moi, les yeux emplis de fureur. Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, il doit penser que je le compare à un moldu et doit sûrement l'avoir très mal pris ! Il va me crier dessus. Je ferme les yeux pour attendre le passage de la tempête.

Une main vient me tapoter délicatement la tête. J'ose entrouvrir mes paupières et suis surprise de découvrir Rusard afficher un petit sourire chagriné.

« Tu as raison, on doit se soutenir. Tu es une brave petite. »

Le concierge retourne alors à son nettoyage, me laissant absolument stupéfaite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet homme possède une telle personnalité ! On dirait un hérisson qui déploie ses épines pour se protéger des autres...

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bailler aux corneilles ! » s'énerve Rusard en me voyant rêvasser.

Et je me remets au travail.

* * *

« Sa... Sach... SACHA ! »

Le cri de Ron me tire de ma léthargie. Mon nez se situe à deux centimètres de la purée de mon assiette. Me suis-je assoupie ?

« Ça va ? me demande doucement Hermione.

\- Oui..., réponds-je en me frottant les yeux. Je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin et la fatigue se fait ressentir. »

Trois heures que nous avons passées à récurer le couloir plein de suie à cause de Peeves. Je ne sens plus mes bras tellement j'ai dû frotter le sol avec ma serpillère.

« Bref, avant que tu ne t'endormes dans ton assiette, on se demandait si tu venais voir le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine ? dit Ron.

\- Quoi la saison a déjà commencé ?! Qui joue ? m'exclamé-je.

\- Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien, soupire le rouquin.

\- C'est les Gryffondors contre les Serpentards, intervient Harry.

\- Ça risque d'être une rencontre explosive..., pensé-je à haute voix.

\- Avec Harry dans l'équipe, dit Ron, nous n'avons rien à craindre !

\- Tu es membre de l'équipe ? A quel poste ? me tourné-je vers le sorcier à lunettes.

\- Attrapeur, répond le concerné avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- La grande classe ! C'est le rôle le plus essentiel !

\- Mais non, enfin ! gronde Hermione. Tous les postes sont extrêmement importants ! Que ferait Harry s'il n'y avait personne pour empêcher les cognards de l'atteindre ou pour protéger les buts ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, Hermione... Enfin bref, je viendrai bien entendu, comment pourrais-je rater mon premier match de Quidditch ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'en as jamais vu auparavant... fait remarquer Ron.

\- Ça ira pour suivre la rencontre ? Tu connais les règles ? s'inquiète gentiment Harry.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai eu plus que le temps d'apprendre tous les rouages de ce sport quand j'étais enfermée dans ma tour ! » rigolé-je.

Je replonge ensuite dans mon plat pour le terminer en quelques coups de fourchette affamée. Après avoir bu son verre de jus de citrouille, Harry le repose sur la table pour s'adresser à Hermione d'un ton grave, le visage soudain sérieux :

« Au fait, tu en es où dans tes recherches pour savoir si Malefoy est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- Tu fais bien d'aborder le sujet. J'attendais juste que la Grande Salle se vide pour vous en parler. » répond la jeune fille.

En balayant la pièce du regard, je remarque en effet que nous ne sommes plus qu'une petite dizaine de personnes présentes, dont aucun professeur. Hermione sort alors un livre écorné à la couverture rouge sang de son sac. Une page est marquée avec un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Après l'ouverture de l'ouvrage à cette dite page, la sorcière brune tourne vers nous ce qui semble être une recette de cuisine : « Le polynectar ».

« Une potion pour prendre l'apparence de la personne que l'on souhaite ? lit Harry.

\- Tout à fait, dit Hermione.

\- Mais, Hermione, demande Ron, comment tu t'es débrouillée pour avoir ce livre ? Il vient de la réserve, non ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai fait signé une autorisation au professeur Lockhart. Ça n'a pas été difficile, je l'ai juste complimenté à propos de son livre _Vadrouilles avec les goules_.

-Quel crétin, lâche le rouquin d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Ce n'est pas un crétin ! proteste Hermione dont la voix part subitement dans les aigus.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'il dit que tu es la meilleure élève de l'école...

\- Bref ! les coupé-je. Et que veux-tu que nous fassions avec cette potion ?

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions prendre l'apparence d'élèves de Serpentard pour nous infiltrer dans leur salle commune, explique la jeune fille. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu une potion aussi compliquée...

\- Il te faudra combien de temps pour la préparer ? demandé-je.

\- Un mois...

\- Un mois ?! s'exclame Harry. D'ici là, Malefoy aura le temps de décimer tous les enfants de moldus de l'école !

\- Je sais ça ! rétorque la brunette d'un air impuissant. Mais c'est l'unique moyen que nous ayons ! Seulement le temps n'est pas notre seul souci, la plupart des ingrédients de la recette n'est pas trouvable dans notre matériel de deuxième année. Je peux en commander une bonne partie par hibou mais certains ne sont pas en vente libre à cause de leur rareté...

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller en piquer à Rogue ? lance machiavéliquement Ron.

\- Et comment tu fais pour entrer dans son bureau toujours fermé à double tour ? ricane Hermione.

\- _Alohomora_ , peut-être ? rétorque l'autre en agitant sa baguette, fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Rogue n'est pas un idiot, il a protégé sa porte, imbécile ! dit la jeune fille pour définitivement clouer le bec de son camarade. Seul lui sait l'ouvrir... Ou bien il faut une clé spéciale, une sorte de passe-partout.

\- Pour ça, je peux vous être utile ! »

Les trois sorciers tournent alors des yeux curieux vers moi, sans comprendre où je veux en venir. Je m'explique :

« Rusard possède le trousseau des clés de toute l'école, incluant celles des différents bureaux des professeurs ! Lorsque nous ferons le ménage demain, il suffit que je prétende avoir oublié quelque chose dans un des placards où il range tous les ustensiles ménagers. Vous m'attendrez alors devant le bureau de Rogue que je vous ouvrirai et vous pourrez vous servir !

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre que Rusard va te donner ses clés ?

\- Il l'a fait aujourd'hui en m'ordonnant d'aller chercher un produit plus efficace pour nettoyer. Par contre je ne pourrai pas partir longtemps sinon il va se poser des questions... Y a-t-il une formule magique qui permet de verrouiller les portes ?

\- Oui, il y en a une et je la connais ! s'écrie Hermione. C'est une idée géniale, Sacha, merci ! Je savais que tu nous serais uti... Enfin... Je me suis tout de suite dit que tu avais l'air intelligente quand je t'ai rencontrée. »

Les trois amis se regardent en biais, gênés. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Peu importe, je suis trop heureuse de pourvoir être utile ! Avec ça, ils auront plus confiance en moi et je pourrais les suivre dans leurs aventures. Alors, avec un large sourire, je réponds :

« Pas de quoi ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Voici un nouveau chapitre où notre Sacha continue sa découverte du monde magique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Wizzy8** : Merci pour ta review :) Et non, cette fic est loin d'être terminée ! Mais on a tous nos moments de mou, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Une semaine plus tard, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Hermione avait pu prendre les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour le polynectar et Rusard n'y avait vu que du feu. Nous nous étions ensuite donné rendez-vous trois heures plus tard, lors de la pause de midi, dans les toilettes des filles du second étage.

La jeune sorcière avait choisi ce lieu car une fantôme appelée Mimi Geignarde le hante. L'ectoplasme est si insupportable et soupe-au-lait qu'elle éloigne à elle seule tous les résidents du château, faisant des toilettes un endroit parfait pour confectionner la potion en cachette.

Malheureusement, Hermione était la seule qui était utile et Harry, Ron et moi la regardions bêtement mettre des ingrédients inconnus dans un chaudron fumant. Une fois la préparation bien avancée, elle devait reposer deux semaines et nous avons donc dissimulé le récipient dans la cuvette de l'un des WC.

Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi. Mes trois compagnons ont déjà bien entamé leur petit-déjeuner lorsque j'arrive à table :

« Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! me vexé-je sans réel reproche dans la voix.

\- Dé-olé, articule Harry la bouche pleine avant d'avaler sa nourriture. Mais je dois me dépêcher. Dubois veut qu'on revoie notre stratégie pour la millième fois avant le match. »

C'est vrai que je vais enfin voir mon premier match de Quidditch, je suis tellement excitée ! Du coin de l'œil, je détaille l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Harry porte un T-shirt rouge rayé de jaune avec l'emblème de Gryffondor brodé dessus. Son pantalon est blanc et une cape écarlate recouvre le tout. Il ne lui manque plus que ses protections. L'uniforme lui va vraiment comme un gant... Je secoue la tête, à quoi je pense là ?

Notre repas terminé, Harry file vers le stade, le teint pâle et la gorge visiblement nouée par le stress. Hermione m'invite à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour je ne sais quelle raison. Nous traversons ainsi des couloirs et des escaliers que je n'avais alors jamais foulés, pas même pour le nettoyage avec Rusard.

Nous arrivons enfin devant un immense portrait d'une cantatrice d'opéra en pleines vocalises. La femme représentée sur le tableau est si grosse qu'elle déborde même du cadre et ses cris assourdissants m'obligent à me boucher les oreilles.

Hermione prononce un mot qui reste inaudible dans le vacarme. Elle tente de hausser le ton mais ni la chanteuse, ni moi ne l'entendons. Finalement, elle pointe sa baguette vers son cou et ses lèvres se meuvent. Fière d'elle, elle sourit avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air :

« ABSINTHE ! » hurle la jeune fille.

Son cri est d'une puissance inimaginable. Il se répercute et fait trembler tous les murs du château. Je suis certaine qu'on a pu l'entendre jusqu'au fond de la Forêt Interdite. Un fin tintement résonne dans mon crâne tandis que Ron se tient la tête entre les mains, des larmes au bord des yeux. La cantatrice de la peinture, quant à elle, s'est arrêtée de chanter et observe la sorcière avec des yeux ronds avant de se renfrogner :

« Bien, bien, pas la peine d'être si impolie. »

Et le tableau bascule de côté, laissant apparaître une ouverture dans la pierre. Hermione remercie la gardienne de la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Intérieurement, je me jure de ne jamais la mettre en colère, de peur de subir ses foudres.

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Je vais être sourd pendant une semaine ! Comment vais-je faire pour écouter les commentaires de Lee au match maintenant ? ronchonne Ron en tournant son auriculaire dans son oreille meurtrie.

\- Pour le match, c'est embêtant en effet, réfléchit Hermione en pinçant son menton. Par contre pour les cours, ça ne te changera pas beaucoup, tu n'écoutes rien de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? s'insurge le rouquin.

\- Oh ! On dirait que tu vas déjà mieux ! Formidable ! » ironise-t-elle un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Ron tourne les talons et disparaît dans un escalier au fond de la pièce. Pendant leur discussion, j'en ai profité pour détailler la salle commune. Entièrement rouge et or, elle est confortable et accueillante. Les larges canapés autour d'un feu crépitant dans une grande cheminée m'appellent à la sieste mais une petite main tirant sur la manche de mon uniforme m'empêche de m'affaler.

Hermione m'entraîne jusqu'à son dortoir où cinq grands lits à baldaquin écarlates sont disposés en cercle avec de grandes malles de cuir vieilli à leurs pieds. La sorcière ouvre l'une d'elle et, sans que je m'y attende, me lance un vêtement au visage. Je pousse un cri étouffé par le tricot et le retire de ma tête, électrisant mes cheveux au passage. Il s'agit d'un large pull bordeaux rayé de deux grosses bandes ocres.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? interrogé-je.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour supporter l'équipe, voyons ! Il faut que l'on soit aux couleurs de Gryffondor ! Sauf si tu préfères soutenir les Serpentards, en quel cas je te demande de quitter immédiatement la pièce, rigole la brunette.

\- Moi ? Du côté de ces serpents ? Plutôt passer ma vie avec Mimi Geignarde ! éclaté-je de rire à mon tour. Merci, Hermione, je te le rendrai à la fin du match.

\- Mais non, je te le donne ! J'en ai deux de toute façon.

\- Je... je ne peux pas accepter, tu dois y tenir ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'appartenais à la maison Gryffondor, dis-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Sacha ! me réprimande la jeune sorcière en comprenant où je veux en venir. Je t'offre ce pull comme un cadeau parce que tu es mon amie ! »

La jeune fille s'immobilise soudain avant de détourner les yeux, gênée. Elle a visiblement quelque chose à m'avouer :

« Tu sais, nous aussi, au début, on se méfiait de toi. Une inconnue qui débarque comme une fleur avec un mystérieux pouvoir, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. C'était mon idée de t'intégrer au groupe pour te surveiller. En plus, je me disais que ta capacité pourrait nous être utile. Je voulais t'utiliser en quelque sorte... Mais au final, Sacha, je... Je me sens tellement immonde d'avoir agi ainsi ! J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner parce que... je te considère vraiment comme une véritable amie ! » déballe la brune, la voix ponctuée de sanglots.

Ses paroles me font tellement plaisir que j'en rougis.

« Je te comprends, Hermione. J'aurais fait pareil. Mais, tu es mon amie et je suis très heureuse que tu sois honnête avec moi ! »

Nous nous enlaçons avec vigueur, ayant du mal à contenir notre joie. Je n'ai pas à être jalouse d'elle. Je ne maîtrise peut-être pas la magie mais j'ai trouvé bien mieux entre les murs de ce château. J'ai trouvé une personne avec qui je peux librement échanger un câlin et sur laquelle je peux compter. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Nos émotions passées, j'enfile le pull et Hermione me jette alors dans les mains un petit drapeau avec un lion dessus, ainsi qu'un cône en papier pour amplifier ma voix. Elle me regarde ensuite de la tête aux pieds, l'index sur le menton, sentant qu'il manque quelque chose. Son visage s'illumine un instant et elle quitte la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Elle revient après deux minutes durant lesquelles je n'ai pas osé bouger, accompagnée d'une élève blonde assez grande, le visage rond avec un cœur jaune dessiné sur une joue et un rouge sur l'autre ainsi que le reste de la panoplie du parfait supporter de Gryffondor.

« Je te présente Lavande Brown, me dit Hermione. Elle partage le dortoir avec moi et elle possède l'accessoire parfait pour compléter ta tenue !

\- Enchantée, me présenté-je poliment, je m'appelle...

\- Sacha Abberline, évidemment, me coupe l'autre. Tu es presqu'aussi célèbre que Harry Potter dans cette école, tu sais ? Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te parler ! Tu as raison, Hermione, dit Lavande en se tournant vers la brune, ça lui ira parfaitement. »

J'avais oublié que tous les élèves étaient présents le soir où l'on m'a découverte. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dit que j'étais aussi célèbre que Harry ? Parce qu'il est un excellent attrapeur ? Non, ce ne doit pas être ça sinon elle ne l'aurait pas dit ainsi. Ce détail m'intrigue. Mais en tous cas, Lavande semble gentille.

Celle-ci est d'ailleurs le nez dans sa propre malle et en ressort triomphante, deux rubans assortis à mon pull entre les mains. Elle en tend un à Hermione qui attrape ensuite la moitié de mes cheveux pour les remonter sur le côté droit de mon crâne en une grosse couette assez haute qu'elle noue à l'aide du ruban. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière blonde fait de même de l'autre côté de ma tête. Leur labeur terminé, elles reculent toutes deux de quelques pas pour admirer leur œuvre.

« Parfait ! lance Hermione. Tu es fin prête pour le match ! Il y a un miroir juste là si tu veux te regarder. »

Je me rends à l'endroit qu'elle m'a indiqué dans le coin de la pièce tandis que Lavande nous salue pour prendre congé. Mon reflet dans la glace me renvoie l'image d'une minuscule fillette dont les cheveux noués retombent jusqu'à sa poitrine inexistante en des ondulations désordonnées. Je ne peux pas dire que cette coiffure soit moche mais...

« Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait un peu trop gamine ? demandé-je à mon amie. Je sais qu'on n'a que douze ans mais là, on a l'impression que j'en ai huit !

\- Mais c'est justement cela qui te va bien, Sacha ! Il faut faire ressortir cet aspect mignon de ton physique, me répond-t-elle d'un ton convaincu tout en se changeant à son tour.

\- Si tu le dis... » resté-je sceptique.

Après tout, je pense pareil, jouer sur le mignon est ma spécialité pour manipuler les gens mais là, il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt pour supporter une équipe !

Le match ne commençant que dans une heure, nous nous installons sur le lit de la jeune sorcière et elle me tend un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Je n'ose pas lui dire que ces bonbons n'ont aucun goût pour moi vu qu'ils sont ensorcelés et en prends juste un. En y repensant, je n'ai jamais terminé le paquet que Dumbledore m'avait offert au Chemin de Traverse. Seules les chocogrenouilles, une fois immobilisées, n'étaient pas fades sur mon palais.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien mais à un moment donné, une pensée me vient à l'esprit :

« Dis Hermione, pourquoi Lavande a-t-elle dit que j'étais aussi célèbre que Harry ? »

Le visage stupéfait de la jeune fille m'indique que ma question n'est pas du tout anodine. Elle regarde ailleurs, les yeux inquiets, comme si elle hésitait à aborder le sujet. Finalement, elle se lance :

« Bon, de toute façon, tu l'apprendras tôt ou tard et il vaut mieux que ce soit l'un d'entre nous qui t'en parle plutôt qu'un Serpentard. Harry ne m'en voudra pas, je pense... Du moins j'espère. »

J'aimerais lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, que je n'ai pas réellement besoin de savoir mais elle a beaucoup trop piqué ma curiosité avec ses mystérieuses paroles. Alors je reste muette, attendant impatiemment la suite :

« Vois-tu, il y a onze ans, il y avait une terrible guerre dans le monde des sorciers. Cette guerre opposait des mages œuvrant pour le bien et d'autres au service des forces du mal. A leur tête se trouvait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? répété-je en étouffant mon rire sous le visage sérieux de la brunette.

\- Oui, un puissant sorcier adepte de la magie noire extrêmement cruel et qui n'hésitait pas à massacrer tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il est encore si craint aujourd'hui que peu de gens osent prononcer son nom.

\- Et c'est quoi son vrai nom ? demandé-je au comble de la curiosité.

\- ... Voldemort, souffle Hermione après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Pas très rassurant. Et qu'est-il devenu aujourd'hui pour qu'on en ait encore si peur ?

\- Justement. Tu-Sais-Qui voulait rallier de puissants sorciers à sa cause et il visait particulièrement le couple Potter...

\- Les parents de Harry, dis-je lentement en comprenant ce qui va advenir.

\- Oui, ceux-ci ont refusé, bien entendu, et se sont cachés mais le mage noir les retrouva et les tua tous les deux. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de faire de même avec leur fils, qui n'était encore qu'un bébé, le sort qu'il lança échoua et Tu-Sais-Qui disparut de la circulation, laissant juste une cicatrice sur le front du garçon. Depuis, l'histoire de Harry est devenue très célèbre, il est considéré comme le héros qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est le Survivant.

\- C'est terrible, fais-je choquée. Et personne ne sait où est ce sorcier maléfique ?

\- Certains disent qu'il est mort et d'autres qu'il se cache en attendant le retour de son heure de gloire. Mais l'année dernière, il avait possédé un des professeurs et a combattu Harry qui est une fois de plus parvenu à le battre. Depuis, plus rien. Il était cependant très faible et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit définitivement vaincu.

\- N'empêche, la menace est toujours présente. Harry doit être inquiet.

\- Oui... Oh ! Il est presque l'heure ! Viens, on va au match ! »

Dans la salle commune, nous retrouvons Ron dont le visage est entièrement peint de rouge et d'or. Il se moque légèrement de moi en disant que j'ai l'air d'une enfant et je lui tire la langue pour paraître encore plus puérile, ce qui le fait rire tandis qu'Hermione le réprimande en défendant son « œuvre ».

Arrivés au stade, nous montons d'interminables escaliers en bois pour aboutir en haut d'immenses gradins qui peuvent accueillir toute l'école et même plus. Nous nous installons sur des sièges à l'avant. La vue est imprenable et je remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir le vertige.

Le terrain est à des dizaines de mètres en-dessous de nous et six grands poteaux surmontés d'un cercle sont plantés dans l'herbe, trois à chaque extrémité de la pelouse. La foule remplit les gradins et est clairement divisée en deux couleurs, vert d'un côté et rouge de l'autre. On dirait que les supporters de Gryffondor dominent cependant.

Seule une tour, située entre les deux camps, contient des personnes apparemment neutres, les professeurs et autres visiteurs. Dumbledore m'aperçoit et me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds amicalement mais mes yeux croisent ceux, gris et glacés, du père Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que cet horrible type fait ici ? Ne me dites quand même pas...

Hermione tire sur ma manche, m'extirpant de mes pensées. Les joueurs arrivent sur le terrain. Comme je le craignais, une chevelure blond platine se trouve parmi eux. Cet arrogant de Drago Malefoy joue donc dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? Je me demande bien à quel poste.

Mais pas le temps de demander à mon amie car celle-ci scande le nom de Harry à tue-tête. Le jeune garçon est au centre du terrain, à côté des jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-là aussi jouent au Quidditch ? On aura tout vu !

Mrs Bibine arrive sur son balai et les sportifs enfourchent les leurs. Le Vif d'or ainsi que les cognards sont lancés. Le sifflet retentit et les joueurs démarrent à toute allure tandis que le souaffle est attrapé par une Gryffondor à la peau mate.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un balai pourrait aller aussi vite, mes yeux ont du mal à suivre. Le souaffle passe d'un poursuiveur rouge à un vert, à un rouge à un vert. Les cognards sifflent dans tous les sens et mon cœur bondit à chaque fois qu'ils frôlent quelqu'un, quelle que soit son équipe. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce doit être de recevoir un tel projectile en pleine face. Ce sport est peut-être un peu trop dangereux.

Mais, en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre mon pied. L'adrénaline me monte à la tête et le moindre de mes muscles est bandé par l'excitation. La sensation est bien loin des matchs de sport moldu. Ici, on ressent le danger, la tension et la difficulté de la partie.

« ET LA MAGNIFIQUE ANGELINA JOHNSON MARQUE ! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

La foule rouge est en effervescence mais je viens seulement de remarquer les commentaires du présentateur. En tournant la tête, je le repère à côté du professeur McGonagall, il s'agit d'un garçon à la peau foncée avec des dreadlocks attachées en un épais chignon. Je le reconnais, c'est un élève qui est souvent avec les jumeaux Weasley. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'appelle Lee. L'immense sourire qui illuminait jusqu'alors son visage disparait soudain pour laisser place à une expression indignée :

« Quel coup bas de Marcus Flint ! C'est bien le comportement d'un Serp... Aïe ! »

Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain mais le professeur de métamorphose a asséné un coup sur la tête de son élève, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. On dirait qu'elle est habituée à le réprimander.

Je reporte mon attention sur le match. Le souaffle ne cesse de passer d'un camp à l'autre. C'est maintenant un poursuiveur de Serpentard qui le possède et file vers les buts. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Georges frapper violemment un cognard vers son adversaire qui ne l'a pas remarqué. Le projectible touche sa cible en pleines côtes ce qui l'oblige à lâcher le souaffle et une jolie brune habillée de rouge le récupère avant de marquer un second but prodigieux pour notre équipe.

Les supporters de Gryffondor se lèvent et hurlent. L'ambiance est surchauffée. J'agite moi-même le petit drapeau qu'Hermione m'a donné et scande le nom de l'équipe dans le porte-voix en harmonie avec le reste du public. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est tellement transportant !

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Harry est en train d'effectuer des huits au-dessus de nos têtes à la recherche du Vif d'or, suivi de près par Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier parle au Gryffondor qui s'arrête pour le dévisager avec colère. Le blond dit une deuxième phrase que je ne peux entendre de là où je me trouve et tous deux se tournent vers moi.

Enfin non, plutôt vers Hermione. Le Serpentard sourit méprisamment vers la jeune fille occupée à regarder les actions du match se déroulant plus bas. Harry, quant à lui, semble sur le point d'exploser de rage, son visage ayant virer au rose.

Les yeux de Drago Malefoy tombent soudain dans les miens et il m'adresse le même sourire qu'à mon amie, une grimace dégoutée en prime. Je veux lui répondre mais c'est alors que je remarque une petite boule dorée voletant près de l'oreille du blond.

Harry l'a vue aussi et fonce vers son adversaire sans hésitation. Le Serpentard a juste le temps de plonger de côté pour éviter l'impact avant de comprendre qu'il est passé à côté du Vif d'or et de partir à sa poursuite. Son balai semble plus rapide que celui de Harry car il le rattrape en quelques secondes.

La moindre personne du public a maintenant les yeux rivés sur les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude. Mais au moment où Harry tend le bras pour attraper la petite balle, un cognard noir lui fonce dessus, l'obligeant à dévier sa course en remontant en chandelle. L'attrapeur rouge parcourt le terrain des yeux, à la recherche du Vif d'or mais celui-ci reste introuvable et son adversaire, qui suivait plus Harry que l'objet doré, est lui aussi perdu.

Seulement, le Gryffondor n'a pas le temps de scruter l'espace de jeu que le cognard revient à la charge. Le garçon l'évite de peu et Georges le renvoie vers Drago d'un coup de batte. Le cognard change alors de direction pour foncer à nouveau sur Harry qui se met à descendre en piqué pour l'éviter.

L'autre batteur, Fred, frappe à son tour de toutes ses forces sur la balle noire en visant le capitaine des Serpentards mais rien n'y fait, le cognard est comme un missile à tête chercheuse dont la cible est Harry. Un grognement en provenance de Hagrid retentit dans la foule :

« Ce fichu cognard ne lâche pas Harry ! Quelqu'un l'a trafiqué, j'en suis sûr ! »

Je serre le porte-voix dans mes mains au point de le déformer irréversiblement. Si Harry percute le cognard à cette vitesse, il n'en sortira pas indemne ! L'angoisse me tord l'estomac mais, comme les autres spectateurs, je ne peux rien faire. Hermione empêche Ron de lancer un sort sur la balle, de peur de toucher l'attrapeur. Elle a raison. Mon dieu, que pouvons-nous faire ?

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards sont remontés dans le score, menant maintenant de 80 à 20. Les poursuiveuses rouges ne peuvent en effet plus approcher des buts adverses car les jumeaux Weasley sont trop occupés à empêcher le cognard fou de fracasser le crâne de leur attrapeur.

Soudainement, Harry accélère encore plus. Je plisse les yeux et aperçoit un reflet doré trois mètres devant lui. Le Vif d'or descend à vive allure vers le sol mais le sorcier ne le lâche pas et frôle l'herbe du terrain. Il tend le bras devant lui, il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Mais le cognard arrive à une vitesse fulgurante vers sa victime. Impossible de l'éviter cette fois.

Dans un ultime espoir, Harry saute de son balai, les mains tendues vers le Vif. Le projectile frappe son bras droit de plein fouet et un « CRAC ! » retentissant résonne dans tout le stade.

Le jeune sorcier s'écrase ensuite lourdement au sol et roule sur plusieurs mètres. Le public retient son souffle. Lentement, Harry tend son bras valide vers le ciel, une balle or brillant de mille feux entre ses doigts. On a gagné.

La foule rouge hurle, siffle, pleure de joie, souffle dans des trompettes, lance des étincelles écarlates avec leurs baguettes. Hermione et moi nous prenons dans les bras avant de réaliser que Harry est inconscient au centre de la pelouse. Nous nous précipitons donc avec Ron dans les escaliers pour rejoindre notre ami.

A notre arrivée, le professeur Lockhart est déjà sur place et agite sa baguette en faisant des moulinets autour du bras cassé du jeune sorcier. Je vois bien que Harry tente de résister, agitant la tête de gauche à droite et poussant de faibles protestations mais je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a déjà lancé son sort.

Le garçon a fermé les yeux et ne voit donc pas l'horreur qu'est devenu son bras. Mou et flasque, on dirait un vieux gant en caoutchouc couleur chair. Il n'y a plus aucun os.

Ron décide finalement de bouger et écarte le troupeau qui s'est amoncelé autour du blessé pour attraper Harry et l'aider à se relever. Hermione vient en soutien tandis que je tente de garder les gens à l'écart et nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie d'un pas claudicant.

Au loin, l'équipe de Serpentard nous regarde quitter le stade, ne pouvant rire ouvertement à cause de leur échec mais ricanant quand même du sort de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. Je leur lance un regard courroucé avant de me raviser. Cette réaction leur ferait trop plaisir.

Mais leur attention s'est déjà portée sur moi, alors je leur adresse un grand sourire démoniaque avant d'articuler clairement « Perdants ! » avec mes lèvres tout en pointant mon pouce tendu vers le bas.

Leur air satisfait s'efface aussitôt de leurs visages et Drago Malefoy sort même sa baguette. Mais Marcus Flint, son capitaine, le retient. C'est inutile de m'attaquer avec la magie et cela pourrait faire inutilement perdre des points à leur maison. Je tourne finalement les talons, ravie de les laisser avec le goût amer de la défaite.

* * *

« Vous auriez dû me l'amener tout de suite ! s'emporte l'infirmière Pomfresh. C'est facile de ressouder des os mais les faire repousser est une autre histoire !

\- Mais vous pouvez quand même faire quelque chose ? demande un Harry plus qu'inquiet.

\- Bien entendu mais ce sera très douloureux, jeune homme. »

Le teint du garçon pâlit légèrement. L'infirmière a apporté une étrange bouteille, en forme de squelette, sur laquelle il est noté _Poussoss_. Elle sert un verre du liquide transparent et visqueux au blessé. Harry en prend une grande gorgée avant de tout recraché sur son lit.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A du jus de citrouille ? Buvez tout et que ça saute ! Vous passerez aussi la nuit ici. » dit l'infirmière en lançant un pyjama à son patient.

Ron aide ensuite Harry à se changer derrière un rideau. Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour explorer un peu ce lieu qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu. C'est une pièce toute en longueur, très lumineuse avec de grandes vitres. Une dizaine de lits sont disposés de part et d'autre pour laisser une allée centrale. Au fond, j'aperçois, un petit bureau caché derrière une baie vitrée opaque et m'en approche. Les étagères de ce bureau sont remplies d'ustensiles de soin comme des potions, des bandages ou des outils métalliques effrayants.

L'infirmière est assise à une table en bois qui croule sous la paperasse. Elle est en train de griffonner dans un dossier déjà bien fourni, sûrement celui de Harry. Sentant ma présence, elle lève ses yeux vers moi et me sourit :

« Alors, ma petite, tu as l'air de t'être habituée à notre monde depuis la dernière fois.

\- Oui mais j'ai encore tellement de choses à découvrir ! » lui réponds-je, enthousiaste.

J'observe un bocal renfermant des feuilles bleues ponctuées de rose. A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ?

« Vous avez fait des études d'infirmerie ? demandé-je à Pomfresh.

\- Non, non, ces études de moldu ne me permettraient pas de soigner les blessures magiques. J'ai un diplôme en médicomagie.

\- C'est plus logique, oui... Vous devez souvent utiliser la magie pour soigner, j'imagine ?

\- Pas tellement. C'est pratique pour remettre un nez ou une épaule en place par exemple mais l'important est de savoir confectionner correctement des potions. »

La voix aiguë d'Hermione appelle la soigneuse depuis la salle principale et cette dernière se lève pour s'occuper de son patient. Moi, je reste là à détailler le moindre millimètre carré de la petite pièce.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut, c'est Pycnose ! Voilà enfin la suite de cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard mais j'étais partie en camp scout, dans les bois et sans internet donc. Bref, mille excuses et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages, sauf les OCs, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

« Bonjour, Pompom !

\- Bonjour Sacha, tu es bien matinale comme d'habitude. »

Cela fait deux jours que Harry est à l'infirmerie. Pompom voulait le garder en observation et le garçon doit encore porter une attelle pendant une semaine après sa convalescence. Je me suis bien entendu proposée pour lui apporter ses repas, pouvant me rendre un peu plus utile qu'au nettoyage car Rusard me laisse à peine tenir les balais. Il me reproche que ma façon de brosser n'est pas parfaite, ce maniaque.

Je dépose le plateau du petit-déjeuner du patient encore endormi sur la tablette à côté de son lit et file vers le petit bureau de Pompom. Au final, je passe plus de temps avec l'infirmière qu'avec mon ami. Nous parlons toutes les deux des heures durant des études de l'adulte, de comment elle gère son travail et quelles sont les meilleurs techniques pour soigner tel ou tel problème. Je ne me lasse jamais de l'écouter et me sens particulièrement bien dans ce lieu. Il m'attire irrémédiablement mais je ne sais pourquoi.

Au fil de nos conversations, j'ai appris à connaître la soigneuse et nous nous sommes naturellement rapprochées. J'en suis même venue à l'appeler par son surnom, comme le fait Dumbledore. C'est en plein milieu d'une explication sur la dragoncelle, une maladie magique, que j'entends Harry gigoter dans son lit et me rend alors près de lui.

« Bonjour ! lui lancé-je.

\- ...'jour, me répond-t-il encore à moitié endormi avant de se redresser.

\- Ça va mieux ton bras ? Pompom m'a dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je ne sens presque plus rien et je peux à nouveau bouger mes doigts de façon précise, dit le convalescent en pinçant son pouce et son index pour me montrer ses progrès.

\- C'est super ! Hermione et Ron vont être contents, ils sont morts d'inquiétude pour toi, tu sais.

\- Ils s'inquiètent toujours pour rien ces deux-là.

\- C'est vrai, rigolé-je. Ton équipe est venue te voir hier, non ?

\- Oui, juste au moment où je voulais dormir, ronchonne le garçon en enfournant une fourchette pleine d'œufs dans sa bouche.

\- En tous cas, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu as été exceptionnel ce jour-là malgré ce cognard fou qui voulait ta peau !

\- Alors le Quidditch te plait ? dit-il en détournant volontairement mon compliment.

\- Oui, énormément ! Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine à chaque virage trop serré ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles sensations en regardant d'autres sports ! Cela doit être tellement grisant de voler aussi vite sur un balai !

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire un peu voler avec le mien.

\- Vraiment ?! m'étranglé-je de surprise.

\- Vraiment.

\- Wouaw, super ! » m'emporté-je en m'appuyant frénétiquement sur le bord du lit du patient pour sautiller joyeusement.

Ce geste fait trembler Harry qui renverse un peu du jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de porter à ses lèvres. Je me précipite vers la boîte de mouchoirs tout en m'excusant pour ensuite frotter le pyjama du jeune homme avec détermination.

Je réalise seulement après quelques secondes que je suis à deux doigts de déshabiller Harry tellement mon emprise sur son vêtement est forte. Rouge comme une tomate, je recule vivement et pousse un cri stupéfait.

Mes esprits revenus, j'essaye du mieux que je peux de m'excuser en tentant de contrôler mes bégaiements et la couleur de mes joues.

Harry me regarde avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire devant mon attitude embarrassée. Réalisant que ma réaction est ridicule face à mon ami, je ris avec lui mais le gloussement qui sort de ma bouche est horrible et sonne extrêmement faux. Heureusement, le jeune sorcier ne s'en rend pas compte.

Prétextant un nettoyage avec Rusard, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes de l'infirmerie en tentant de me calmer. Mon cœur ne cesse de tambouriner dans ma poitrine, son battement résonne jusque dans mes oreilles.

Après quelques minutes d'errance, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte mais mes pas m'ont menées jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Sans réfléchir, j'emprunte la trappe dissimulée dans le plafond pour déboucher sur la plateforme où m'ont emmenée les frères Weasley la dernière fois.

Nous sommes déjà presqu'au mois de décembre et malgré le soleil éclatant, la température reste glaciale et des volutes de vapeur s'échappent de ma bouche. Je m'assieds face au grandiose domaine de Poudlard, mes genoux ramenés sur ma poitrine pour me tenir chaud un maximum.

L'air frais et la sublime vue me vident l'esprit, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me suis rendue ici. Je ferme les yeux, voulant savourer les douces effluves boisées qui parviennent à mes narines. Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que j'entende un grincement venant briser ma paisible sieste.

« Tiens, tiens, voilà notre petit chaton perdu, dit une voix que je connais bien maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Georges en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Je ne sais plus... Envie de changer d'air probablement. Et vous ?

\- Et bien, nous n'avions pas très envie de voir notre cher ami Rogue aujourd'hui. Puisque nous sommes tous les trois réunis, autant en profiter ! dit Fred en me tendant une bouteille remplie de bièrraubeurre.

\- Santé ! réponds-je en avalant une grande gorgée du délicieux contenu de la bouteille. Wouah, ça réchauffe ! »

Je passe le récipient à Fred qui fait une drôle de tête avant de lui-même boire. Soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose que je devais absolument leur dire :

« Au fait ! Félicitations pour le match ! m'exclamé-je en les applaudissant.

\- Oh tu sais..., fait Georges d'un ton déçu. Nous n'avons fait que nous renvoyer ce cognard fou avec Fred.

\- Mais justement ! Sans vous, Harry aurait sans doute eu une blessure bien plus grave, vous pouvez être fier de vous, vous êtes de véritables héros ! »

Comme l'autre fois, les deux jumeaux restent silencieux, une expression indescriptible sur leur visage, et s'échangent un regard lourd d'un sens qu'eux seuls peuvent déchiffrer. Puis, ils se relèvent comme un seul homme, attrapent chacun une de mes mains et me soulèvent à mon tour. Ne comprenant pas trop où ils veulent en venir, je les regarde alternativement, des points d'interrogation dans les pupilles.

« Si vous le permettez, Miss Abberline... commence Georges.

\- ... Nous serons vos héros jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. » termine Fred.

Et tous deux me gratifient alors d'un baisemain qu'ils veulent charmeur. Mes joues se gonflent, mon souffle est coupé, je sens un son monté dans ma gorge. Non, Sacha, retiens-toi !

N'y tenant plus, j'éclate de rire. Je ris tellement que mon ventre me fait mal et je tombe à genoux pour taper le sol de ma paume.

« Vous êtes bêtes ! C'est ça les farces que vous comptiez m'infliger ? Désolée mais il en faudra plus pour m'embarrasser !

\- Oh mais ce n'est que le début, me dit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

\- Et notre première action en tant que héros, c'est de nourrir un petit chat égaré sur le toit de Poudlard. » enchaîne Georges en me tendant une boîte de pralines sortie miraculeusement de je ne sais où.

Ça sent l'embrouille à plein nez. J'ai déjà entendu parler des sucreries magiques dont les effets sont des plus indésirables. Je me suis d'ailleurs déjà demandée comment les enfants sorciers pouvaient s'infliger de telles choses juste pour un bonbon. Seulement, j'ai encore un avantage sur les jumeaux. Ils ne savent pas qu'il n'y a pas que les sortilèges qui sont inefficaces contre moi.

« Vous savez, même les bonbons ensorcelés n'ont aucun effet sur moi, chantonné-je malicieusement en croquant dans un chocolat.

\- Oh mais ils ne sont pas ensorcelés... »

A ces mots dits trop tard, un liquide brûlant se met à couler dans ma gorge. Prise de panique, je recrache tout sans me préoccuper de l'élégance. La sensation est affreuse, comme un feu incandescent qui incendie ma langue et mon palais. Ma peau doit avoir virer au rouge pivoine et je commence à suer à grosses gouttes.

« ... Ils sont simplement fourrés au piment ! rigole Fred en me tendant la bouteille de bièrraubeurre que je vide d'une traite.

\- Tu fais moins la fière maintenant ? » demande Georges, les dents déployées.

Pour toute réponse, je ne peux que crachoter de faibles insultes et pour me venger un minimum, leur donne à tous deux une petite baffe sur le sommet du crâne. Après d'interminables minutes, les brûlures se calment enfin et je continue de discuter avec les jumeaux pendant bien deux heures.

Je retourne ensuite à l'infirmerie mais y trouve le lit de Harry vide. Je l'appelle et c'est Pompom qui me répond. Le garçon a enfin pu être libéré et est apparemment reparti en quatrième vitesse. Il devait être pressé de retrouver Hermione et Ron qui ont été suspendus de visite car ils encombraient trop la salle de soin.

Je pars instantanément à leur recherche et après un certain temps à tourner dans l'immense château, j'aperçois la tignasse ébouriffée d'Hermione à travers la fenêtre. Les trois amis se sont réunis dans le parc, visiblement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

En trois bonds, je suis dehors et me dirige vers eux. Harry m'aperçoit et fait de grands gestes pour m'inviter à me presser de les rejoindre. En voyant l'air grave de Ron et Hermione, j'en déduis que la conversation doit être des plus sérieuse.

« Te voilà, Sacha, me dit le brun. Désolé, je ne t'ai pas attendue pour leur apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Quelle nouvelle ? demandé-je inquiète.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonne Harry. Je pensais que Mrs Pomfresh t'en avait parlé vu que tu étais tout le temps à l'infirmerie...

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'il-te-plait !

\- Un élève a été pétrifié ! sanglote soudain Hermione.

\- Qu-quoi ? fais-je, littéralement figée sur place.

\- Colin Crivey, dit le jeune Potter, un élève de première année à Gryffondor.

\- C'est un petit blond qui se baladait toujours avec un appareil photo, complète Ron.

\- Est-ce qu'il est...

\- Oui, me coupe mon amie. C'est un né-moldu. »

Je reste sans voix. Il y a donc bien quelqu'un qui attaque les enfants de moldus. Mais qui ? J'ai quand même du mal à croire que ce soit ce prétentieux de Drago Malefoy le coupable. Cela dit, il est chez Serpentard et possède donc peut-être de précieuses informations sur cette affaire. D'après Hermione, la potion fermente bien, elle a adopté la couleur bleu nuit qu'il fallait et on pourra bientôt la continuer.

Je regarde ma camarade en biais. Celle-ci me remarque et roule des yeux, agacée par mon inquiétude palpable.

« Sacha, tout ira bien pour moi ! Fais-toi plutôt du souci pour toi-même !

\- Tu sais, je ne risque pas grand-chose si l'agresseur ne peut que pétrifier ses victimes. Et je doute qu'il prenne le risque de m'attaquer directement avec un couteau à la main.

\- Elle a raison, s'enquit Ron, reste près de nous et ne fais rien de stupide, Hermione. »

La brunette nous adresse une moue contrariée mais ne proteste pas. Je quitte finalement mes amis pour aller à mon travail journalier. A l'heure qu'il est, mon patron doit être en train de m'attendre dans son bureau.

Je le trouve en pleine concentration, agitant une baguette en formant de petits cercles dans les airs. Je me racle la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence et le concierge sursaute en cachant précipitamment son bâton magique. Cependant, en me reconnaissant, il se détend un peu.

« Hum... Je prends des cours de magie par correspondance, dit-il gêné.

\- C'est génial ! Et ça marche ? Vous pensez que je pourrais en prendre aussi, Mr Argus ?

\- Ce n'est pas très concluant pour le moment mais je ne perds pas espoir. Cependant c'est un cours réservé aux personnes issues de famille de sorciers, je doute qu'il accepte de former une moldue.

\- Je vois... Ce n'est pas grave. Allons-y. » fais-je en empoignant le chariot de nettoyage.

Je suis contente. Mr Argus et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés pendant mes heures de travail car on partage la même frustration de ne pouvoir utiliser la magie. Il n'aurait jamais dit à personne qu'il prenait des cours de sorcellerie si je n'avais pas été là. L'homme est ainsi devenu bien plus doux qu'auparavant, bien qu'il garde son caractère impétueux. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais je l'apprécie vraiment.

Nous avançons dans le château, moi les pieds sur le chariot et Mr Argus le poussant. Parfois, il s'amuse à mettre des petits coups de frein ou d'accélérateur, provoquant mes cris de surprise et de joie. Le concierge est bien plus drôle et sympathique qu'il n'y paraît, il faut juste arriver à ouvrir son cœur, ce que seul son chat était parvenu à faire jusqu'à mon arrivée.

Cela dit, lorsque nous croisons d'autres résidents du château, les traits de son visage se durcissent soudain et il prend l'air le plus renfrogné qu'il peut. Cette réaction m'amuse énormément et je me plais à essayer de le faire rire dans ces moments-là mais impossible : il est grognon depuis des années et rien ne peut le perturber quand il est comme cela.

« PLOC PLOC PLOC. »

Le chariot a fait un drôle de bruit. Le sol est couvert d'eau. Mr Argus étouffe un juron, attrape une serpillère et entreprend d'éponger le liquide qui est de plus en plus abondant sur le sol. Lui et moi, les pieds trempés, remontons le flux d'eau jusqu'à atteindre une porte close de laquelle s'échappent d'épouvantables gémissements.

Avec horreur, je réalise qu'il s'agit des toilettes du deuxième étage, celles où est caché le polynectar ! Pouvant à peine respirer sous le coup du stress, j'empêche le concierge d'atteindre la poignée de la porte en lui saisissant l'avant-bras. Surpris, il me détaille avec des yeux mécontents :

« Euh, bafouillé-je, vous ne devriez pas rentrer là, Mr Argus, ce sont les toilettes des filles ! »

Plutôt minable comme excuse mais c'est le mieux qui me soit venu à l'esprit sous la panique.

« Je suis concierge, petite, je peux aller où je veux.

\- Mais ! Mais... Vous savez comment Mimi Geignarde est dans ces moments-là, pas vrai ? Elle déteste les garçons qui viennent dans ses toilettes, dis-je en me remémorant la colère de Mimi quand Harry et Ron étaient entrés pour la première fois dans son repaire. Je vais stopper l'arrivée d'eau et nettoyer à l'intérieur ! Et pendant ce temps, vous ferez le couloir. C'est une bonne idée, non ? »

Rusard réfléchit quelques instants avant de baisser sa garde devant mon visage innocent et d'accepter. Je rentre dans la salle d'eau, armée d'une serpillère et d'un seau et referme la porte derrière moi. Tous les robinets des lavabos sont ouverts, je m'empresse donc de les arrêter, sans faire attention aux protestations pleurantes du fantôme qui hante les lieux. Je me rue ensuite vers la cabine où est entreposée la potion. Le chaudron est toujours bien en place et la surface du liquide frémit légèrement. Tout va bien.

Je me mets alors à la tâche, récurant le sol pour ramasser le surplus d'eau et remplir mon seau avant de le vider dans les cuvettes ou les éviers. En nettoyant la cabine la plus à droite des toilettes, mon ustensile butte sur quelque chose.

Je ramasse un cahier gorgé d'eau dont la couverture de cuir noir est toute craquelée. Je le feuillette mais n'y découvre que des pages blanches, sans intérêt. Au dos du carnet sont inscrites des lettres d'or : « Tom E. Jedusor ». Qui est-ce que cela peut être ?

Je sors des toilettes pour demander à M. Argus s'il connait cet élève mais même lui n'en a jamais entendu parlé. Nous décidons finalement de le laisser au bureau du concierge en attente de son propriétaire avant de retourner à notre laborieux travail.

* * *

« Alors, vous y aller ou pas ? interroge Hermione en touillant dans son chaudron.

\- Mmmh, grogne Ron, c'est tentant mais tout sera probablement gâché par cet imbécile de Lockhart.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ? On peut y aller une fois et voir ce que ça donne, intervient Harry.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez, à la fin ? m'impatienté-je.

\- Du club de duel ouvert par le professeur Lockhart, dit la jeune sorcière.

\- Des duels de quoi ?

\- Ben à ton avis ? Des duels à l'épée, évidemment ! ironise le rouquin.

\- Mais c'est bien sûr ! réponds-je en tapant ma paume sur mon front. Oh oui, allez-y comme ça, j'aurai une excuse pour m'y rendre en vous accompagnant !

\- Tu nous prends pour tes bouche-trous ?

\- Juste un peu, plaisanté-je.

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, Sacha, c'est évident, dit Hermione toujours le nez dans sa potion. Et arrêtez de cracher sur le dos du professeur Lockhart comme ça ! Je vous signale que ce club de duel est une aubaine. Il l'organise pour les élèves qui séjournent pendant les vacances de Noël à Poudlard et par chance, Malefoy reste spécialement pour ça. On va pourvoir utiliser la potion dès qu'elle sera finie.

\- C'est-à-dire ? interroge Harry.

\- Elle sera prête le soir du Réveillon si tout se passe bien.

\- Parfait. »

Nous sommes le premier jour des vacances de Noël et le polynectar avance bien. Nous pourrons bientôt aller infiltrer les rangs des Serpentards. La première séance du club de duel aura lieu dans trois jours et le Réveillon, le lendemain soir.

Malgré la boule qui me tord le ventre, je tente de me convaincre que tout se passera bien et que nous découvrirons l'auteur de ces crimes affreux. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux empêcher mon visage de prendre une mine inquiète.

Harry a dû remarquer mon malaise car il me fixe bizarrement. Cette insistance me gêne un peu et mes joues deviennent brûlantes. Une fois que nous avons quitté les toilettes, Hermione part à la bibliothèque tandis que Ron doit aller en retenue. Apparemment, il se serait endormi pendant le cours de potion et Rogue serait entré dans une colère noire, lui donnant deux heures de colle d'un coup.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec Harry depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie et je ne sais pourquoi mais cela me met mal à l'aise.

« Cela tombe bien, dit soudain le brun, je devais justement te montrer quelque chose. Viens avec moi. »

Il m'emmène à travers le château. En marchant à côté de lui, je repense à ce que m'a raconté Hermione à son propos. C'est sans doute cela la cause de mon trouble, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ces révélations. Je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas aborder le sujet.

Alors, nous parlons de tout et de rien jusqu'à notre arrivée au stade de Quidditch. Je suis Harry jusque dans les vestiaires où il se dirige vers son casier pour en sortir un grand balai de bois verni, dont les brindilles qui forment sa brosse sont bien alignées. Sur son manche est gravé _Nimbus 2000_ en lettre d'or.

« Je t'avais promis de te faire faire un tour, non ? me dit le Gryffondor. Tu en rêvais.

\- O... OUI ! m'exclamé-je plus fort que prévu sous le coup de cette joyeuse surprise.

\- Super, on va démarrer du terrain alors. Par ici. »

J'avais presqu'oublié cette promesse qui date de plusieurs semaines. Mais lui, il y a pensé, c'est adorable. L'excitation me monte d'un coup à la tête. Je vais voler sur un vrai balai ! Pas comme lors de mon voyage avec Dumbledore où les sensations n'étaient pas extraordinaires. Mais sur un vrai de vrai ! Un balai de sorcier qui vole !

Au milieu de la pelouse du stade, Harry enfourche son « véhicule » et m'invite à me placer derrière lui. J'empoigne le manche entre mes mains pour laisser un peu d'espace entre moi et le jeune sorcier.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'accroches à ma taille si tu ne veux pas tomber. » me dit le brun.

Je m'exécute en essayant de montrer le moins d'hésitation possible mais n'en reste pas moins très perturbée, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche d'un garçon. Harry, lui, reste complètement impassible tandis que je passe mes bras sous les siens pour joindre mes mains au niveau de son ventre.

Il doit être habitué à prendre des gens avec lui sur son balai et en plus, à notre âge, les garçons ne pensent pas encore à ces choses-là. Contrairement aux filles qui, comme des idiotes, rêvent toutes du grand amour et du prince charmant. Du coup, je me sens vraiment bête d'imaginer des histoires pareilles.

Je prends soudain conscience de mon camarade. Il est très mince et je n'ai aucune difficulté à l'enserrer. Avec mon buste contre son dos, je peux sentir nos cœurs battre à des cadences différentes ainsi que sa respiration calme, prête à décoller. Ses cheveux noirs sentent le shampooing, il les a surement lavés ce matin même. Je suis comme absorbée par notre contact étroit mais heureusement, la voix du jeune homme me tire de ces pensées grotesques :

« Prête ?

\- Oui. » murmuré-je.

Il tape alors du pied sur le sol et nous démarrons à une vitesse fulgurante. J'oublie instantanément mes tourments. En quelques secondes, nous avons quitté le stade et survolons le Lac Noir. L'attrapeur descend en piqué et je me cramponne à lui malgré moi. Il redresse son balai à seulement quelques centimètres du lac et décrit ensuite un grand arc de cercle en se penchant de côté.

Sans réfléchir, je porte ma main à l'eau pour y inscrire un sillon qui se répercute en de petites vaguelettes sur toute la surface du liquide. Mais en repensant aux créatures qui habitent ces profondeurs, je ramène immédiatement ma main à moi.

Harry retourne dans les airs pour survoler la Forêt Interdite, aussi rapide et précis qu'un oiseau. Je jugerais voir des centaines de créatures grouiller dans la brume mais nous allons trop vite pour que je puisse le confirmer.

Mes longs cheveux ondulent derrière moi et s'emmêlent encore plus que d'habitude. J'aurais dû les attacher, ils vont être impossible à défaire. Le vent de décembre fouette mon visage, à la fois piquant et revigorant.

Nous voilà maintenant au-dessus du château. Je peux voir ma petite plateforme sur la tour d'astronomie qui semble bien basse par rapport à l'altitude vertigineuse que nous prenons avec le balai. J'ai l'impression que tous mes soucis s'envolent dans les airs.

Finalement, le rêve prend fin et mes pieds touchent terre avec déception. Mes jambes tremblent un peu mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Harry me regarde et je le remercie chaleureusement pour cette expérience irréelle. Il me promet que l'on remettra ça, j'ai tellement hâte que mon cœur ne cesse de tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

* * *

La jeune fille presse à tel point son pas que j'ai des difficultés à la suivre.

« Hermione, calme-toi ! la supplié-je. La séance ne commence que dans une demi-heure, on va être bien trop en avance !

\- Justement ! répond-t-elle enjouée. Nous pourrons papoter avec le professeur Lockhart de cette manière.

\- Tu es vraiment obsédée par lui. Tu en es amoureuse ou quoi ?

\- Mais non, voyons ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'admiration. Si tu lisais ses livres, tu comprendrais. »

Même si son ton est sans équivoque, je remarque que les joues de mon amie sont devenues légèrement plus rosées qu'en temps normal. Je souris malgré moi, elle est mignonne. Mais comme je ne comprends rien à ces choses-là, je préfère ne pas relever et dis :

« Oh, j'ai essayé ! Mais son écriture était trop enjolivée à mon goût. J'ai l'impression que cet homme est plus un beau parleur qu'un véritable héros.

\- Tous les faits qu'il relate se sont pourtant bien produits. C'est prouvé.

\- Si tu le dis... » fais-je, peu convaincue.

Nous arrivons devant une grande porte en chêne qu'Hermione pousse timidement. La salle dans laquelle nous pénétrons est grande, avec une sorte d'estrade en son centre. Seule une personne est présente, en train d'accrocher des banderoles au mur à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

« Bonjour, Professeur, lance Hermione dont la voix est devenue horriblement aiguë.

\- Tiens, Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ici de si bonne heure ? demande Lockhart avec son habituel sourire aveuglant.

\- Nous pensions que vous auriez sans doute besoin d'aide pour tout installer, alors nous sommes venues plus tôt, répond la brunette en nous pointant toutes deux du doigt sans me laisser l'occasion de protester.

\- Comme c'est gentil de votre part ! s'émerveille le professeur. Pour la peine, je vous accorde cinq points chacune !

\- Euh... Professeur, je ne fais partie d'aucune maison, s'enquis-je en essayant de ne pas lui faire sentir que je le trouve stupide.

\- Oh mais oui, tu es la petite moldue ! Je suis confus ! Tu n'as qu'à voir cela comme un petit encouragement, d'accord ?

\- Oui. » réponds-je glacialement.

Pourquoi ai-je suivi mon amie ? J'aurais dû comprendre en voyant la tête de Ron et Harry qu'elle me préparait un sale coup. Je suis arrivée au petit-déjeuner avec un peu de retard et ai trouvé une Hermione boudeuse en compagnie des garçons hilares. Ne pouvant supporter son visage triste, j'avais accepté de l'accompagner mais c'est une décision que je regrette amèrement à présent.

S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste par-dessus tout dans ce monde magique, c'est qu'on me fasse remarquer que je n'en fais justement pas partie. Or, Lockhart a la fâcheuse habitude de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une « simple moldue » à chaque fois qu'il me voit. J'ai tellement envie de lui arracher ses cheveux soigneusement brossés pour l'étouffer avec ! Mais restons calme. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut procéder avec ce type d'adulte, je le sais bien.

Alors, je travaille sans broncher et avec le sourire même ! Les deux sorciers accrochent divers rubans colorés aux murs tandis que je déroule un long tapis bleu nuit sur l'estrade qui servira probablement de piste de duel.

Dans mon dos, j'entends la voix mielleuse d'Hermione faire les éloges des romans de son professeur tandis que celui-ci ne cesse de vanter ses propres mérites. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver. Heureusement, des élèves commencent à affluer alors que je termine de bien lisser la surface du tapis pour éviter une malheureuse chute.

« Besoin d'aide ? me lance quelqu'un.

\- Merci, Fred. Tu serais arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt, tu aurais pu m'être utile mais plus maintenant, grogné-je d'irritation.

\- Ne sois pas désagréable avec une personne qui te propose son aide, me réprimande-t-il.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas Lockhart.

\- Et tu es loin d'être la seule ! Mais, tu as réussi à installer cet énorme tapis toute seule ? intervient Georges.

\- Il fallait bien ! Hermione était trop occupée à roucouler avec son héros de pacotille.

\- Tant de force dans une si petite chose ! ironise Fred.

\- Actuellement, c'est toi qui est petit. » me vanté-je, les poings sur les hanches et le menton relevé en signe de dédain.

En effet, de mon estrade, je les dépasse d'au moins une tête. Je me permets donc, pour une des premières fois de ma vie, de regarder quelqu'un de haut. Mais mon sourire satisfait n'a pas l'air de les agacer et les jumeaux affichent un visage stoïque.

Sans que je puisse riposter, Fred m'attrape sous les bras et me redescend sur terre. Je le regarde mécontente alors qu'il me tapote la tête en me gratifiant d'un « Sois sage maintenant, gamine ». Rentrant dans son jeu, je lui tire la langue avant de déguerpir.

La foule s'est faite dense dans la salle, je vais avoir du mal à retrouver mes amis. Je tente de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder au-dessus du monde mais un grand dadais se place juste devant moi à ce moment-là.

Deuxième tentative, j'aperçois une chevelure feu dans un coin de la pièce, sûrement Ron. Je m'empresse dans cette direction mais heurte violemment quelqu'un et tombe les fesses sur le sol. Un rire méprisant me parvient aux oreilles.

« Tu ne sais pas regarder où tu marches ? ricane Drago Malefoy. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'as oublié que les moldus ne savaient pas utiliser la magie ? »

Mon épaule, qui a encaissé le choc, me fait souffrir. Il l'a certainement fait exprès, ce sale gamin. Je n'ai encore jamais rien pu lui rétorquer mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne fera que l'encourager à me martyriser.

Je me relève sans lui accorder un regard et pars retrouver Ron, Harry et Hermione. A peine m'ont-ils demandé où j'étais passée que la voix de Lockhart s'élève, intimant le silence à la salle :

« Mes chers élèves, je déclare ce tout nouveau club de duel... ouvert ! ».


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Harry et Drago Malefoy se font face, droits comme des i, chacun à une extrémité de l'estrade.

Rogue et Lockhart ont tous deux désigné un élève pour le premier duel, juste après une petite démonstration. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'est fait ridiculiser par le maître des potions. A la vue de ce sorcier soi-disant surpuissant les fesses à terre, la plupart des spectateurs n'ont pu retenir un pouffement de rire, moi la première.

Les deux garçons s'avancent, lèvent leur baguette et se saluent. Un vent glacé semble souffler entre eux. Ils retournent ensuite sur leurs pas, exactement comme l'ont fait leurs professeurs. Enfin, ils se mettent en garde, immobiles dans l'attente du signal de départ.

Lockhart commence le décompte mais Drago Malefoy n'attend pas la fin de celui-ci pour lancer un sort à son adversaire. Harry est projeté deux mètres en arrière et un « Ouch » général retentit dans le public à l'impact du garçon sur le sol. Sans se laisser décourager, le Gryffondor se relève et réplique, faisant valser le Serpentard à son tour.

Maintenant que les deux duellistes ont chacun pris un coup, ils sont bien plus prudents et parviennent à esquiver certaines attaques. L'affrontement commence à se faire long et aucun des deux sorciers ne prend l'avantage sur l'autre.

Le blond fronce les sourcils, commençant visiblement à s'impatienter. Un sourire narquois étire soudain le coin de ses lèvres. Il prépare un mauvais coup, je le sens.

« _Serpensortia_! » s'écrie soudain celui-ci.

Du bout de la baguette du sorcier sort alors un long serpent vert et visqueux. La foule se fige tandis que le reptile rampe vers Harry. En regardant ce dernier, je remarque qu'il n'est pas le moins du monde inquiet mais semble plutôt hypnotisé par les ondulations de l'animal.

Ses lèvres se meuvent et d'étranges sifflements en sortent. Le serpent s'arrête et échange un regard avec le sorcier qui s'adresse à lui. Puis, lentement, le reptile se détourne et cible un élève de l'assemblée tandis qu'Harry semble toujours le guider par des paroles incompréhensibles.

Personne n'ose bouger, chacun est effrayé par la tournure des évènements. Le serpent est prêt à attaquer sa proie et celle-ci, un garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés, devient livide de peur.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois cependant le professeur Rogue sortir très lentement sa baguette de sa manche et viser l'animal venimeux. Il murmure alors une formule que je n'entends pas de là où je suis et le serpent prend soudainement feu.

Les flammes partent de l'extrémité de sa queue et s'amplifient jusqu'à sa tête pour devenir un imposant brasier qui continuer de brûler sur l'estrade même après la réduction totale en cendres du serpent. J'entends à peine les hoquets de surprise autour de moi. Je suis absorbée par le spectacle, la rougeur du feu dansant dans mes yeux, imprégnant mon esprit.

 _« Cours, Sacha ! Cours ! J'arrive, ne m'attends pas ! »_

Une sueur froide parcourt mon dos, je suis pétrifiée. J'aimerais partir en courant mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Un cri d'effroi reste caler dans ma gorge. Le monde autour de moi s'évanouit, ne restant qu'une lueur flamboyante qui m'engloutit peu à peu. Je vais m'évanouir.

Une main me saisit le poignet et m'entraîne avec elle, me ramenant à la réalité. Le feu s'est éteint, n'ayant laissé qu'une trace noircie là où il a vécu. Une porte claque, des pas de course effrénée résonnent. L'air frais du couloir me fait reprendre mes esprits. Hermione me tient fermement et trottine devant moi tandis que Ron s'occupe d'emmener Harry qui semble lui aussi sonné. Nous arrivons finalement dans une salle de classe vide.

« Harry, tu es un fourchelang ! Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! s'écrie Ron une fois la porte refermée derrière nous.

\- Je suis un quoi ? demande le concerné, revenant lentement au moment présent.

\- Un fourchelang ! Tu parles le langage des serpents !

\- Mais non, voyons ! Où as-tu été cherché ça, Ron ? s'indigne Harry.

\- Pourtant, on t'a tous entendu, dit Hermione d'une voix grave. On aurait dit que tu ordonnais au serpent d'attaquer Justin.

\- Mais c'est faux ! J'essayais justement qu'il s'en éloigne !

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas ça l'important, continue la brunette. Certaines personnes te soupçonnaient déjà d'être celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et ce qui vient d'arriver ne peut que le confirmer !

\- Mais pourquoi ? panique Harry.

\- Salazar Serpentard était un fourchelang lui aussi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son emblème est un serpent. Tu pourrais très bien... être son descendant. »

Harry reste bouche bée devant les paroles de son amie. Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à intervenir. Je suis toujours en train de trembler et les images qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête me rendent nauséeuse.

« Sacha, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle, demande Hermione.

\- Ça... ça va passer. Cette scène m'a juste rappelé de mauvais souvenirs... » articulé-je difficilement.

Il n'en faut pas plus à mes amis pour comprendre de quels mauvais souvenirs il s'agit et heureusement, aucun d'eux ne me pose plus de questions. Je ne me sens toujours pas prête à partager cela avec eux, c'est encore trop douloureux.

Je m'assieds à terre et plonge mon visage dans mes mains pour respirer lentement. Quelques minutes de cet exercice et mon pouls revient enfin à la normale. Les yeux fermés, j'entends Harry qui essaye de se justifier par tous les moyens même si cela n'est d'aucune utilité : nous sommes bien les trois personnes qui le croyons encore innocent. C'est auprès des autres qu'il va falloir être persuasif.

Après avoir un peu calmé le sorcier, nous parlons de notre plan d'attaque au polynectar sur Drago Malefoy. L'opération aura lieu demain soir, juste après le Réveillon.

* * *

Je sens les yeux bleutés de mon directeur sur moi. J'ai encore l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Est-ce qu'il se doute de notre plan ou est-ce qu'il me fixe ainsi parce que cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus eu de séance ensemble ? Peu importe, j'essaye de rester impassible et enfourne une fourchette de tarte à la marmelade dans ma bouche.

La Grande Salle est absolument magnifique. Des dizaines de guirlandes aux couleurs de Poudlard sont accrochées aux murs, ainsi que des boules de Noël assorties, des étoiles et des bougies scintillantes. Quant au repas, les elfes de maison se sont surpassés ! Je n'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie tellement tout est délicieux.

Seule une petite quarantaine d'élèves sont restés à Poudlard pour les vacances mais d'après Harry, c'est bien plus que l'année précédente où ils n'étaient même pas une dizaine. Le club de duel attire du monde. Nous nous sommes donc tous installés, avec les professeurs, à la table des Serdaigles pour passer la soirée.

Du coin de l'œil, je ne quitte pas Drago Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps. Dès qu'ils auront quitté la pièce, ce sera à nous d'agir. Le plus délicat va être de les séparer mais nous avons un plan.

Devant moi, Hermione emballe discrètement deux muffins au chocolat dans une serviette. Elle nous adresse ensuite un regard entendu avant de partir, prétextant une soudaine envie de dormir. Dix minutes plus tard, après un énième cantique de Noël, Dumbledore invite tous les élèves à en faire de même car il se fait tard.

Harry et Ron se précipitent vers l'endroit convenu tandis que je me mets à suivre les Serpentards à pas de loup. Comme prévu, ils ne se déplacent qu'à eux trois et empruntent leur itinéraire habituel. C'est là ! La statue de la sorcière borgne. Aussitôt, je sors de ma cachette mais ma gorge se noue lorsque je dois parler :

« H... Hé ! » arrivé-je seulement à prononcer.

Le blond ainsi que ses acolytes se retournent vers moi. En me reconnaissant, le visage de plus petit des trois prend des airs de dégoût. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Mais non, il faut que je fasse bonne figure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, moldue ? crache-t-il.

\- Et bien, j'aimerais te parler, Drago Malefoy... »

Le concerné hésite, partagé entre la curiosité de ce que j'ai à dire et la jouissance de pouvoir me repousser.

« Je t'écoute mais dépêche-toi. Je ne veux pas gaspiller mon précieux temps pour une vermine dans ton genre.

\- Est-il possible de te voir seul ? » fais-je d'une manière volontairement timide.

Le blondinet est déconcerté, ma petite mascarade a l'air de marcher sur lui. Je n'en reviens pas que je dois jouer la fille mignonne pour attirer l'attention de cet énergumène. Bon dieu, je vais mourir de honte ! Je veux m'enfuir !

Après un instant de réflexion, Drago Malefoy fait un signe de tête en direction de Crabbe et Goyle, les intimant à poursuivre sans lui. D'abord méfiants, les deux Serpentards n'osent cependant pas contredire leur chef et tournent à l'angle de couloir.

Parfait, mes trois amis les attendent juste un peu plus loin. Mon problème maintenant, c'est de garder le dernier Serpentard immobile suffisamment longtemps.

« J'accepte de t'écouter, commence le blond, mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

\- Comment ça ? demandé-je en me doutant qu'il va me jouer un sale tour.

\- J'aimerais t'entendre dire que les moldus sont une sous-race et qu'ils devraient juste servir les sorciers comme moi, ricane mon interlocuteur.

\- Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! protesté-je.

\- Comme tu veux. Sur ce, je retourne à mon dortoir. »

Il tourne les talons et commence dangereusement à avancer. Non, c'est trop tôt ! S'il arrive à l'angle du couloir, il verra ses camarades évanouis au sol et Harry et Ron probablement en train de les trainer !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'attrape la manche du Serpentard et le tire en arrière. Il ne proteste pas, je l'entends juste pouffer de rire. Le visage baissé vers le sol, j'entame la phrase fatidique :

« Les... Les moldus comme moi sont une sou... »

Drago Malefoy m'empoigne alors le menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête et à être face à lui. Je remarque alors que nous faisons à peu près la même taille. Cela le rend vraiment peu impressionnant et je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

« Normalement, on regarde la personne à qui l'on parle, ironise-t-il.

\- Les moldus comme moi sont une sous-race et devraient juste servir les sorciers comme toi. » dis-je d'une traite, les dents serrées et en fusillant le blond du regard.

Un sourire triomphant vient illuminer son visage blafard. Il a peut-être remporté une bataille mais pas la guerre ! D'un revers de la main, je me dégage de son emprise sur mon menton et m'éloigne de quelques pas.

« Bien, très bien. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile à reconnaître ! dit-il au comble de la joie. Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me déranges, maintenant ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! »

Mince, je ne sais plus du tout ce que j'étais censée lui dire ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me demande une chose pareille ? Ça m'a complètement embrouillée. Bon tant pis, improvisons.

« Je ! Je... J'aimerais que l'on s'entende mieux toi et moi. »

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! Visiblement, Drago Malefoy est aussi choqué que moi par mes paroles. Il a la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds.

« T'es sérieuse, là ?

\- Euh... Eh bien, oui ! Tu ne trouves pas toi aussi que cette guéguerre que l'on se fait a trop duré ? Nous pourrions, peut-être pas être amis, mais au moins être polis et courtois l'un envers l'autre, non ?

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? Moi, un sorcier de sang pur, m'entendre avec une simple moldue comme toi ? Je te rappelle que tu m'es inférieure, tu l'as dit toi-même ! s'égosille le blond en panique.

\- Allez, ne fais pas ton timide, Drago !

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

Bizarrement, je commence à trouver cet échange plutôt marrant. J'ai trouvé un moyen de l'embêter un peu, c'est super. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais entendu personne l'appeler par son prénom...Même pas ses soi-disant amis. En tous cas, il a l'air vraiment énervé, continuons un peu. Héhé.

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle Maître Drago ? Comme cela, on voit que tu es supérieur, ricané-je.

\- Que... ! Arrête ça, tu me dégoûtes ! Ton intention était juste de te moquer de moi en fait, n'est-ce pas ? Ta soi-disant entente, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! »

Et sur ce, il s'en va rapidement. Oh non, j'étais tellement contente de pouvoir le martyriser que j'en ai oublié le plan ! Je me précipite pour l'arrêter mais trop tard, Drago a déjà en visuel l'endroit de notre « crime ». En deux foulées, je l'ai rejoint, prête à l'assommer.

Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, le couloir est vide, sans aucun signe de kidnapping. Seul Drago avance en me jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule qui me défie de continuer à le suivre. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Direction les toilettes des filles du second étage !

Mes amis m'y attendent déjà. Hermione est en train de remplir trois verres d'une solution à l'aspect boueux et fumant.

« Ah, Sacha ! Tu as été parfaite, on a tout juste eu le temps d'enfermer ces deux idiots dans un placard et de leur prendre un cheveu, dit Harry.

\- Tu as vu comment ils ont dévoré les gâteaux ? On aurait dit des bêtes sauvages ! ricane Ron.

\- C'était écœurant ! intervient Hermione avec une grimace.

\- Au fait, Hermione, demandé-je, en qui tu vas te transformer ? »

La jeune fille sort alors un flacon du pan de sa robe de sorcière. Celui-ci contient un unique et épais poil noir.

« J'ai récolté ça sur la robe de Millicent Bulstrode. Je ne pourrais pas m'approcher autant de Malefoy que les garçons mais c'est déjà ça.

\- Je vois et donc, moi pendant ce temps, je fais quoi ? s'enquis-je.

\- Tu mets ça. » me dit Ron en m'envoyant une étoffe soyeuse.

Je reconnais tout de suite l'aspect aqueux du tissu : une cape d'invisibilité !

« Mais où vous avez eu ça ? Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était très rare !

\- C'est la seule chose dont j'ai hérité de mon père, m'informe Harry.

\- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je m'infiltre chez les Serpentards avec ça !

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclame Hermione en tendant leurs verres remplis aux garçons. Pendant que l'on détourne l'attention de Malefoy, tu iras fouiller ses affaires dans son dortoir. Comme tu es invulnérable, s'il y a des détecteurs magiques, ils ne devraient pas réagir à ta présence. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Blaise Zabini soit dans la salle commune, c'est le seul Serpentard de notre année qui reste.

\- Tu fais un peu trop de suppositions à mon goût, Hermione. Je sens que c'est foireux comme plan.

\- Mais non, ça ira, réplique-t-elle agacée. Bref, dépêchons-nous avant que Malefoy ne se pose trop de questions sur la disparition de ses amis. Vous avez les cheveux ? Mettez-les dans les verres et... cul sec !

\- Beurk, de l'extrait de Crabbe ! lâche un Ron dégoûté.

\- Santé. » renchérit Harry.

Tous trois avalent le polynectar et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Ron et Hermione file chacun dans une cabine de toilette, sûrement pour vomir. Harry, lui, s'appuie contre le lavabo et porte sa main à sa bouche.

Je reste immobile, impuissante et affolée face à ce spectacle. Sous la peau de mon ami, on dirait que des milliers d'insectes grouillent, obligeant son visage et son corps à s'étirer sous la pression.

Après peu de temps, un autre garçon se tient devant moi. Très grand et costaud, Gregory Goyle est vraiment impressionnant vu de près. Le garçon est bien trop à l'étroit dans sa robe de sorcier et il se change donc avec un des uniformes que Hermione a ramené de la laverie.

De la cabine où était entré Ron, ressort alors Vincent Crabbe. Les deux Serpentards se fixent :

« Ça alors ! disent-ils en même temps.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable ! m'exclamé-je. Par contre, vos voix n'ont pas du tout changé.

\- Oh oui, répond le faux Goyle avec un air innocent qu'on ne lui connait pas. Comme ça, ça va mieux ? continue-t-il, la voix beaucoup plus grave.

\- Parfait ! Et moi ? fait le faux Crabbe.

\- C'est bien tous les deux, vous pourriez tromper n'importe qui ! affirmé-je. Mais au fait, et Hermione ? »

Nous nous approchons tous les trois de la toilette occupée par notre camarade. A travers la porte, nous n'entendons qu'une respiration rauque.

« Hermione, demande Harry-Goyle, ça va ?

\- Ou... oui mais je ne me sens pas très bien, partez sans moi ! répond-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Ron-Crabbe.

\- Plus que je vous dis que oui ! Allez-y maintenant ! Vous perdez du temps, l'effet de la potion ne dure qu'une heure ! »

Aussitôt, nous laissons la brunette seule et partons à la recherche de la salle commune de Serpentard. Nous ne savons pas exactement où elle se trouve alors le plan consiste à vagabonder près des cachots en espérant croiser un membre de la maison qui pourra nous faire entrer.

Avant d'oublier, je passe la cape d'invisibilité en prenant bien soin qu'elle me recouvre jusqu'aux pieds. En fait, c'est d'une grande difficulté de trottiner à côté de deux immenses élèves tout en évitant de trébucher dans le tissu.

« Avancez plus doucement les gars, s'il-vous-plait ! Je vous rappelle que vos jambes ont grandi mais les miennes pas ! m'étranglé-je à bout de souffle.

\- Oups, désolé Sacha ! s'excuse Ron-Crabbe. Comme on ne te voit plus, on a oublié. Mais c'est dingue que la cape fonctionne sur toi.

\- Dumbledore m'a dit que les capes d'invisibilité n'avaient pas d'effet direct sur la personne qu'elles cachent mais plutôt sur l'environnement qui les entoure. C'est pour cela que je peux m'en servir. Par contre, elle ne disparait pas à mon regard.

\- C'est vraiment pratique ça ! Heureusement que tu es de notre côté, vu toutes les fois où l'on s'en sert pour enfreindre le règlement de l'école !

\- Taisez-vous, quelqu'un approche ! » nous interrompt Harry-Goyle.

Effectivement, des pas autres que les nôtres résonnent. Quelques secondes plus tard apparait le garçon aux lunettes écailles qui avait tenté de me lancer un sort le soir où j'ai été découverte.

Entre temps, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de Percy Weasley, le grand frère de Ron mais je ne lui ai encore jamais parlé. J'ai même parfois l'impression qu'il cherche délibérément à m'éviter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande le rouquin d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Ça te regarde ? demande insolemment Ron-Crabbe mais heureusement, en gardant sa voix grave.

\- Bien sûr, je suis préfet, moi. Vous devriez être dans votre salle commune à cette heure-ci.

\- Nous y allions, justement, intervient Harry-Goyle avant que Ron ne saute au cou de son frère.

\- Goyle ! Crabbe ! Où étiez-vous passés ? » demande une voix traînante.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Drago positionné à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Quelle chance qu'il n'ait pas plus avancer ! Il aurait pu directement me foncer dedans et j'aurais été découverte. Son regard passe à travers moi, c'est très étrange comme sensation. Le blond toise ses faux acolytes, puis le frère Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches près de notre salle commune, Weasley ?

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Malefoy. En tant que préfet, je fais ma ronde et si vous ne voulez pas avoir des ennuis, vous feriez bien de rejoindre vos dortoirs ! »

Avec un reniflement de mépris, le Serpentard tourne les talons et ses deux camarades lui emboitent le pas. Je fais bien attention à raser les murs pour ne heurter personne et tente aussi de faire des pas légers en rythme avec ceux des élèves, tout cela dans le but de ne pas trahir ma présence.

Au final, nous arrivons devant un mur nu. Malefoy réfléchit quelques secondes avant de retrouver le mot de passe :

« Ah oui ! Sang pur ! »

Les briques du mur se mirent alors en mouvement, à la manière de ce que j'ai vu au Chemin de Traverse. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine lorsque je passe l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse gagner par le stress !

La pièce est presque vide, une jeune fille à couettes est en train de gribouiller sur un parchemin à une table tandis qu'un garçon à la peau noire lit dans un coin. Super, c'est Blaise Zabini ! Je vais pouvoir fouiller la chambre de Drago comme il faut.

Les trois garçons qui m'accompagnent s'installent dans un fauteuil ouvragé de cuir noir. Un sentiment étrange ne me quitte pas depuis que je suis entrée. Contrairement à la salle commune de Gryffondor, celle de Serpentard est froide et humide, presque qu'hostile. Toute la décoration est dans les tons noir, vert et argent. Des lampes rondes pendent du plafond et éclairent la salle d'un éclat émeraude, rendant le tout fantomatique. Même si j'adore cette couleur, l'atmosphère que dégage l'endroit me met mal à l'aise.

Un grincement de chaise me fige. La Serpentarde s'est levée et emprunte un escalier partant vers la droite. Je m'approche et constate avec soulagement qu'il en existe un deuxième, dirigé vers la gauche. Certainement celui du dortoir des garçons. Je m'y engage prudemment, toujours collée aux murs, face aux fenêtres.

Soudain une ombre passe sur mon visage et à travers la vitre, je vois un immense tentacule. Je plaque mes mains contre ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. Ce que je prenais pour un simple vitrail teinté était en fait la fenêtre qui donne directement sur le Lac Noir. Nous sommes sous l'eau ! Incroyable ! Mais comment les élèves peuvent-ils dormir en paix en sachant qu'ils sont cernés par les flots et surtout par un monstre ?

Je me pose trop de questions, il ne faut pas que je me détourne de mon objectif ! Me voilà arrivée dans un couloir avec huit portes. Malheureusement, il n'est rien indiqué dessus, reste donc à savoir laquelle est la bonne. Réfléchissons, Hermione m'a dit qu'en deuxième année chez les Serpentards, il n'y avait que Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise Zabini.

Drago et Blaise sont dans la salle commune et les deux autres roupillent dans un placard donc, en toute logique, leur chambre est la seule qui doit être vide, vu que le couvre-feu est déjà passé. Il me suffit donc d'écouter à chaque porte pour déceler le moindre bruit provenant de l'intérieur et le tour est joué.

C'est parti, je peux déjà éliminer la porte la plus proche de la sortie. Il y est en effet inscrit _Préfet-en-chef_ en lettres argentées. Je colle mon oreille contre la deuxième porte. Les voix de jeunes garçons y résonnent. La conversation est animée et de petits rires clairs la ponctuent.

Ce n'est pas là, chambre suivante. Un ronflement sonore me parvient sans même que j'ai besoin de me pencher contre le bois. Aussitôt, je continue mon enquête. Le silence est total derrière la quatrième porte. Je me concentre un maximum mais rien.

Pour être certaine, je m'attarde sur les quatre autres. Conversation. Plancher qui craque sous les pas. Bruissements de couverture. Silence. Mince, la dernière aussi semble vide ! Comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? Je tente le coup ? Non, si je tombe sur la mauvaise et que ses occupants ne dorment pas, ils vont se demander pourquoi la porte s'ouvre toute seule !

Ne voulant pas abandonner, je réécoute attentivement à la dernière porte, complètement écrasée sur celle-ci. Soudain, un léger, très léger froissement s'élève. On dirait la page d'un livre que l'on tourne... Bingo !

C'est donc la quatrième chambre qui est la bonne. Je me précipite sur la poignée et entre. La pièce est vide, plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les quelques reflets verdâtres de l'eau à travers les fenêtres permettent à mes yeux de s'habituer avant d'entreprendre mes recherches.

Mais qu'est-ce que je cherche au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait inculper Drago dans l'affaire des attaques d'enfants moldus ? Une potion de pétrification ? Une liste de cibles ? Un journal intime ? Je ne suis pas sûre que le Serpentard soit le genre de garçon à faire ça mais bon...

J'ouvre la malle où est indiqué son nom mais n'y découvre que des vêtements, des livres, des plumes et des pots d'encres. Rien d'intéressant. Dans sa table de nuit non plus et encore moins sous son oreiller ou son matelas. Le seul endroit qu'il me reste est sous le lit.

Je m'accroupis et suis surprise de découvrir une boîte noire. Je l'attrape pour l'examiner. Elle est frappée d'armoiries que je soupçonne être celles de la famille Malefoy. En l'ouvrant, je découvre une grosse bague en argent qui porte les mêmes armoiries. Un fin serpent argenté s'entortille autour de l'anneau, ses yeux fait d'émeraudes brillant d'un éclat psychédélique.

A part une lettre, il n'y a rien d'autre dans la boîte. Je décide de lire celle-ci au cas où des informations importantes y seraient transcrites. Mieux vaut être prudente... Je ne fais pas ça par pure curiosité, non...

Déçue, je découvre qu'il s'agit seulement du père Malefoy qui félicite son fils d'avoir été admis à Serpentard et le récompense donc de la chevalière familiale. En faisant attention, la lettre est effectivement datée de 1991 or nous allons bientôt passer à l'an 1993. Drago était donc en première quand il a reçu cette boîte.

Il doit être tellement fier qu'il la garde précieusement avec lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cela attendrissant malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse de ce satané blondinet.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir. Je m'empresse de remettre la boîte en place et de me reculer dans un coin de la pièce. La poignée de la porte tourne. Ma gorge se serre mais heureusement, la cape d'invisibilité est toujours autour de moi. On ne va pas me voir, il n'y a aucun problème.

« Pourquoi sont-ils partis en courant comme ça ? demande Blaise Zabini en suivant Drago qui rentre dans la chambre et allume des lanternes.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond celui-ci. Ce sont deux idiots, c'est tout. Dormons maintenant, j'ai entrainement à l'aube demain.

\- Flint ne vous laisse même pas vous reposer le lendemain de Noël ? s'étonne le deuxième Serpentard.

\- Non et c'est compréhensible. Nous devons absolument remporter la coupe. Il ne faut pas la laisser entre les mains de ce satané Dubois et son équipe de bras cassés, grogne Drago. Perdre une fois contre eux est déjà assez humiliant.

\- Je vois. Dormons alors. »

Je détourne les yeux le temps que les deux garçons se changent. Mon dieu, je passe pour une énorme perverse ! Mais plus important, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas partir mais je ne veux pas rester ici ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne dois pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Pendant que je tergiverse, le blond s'est dangereusement rapproché de ma position. Ses yeux gris me fixent sans me voir et je fais un pas de côté juste à temps pour le laisser accrocher sa cravate verte à un crochet. Dans mon mouvement précipité, le bas de la cape a cependant effleuré la cheville nue de Drago et ce dernier s'est figé d'effroi.

J'arrête de respirer. Le visage blafard et apeuré du Serpentard est tourné vers le mien. Si je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit impossible, je dirais qu'il me voit. Avec une lenteur extrême je me recule de deux mètres pour être hors de sa portée.

Finalement, Zabini interpelle son colocataire pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais celui-ci ne dit rien, sûrement pour ne pas perdre la face et passer pour un froussard.

Les deux élèves s'installent finalement dans leurs couvertures et, d'un coup de baguette, le blond éteint la lumière. Ils mettent longtemps avant de s'endormir et il se passe bien une heure avant que le duo ne commence à respirer au rythme régulier du sommeil. J'attends encore un certain temps pour être sûre de ne pas les réveiller puis, je file.

Dans la salle commune, je croise Crabbe et Goyle, encore somnolents. On dirait qu'ils sont complètement perdus et qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Tant mieux ! Il est trop tard pour retrouver les trois autres maintenant, de toute façon, je n'ai rien découvert d'intéressant. J'espère que notre plan aura été plus fructueux de leur côté. Bref, je verrai ça demain. Je suis épuisée !


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

 **KorriganTanNoz :** Merci pour tes reviews et oui c'est bien FMA! Nina et Alexander, un des pires moments de la série :'(

 **Cococat012 :** Full Metal Alchemist, tu connais ? Quoi qu'il en soit, un grand merci de me lire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Je me réveille doucement. Ma tête est lourde et quelque chose de très doux me caresse le visage. En passant ma main, j'agrippe ce que je pense d'abord être de l'eau avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, parfaitement éveillée. Mon uniforme est toujours sur moi. Ah oui, je me suis jetée sur mon lit dès mon arrivée et puis, le trou noir. M'endormir aussi vite, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il est déjà 9h15 alors que je suis supposée être au bureau de Mr. Argus à 9h30. A la vitesse de la lumière, je change juste de sous-vêtements et de chemise. Un chignon rapide et je suis partie. Le petit-déjeuner de la Grande Salle doit déjà être débarrassé donc je me rends directement en cuisine.

Après avoir serré une bonne centaine de petites mains d'elfes, j'avale une tasse de thé et mords dans une tartine à la confiture puis me précipite vers le bureau du concierge.

« Bonjour Mr. Argus ! » crié-je en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

L'homme sursaute, faisant tomber la photo qu'il était en train de regarder. Je la ramasse : on y voit un chat tigré en train de dormir. Son corps se soulève lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il semble si paisible. Je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ces images qui bougent toutes seules.

« C'est votre chat ? demandé-je.

\- Oui... répond Mr. Argus avec un sourire attendri. Elle s'appelle Miss Teigne mais tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de la connaître, elle a été pétrifiée. C'est un chat adorable et elle m'aide beaucoup dans mon travail de surveillance.

\- C'est bien vrai ! Le soir de mon arrivée, elle m'avait repérée dans les buissons et j'ai failli être découverte !

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle... fait-il, le visage horriblement triste.

\- Vous savez, Mr. Argus, elle va être sauvée ! Pompom m'a dit que les mandragores grandissaient bien ! »

J'essaye de le consoler comme je peux. Même si mes tentatives sont un peu maladroites, le concierge me sourit.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les infractions de ces bons à rien d'élèves ne vont pas se nettoyer toutes seules ! se motive l'homme en retroussant ses manches.

\- Oui ! Allons-y ! »

Comme à notre habitude, nous prenons le chariot et partons à la chasse à la saleté. A peine s'est-il écoulé quelques minutes que nous croisons un élève de Serpentard couvert d'œuf et de farine. Sans même en douter, je sais que c'est encore un tour des jumeaux Weasley. Et, comme à chaque fois, aucune trace des rouquins sur le lieu du crime.

Le mur du couloir est crasseux, seule une silhouette humaine se découpe dans le mélange visqueux d'œufs farinés en laissant la pierre propre. Je plains la personne qui a dû subir cela. En tous cas, elle n'a rien voulu nous dire sur ses agresseurs, sans doute par peur de représailles.

« Sacha ! » m'appelle une voix familière.

J'arrête le récurage du mur pour saluer Harry et Ron. Tiens... Où est Hermione ? Je brûle d'envie de les rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais mon travail m'en empêche. Je fais un signe de la main à mes deux amis pour leur signaler que je ne peux pas les rejoindre pour le moment. Par des gestes, Ron me fait comprendre que c'est urgent que j'aille à leur rencontre...

Le concierge a suivi toute la scène. En détournant les yeux, il me murmure :

« Je vais faire tomber mon balai, tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour partir en douce.

\- Pourquoi ne pas directement me donner la permission de prendre congé, Mr. Argus ?

\- Tu es folle ? Ces deux élèves nous observent et j'ai une réputation à tenir ! »

Puis, dans une exclamation bien trop théâtrale pour paraître naturelle, l'homme laisse glisser son balai de ses mains. Avec une extrême lenteur, il entreprend de le ramasser en grognant haut et fort combien son dos le fait souffrir. Je pouffe de rire et m'échappe en lui lançant un discret remerciement au passage.

« Te voilà, enfin ! Dépêche, on va à l'infirmerie, s'impatiente Ron.

\- A l'infirmerie ? m'inquiété-je.

\- Tu comprendras quand on y sera. » m'assure Harry.

En effet, j'ai compris en une seconde lorsque j'ai vu Hermione avec des oreilles de chat, le visage couvert de poils et les yeux jaune vif. Nous vérifions que Pompom est bien occupée dans son bureau avant d'engager la conversation, à voix basse.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Hermione ? m'exclamé-je.

\- C'était des poils de chat sur la robe de Millicent Bulstrode... et pas des cheveux. Le polynectar ne marche pas pour les transformations animales, me répond-elle simplement, la peau rosie sous ses poils.

\- Et comment avez-vous expliqué cela à Pompom ?

\- Nous lui avons dit qu'on s'entrainait pour la prochaine séance du club de duel et qu'avec la baguette cassée de Ron, son sort a mal tourné... Elle ne s'est pas posé plus de questions et a simplement levé les yeux au ciel. Bref, passons sur mon ignoble erreur, continue la jeune fille, faites-moi votre rapport.

\- De mon côté, commencé-je, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé en lien avec la Chambre des Secrets dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Et vous, les garçons ?

\- Nous..., entame Harry avec un air soudain grave. On a appris que Malefoy n'est sûrement pas l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- J'en étais sûre, se complimente Hermione.

\- Mais, cette histoire est pire que nous l'imaginions, continue Ron, le visage sombre.

\- Comment ça ? demandé-je.

\- Dobby m'avait déjà appris que ce n'est pas la première fois que Poudlard subit des attaques de ce genre, dit Harry. Mais Malefoy nous a précisé que c'était déjà arrivé il y a cinquante ans. »

Le brun fait une pause. Instinctivement, je sens que ce n'est pas tout ce que les garçons ont à nous annoncer.

« Il y a cinquante ans, un enfant de moldus est mort. »

Une sueur glacée parcourt instantanément mon dos. Quelqu'un a bel et bien été tué. Si ce qui s'est passé il y a cinquante ans est en train de se reproduire aujourd'hui, alors tout le monde est en danger. Cependant...

« Il n'y a pas quelque chose d'illogique ? dis-je. Si ce que vous a dit Drago est vrai alors cela signifie que l'héritier de Serpentard était présent à cette époque-là, non ? Et si on en croit le message laissé sur le mur le soir d'Halloween, il y a un seul et unique héritier...

\- Donc pour toi, l'héritier serait un ancien élève ? déduit Harry.

\- Rogue ? propose tout de suite Ron.

\- Mais non, voyons ! le rectifie Hermione. Rogue est trop jeune pour avoir été élève à ce moment-là. Certains autres professeurs pourraient mieux convenir mais je n'en vois aucun capable d'une chose pareille... Surtout qu'ils enseignent tous depuis plusieurs années à Poudlard alors pourquoi agir seulement maintenant ?

\- C'est pas faux, fais-je. Donc, pour moi, Drago vous a menti. Ou, du moins, vous a caché la vérité.

\- Je ne pense pas, me détrompe Harry. Selon lui, le coupable aurait été attrapé au moment de ses crimes, il y a cinquante ans, par un autre élève. Malefoy ne savait pas qui c'était mais il était visiblement très en rogne contre lui...

\- Si un élève a fait quelque chose comme cela, il a dû être récompensé, non ? réfléchit Hermione à toute allure. Nous devrions peut-être aller vérifier à la salle des trophées si la date d'une coupe ou autre correspond à la celle du meurtre de l'enfant moldu. »

Tout le monde semble d'accord. Il n'y a vraiment que Hermione pour penser à faire des liens pareils. Je me suis déjà demandée plus d'une fois ce que nous ferions sans elle... Elle est si utile au groupe.

Soudain, Ron, qui était en train de jouer avec le rideau entourant le lit de la convalescente, relève la tête. Un immense sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Pas besoin d'aller vérifier, je le sais ! Quand j'ai eu ma retenue, j'ai dû astiquer l'argenterie de la salle des trophées, tu te souviens Harry ? »

Le brun acquiesce sans comprendre où veut en venir son ami. Nous regardons tous Ron avec des yeux ronds.

« Eh bien, ce soir-là, j'ai vomi des limaces sur un écusson doré. C'est une longue histoire, dit le rouquin en voyant mon visage dégouté. Mais du coup, j'ai nettoyé cet écusson pendant bien une heure ! C'était tellement long que mes doigts étaient tout fripés et...

\- Abrège ! s'impatiente Harry.

\- Oui, désolé. Il se trouve que cet écusson datait de cinquante ans et qu'il était destiné à un élève pour service rendu à l'école... Vous ne pensez pas que cela pourrait être l'élève que l'on cherche ?

\- Si, bien sûr, s'agace Hermione. Mais cela nous aiderait si tu nous disais son nom.

\- Ah, euh, oui... Si je me rappelle bien, c'était un certain Tom Jedusor. »

Tom Jedusor... Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais où l'ai-je déjà entendu ? Mon cerveau a du mal à faire les connexions tellement la nouvelle m'a ébranlée. Ce monde est dangereux au point de se faire tuer pour une question de sang ? Ne puis-je rien faire pour régler cela ?

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir aider mais ce n'est pas en m'amusant avec des balais que je pourrai être utile pour sauver les autres... Attendez... mon travail, Mr. Argus, les balais...

« Je sais ! m'exclamé-je d'un coup en faisant sursauter mes amis.

\- Tu sais quoi ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Où j'ai déjà entendu le nom de Tom Jedusor ! Quand je nettoyais les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, j'ai trouvé un cahier avec son nom écrit dessus !

\- C'est super, il doit être bourré d'indices ! dit Harry.

\- En fait non, soupiré-je. Les pages étaient toutes complètement blanches...

\- C'est évident, intervient Hermione. Si Jedusor a écrit des informations confidentielles dedans, il a dû protéger son cahier des regards indiscrets. Où est-il, maintenant ?

\- Mr. Ar... Euh, Rusard l'a rangé dans son bureau, là où il met les objets perdus.

\- Tu pourras le récupérer facilement ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il suffit que je dise que j'ai retrouvé son propriétaire.

\- Super ! conclut Harry. Apporte-le-nous dès que tu l'as. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Pompom sort de son bureau pour faire le tour de ses patients. Sans qu'on puisse protester, l'infirmière nous chasse pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail.

En partant, je remarque un mince espace entre les rideaux tirés autour d'un lit voisin à celui d'Hermione. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir le corps rigide et blanchâtre d'un élève pétrifié mais cette seule vision suffit à serrer mon cœur et à couper ma respiration. Je _dois_ faire quelque chose.

Je me sépare de Harry et Ron pour retrouver Mr. Argus qui vient juste de terminer de nettoyer le mur quand je le rejoins. Je lui parle du cahier. Sans me poser de question, nous retournons au bureau du concierge et celui-ci ouvre une grande armoire ébène dans le fond de la pièce.

On y trouve surtout des objets confisqués comme des pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste, des bombabouses, des sucreries interdites... Mais parmi tout ce bric-à-brac provenant en grande partie de la poche des jumeaux, se trouvent quelques objets perdus : une plume pour écrire, un chouchou pour les cheveux, une écharpe de Poufsouffle et surtout, le carnet noir et écorné de Tom Jedusor. Le concierge me le tend et je le glisse sous mon pull, au moins là, il sera en sécurité.

Le ménage étant terminé, je décide d'aller donner un coup de main en cuisine. Comme à leur habitude, les elfes m'accueillent avec de grandes courbettes, leurs nez pointus frôlant le sol. Je ne prends même plus la peine de leur dire que c'est inutile, cela ne sert à rien, ces créatures sont complètement bouchées.

Après leur avoir longuement expliquer que je suis engagée par Dumbledore et qu'ils n'ont donc aucune raison de refuser mon aide, les elfes daignent enfin me laisser l'épluche-légumes pour que je me charge des patates.

Je m'assieds dans un coin et me mets à la tâche. Il ne faut pas deux minutes pour que l'on m'apporte un verre de lait et des cookies, sans que je n'aie rien demandé, bien entendu. Une dizaine de patates épluchée et mon esprit commence à dériver.

Comment puis-je être actrice de cette histoire d'héritier de Serpentard alors que je ne sais pas maitriser la magie ? Je me sens tellement inutile, ça en est rageant. Si je suis mes trois amis dans leurs aventures, même avec ma capacité, il y aura un moment où je deviendrai un boulet incapable de se défendre et je ne veux pas de ça. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester sans rien faire alors qu'ils risquent leur vie dans cette histoire.

Je sens la forme du cahier de Jedusor contre mon ventre. Même pour cela, je ne peux pas agir. Je l'ai récupéré mais à quoi cela sert si d'autres doivent se charger d'en percer le secret ? Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement rester dans l'ombre et ne pas tenter d'être avec Ron, Hermione et Harry, ils sont déjà bien au-dessus de moi de toute façon.

« ...iss... Miss... Miss Abberline ! »

La petite voix stridente de Woopsy me fait sursauter. Le coup que je m'apprêtais à donner à une pomme de terre est ainsi dévié et l'instrument vient se heurter à ma main, laissant une strie profonde au bout de mon index. Très vite, le sang se met à couler abondamment, rendant la patate rouge écarlate.

« Maîtresse, Woopsy est tellement désolé ! Vous vous êtes blessée à cause de Woopsy ! panique l'elfe, les yeux exorbités. Mais Woopsy s'inquiétait, Miss. Vous étiez tellement plongée dans vos pensées que vous ne faisiez plus attention à votre travail ! »

En effet, la pomme de terre dont je m'occupais est devenue minuscule, de la taille d'une cerise. Je l'ai beaucoup trop épluchée, la rendant inutilisable.

« Oh, Woopsy, je suis désolée ! imploré-je. J'ai gâché une patate !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Miss. Allez plutôt à l'infirmerie, votre plaie est sérieuse. »

Le sang coulant de mon doigt commence déjà à s'écraser au sol. Avec ma main saine, j'enserre mon index en espérant ralentir un peu le flux puis, je cours vers l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, je laisse perler quelques gouttes rouges qui tombent à terre. Si quelqu'un veut suivre ma trace, il n'aura pas de difficulté !

Hermione est toujours là, en train de lire dans son lit, apparemment elle devra rester plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête pour me saluer, ses yeux jaunes s'agrandissent à la vue de ma main pleine de sang. D'un sourire, je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est rien de grave. Pompom me prend en charge et m'assoit sur une chaise.

Pendant qu'elle me soigne, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire couler mon regard vers le rideau tendu autour du lit de Colin Crivey. C'est comme s'il me suppliait silencieusement de lui venir en aide. Ma tête est douloureuse, je ne supporte plus cette impuissance qui me colle à la peau. Je tente de reporter mon attention sur le travail de Pompom, qui a parfaitement emballé mon doigt dans un pansement doux et immaculé.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Tu peux y aller. » me sourit l'infirmière.

Hermione crachote dans son lit. Pompom accourt directement près d'elle pour lui tendre un petit bac en carton.

« Encore une boule de poil, jeune fille ? »

La brunette acquiesce. Je les entends à peine, comme si un écran fumé était placé entre elles et moi. Je reste obnubilée par le pansement. Une infime tache rouge y est apparue, cassant la monotonie du blanc.

Ce point grandit et grandit encore jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un petit pois. Et là, c'est fini. Il cesse de croître. Je suis guérie. Une blessure si sanguinolente a été mise à mal tellement facilement. Une évidence m'apparait soudain, comme si elle avait toujours dansé devant mon nez sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Je bondis de ma chaise et saisit Pompom par les épaules. Elle fait deux têtes de plus que moi mais je plante mon regard bleu dans le sien avant de presque hurler :

« Pompom ! Je veux devenir infirmière ! Fais de moi ton apprentie ! »

La surprise déforme les traits bien conservés pas le temps de l'adulte. Hermione elle-même a entrouvert la bouche de stupeur. Mais je n'en démords pas, j'ai trouvé mon utilité.

« Tu m'as dit toi-même que maîtriser la magie n'était pas essentiel dans l'art de guérir ! Je veux être utile, Pompom ! Je veux pouvoir aider les autres ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Elle aimerait sans doute me demander ce que j'ai encore été inventé comme bêtise mais mon visage sérieux n'appelle à aucun doute. Tendrement, elle pose sa main sur ma tête pour que je me calme :

« Sacha, je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible...

\- Mais tu as dit que...

\- Je sais mais tu n'es encore qu'une enfant. Tu n'as pas la maturité nécessaire pour faire face à certaines situations. » essaye-t-elle de me faire comprendre.

Je déteste quand on me fait passer pour une gamine. Mais je suis décidée, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle accepte.

« Je suis peut-être une enfant mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprendre ! Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras, je travaillerai à en tomber de sommeil, j'étudierai comme jamais personne n'a étudié ! Pompom, regarde-moi ! Est-ce que tu m'en crois vraiment incapable ? »

La femme me sourit et me caresse la tête une fois de plus. Je sens qu'elle est en train de craquer. Je pourrais tenter de la manipuler mais je ne veux pas lui faire ce coup-là. Devant elle, maintenant, je suis des plus sincères.

« Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? soupire Pompom. Tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, non ?

\- Tout à fait ! affirmé-je en tenant la jupe de l'infirmière pour l'empêcher de fuir.

\- Bon. Ça ne relève pas seulement de ma décision. On va aller voir Dumbledore, d'accord ? »

Je bondis de joie en la remerciant. La première étape est faite mais maintenant, il faut convaincre le directeur. Cela ne va pas être chose facile mais si Pompom est de mon côté, c'est déjà un avantage. L'infirmière donne un verre d'eau et un comprimé rose à une Hermione abasourdie avant de m'emmener vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier est train de trier de la paperasse lorsque nous entrons.

« Ah, Sacha, je voulais justement te voir ! Il faudrait que nous ayons une nouvelle petite séance tous les deux. J'ai plusieurs idées que je voudrais tester...

\- Oui, Professeur. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue.

\- Albus, cette petite aimerait que je la prenne comme apprentie en vue de devenir infirmière. »

Le visage de Dumbledore reste impassible. Il me transperce de son regard clair, comme à chaque fois.

« Sacha, puis-je te demander pourquoi une telle idée ?

\- Je... Je veux être utile malgré mon absence de pouvoirs magiques, dis-je timidement. Si je pouvais soigner correctement les autres, je pourrais leur venir en aide dans les moments critiques.

\- C'est un noble objectif mais comment en es-tu arrivée à vouloir aider tes camarades comme cela ?

\- Eh bien... Un élève a été pétrifié et... »

Je m'arrête. Puis-je vraiment faire savoir que je suis en possession d'informations sur les évènements d'il y a cinquante ans ? Bon, peu importe, je ne supporterai pas les yeux interrogateurs du directeur plus longtemps.

« Et j'ai entendu dire que les mêmes faits ont eu lieu il y cinquante ans à Poudlard. J'ai appris qu'un élève était mort à l'époque. »

Les visages de Pompom et Dumbledore s'assombrissent. Tous deux doivent se rappeler de cette période sombre de l'école.

« Cette nouvelle m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. J'ai su à ce moment que je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de protéger mes amis.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander comme tu as obtenu de telles informations, me dit le sorcier. Mais sache que les choses ne sont plus comme à l'époque, Sacha. La sécurité a été renforcée depuis.

\- Pourtant, il y a déjà eu deux attaques par l'héritier de Serpentard !

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne sais pas préparer du filtre de mandragore pour les soigner, me dit Dumbledore d'un ton désolé.

\- Je peux apprendre ! m'emporté-je, sur la défensive.

\- Ils seront guéris bien avant que tu n'ai appris.

\- Peu importe, je veux pouvoir intervenir dans les situations dangereuses ! Je ne veux pas être un poids !

\- Les situations dangereuses ne vous regardent pas, toi et tes camarades, Sacha, me contredit calmement Dumbledore. Il faut laisser les adultes s'en charger.

\- Et si Voldemort revenait ? lâché-je d'un coup, ce qui provoque la surprise de mon interlocuteur. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Harry et si son ennemi réapparait, il sera en danger et je serai aux premières loges pour l'aider ! »

Le directeur reste muet. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que j'argumente de la sorte. Très bien, je continue :

« Et Pompom peut avoir besoin d'aide, non ? Je peux l'épauler pour qu'elle ait moins de travail !

\- Elle a raison, Albus, intervient enfin la concernée en se rangeant de mon côté. La médicomagie est un art qui requiert peu de sorts. S'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel Sacha pourra s'épanouir dans notre monde, c'est celui-là. Si c'est sa formation qui t'inquiète, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. En plus, je me fais vieille, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. »

Dumbledore se frotte le menton, en pleine réflexion. Il se tourne ensuite vers son phénix et lui caresse la tête. L'animal frémit et gonfle ses plumes, heureux d'une telle attention. Dos à nous, le professeur dit finalement :

« Si tu penses que cela est possible, je ne peux que me ranger de ton côté, Pompom. »

Mon sourire est si grand qu'il atteint mes oreilles. Je vais exploser de bonheur.

« Cependant, tu ne peux pas prendre seule en charge la formation de Sacha. Il faudra qu'elle suive certains cours avec les élèves.

\- J'ai pensé à la même chose, Albus, intervient Pompom. Le cours de potion est essentiel et le cours de botanique pourra lui aussi s'avérer utile.

\- C'est parfait, elle n'aura pas besoin de plus et pourra ainsi venir t'aider lors de ses heures libres.

\- Bien entendu, je l'évaluerai régulièrement et elle devra passer un examen en fin d'année, ricane l'infirmière.

\- Evidemment, ma chère Pomfresh, pouffe Dumbledore une main devant sa bouche. Je surveillerai de très près les progrès de ton apprentie et si tu es déçue, elle retournera directement à ses balais. »

Mon sourire s'efface quelque peu tandis que les deux adultes deviennent de plus en plus hilares, s'échangeant des regards complices. On dirait que cette idée les enchante énormément, peut-être même un peu trop. J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de Cendrillon qu'on envoie à l'abattoir. Mais peu importe, mon choix est fait et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

« Je m'occupe de son horaire, dit le directeur. Sacha, viens me trouver demain après le repas de midi.

\- Bien, Professeur ! réponds-je enthousiaste.

\- Et de mon côté, Sacha, tu commenceras demain aussi, à 6h00, me sourit machiavéliquement Pompom.

\- A 6h00... du matin ?! m'étranglé-je.

\- Oui. Et ne proteste pas ! ajoute-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. C'est toi qui l'a voulu, non ? »

Je ne peux que lui obéir après tout. Je vais devoir me lever très tôt, je ne suis même pas sûre que le petit-déjeuner soit servi à cette heure-là...

En sortant du bureau du directeur, j'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Oh, je retrouverai bien de quoi il s'agit en me baladant dans le château ! Je trottine donc joyeusement au hasard des couloirs. Mon travail avec Mr. Argus est fini pour aujourd'hui, je suis donc libre de faire ce que je veux.

En passant devant une fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard, un fin rayon de soleil vient caresser ma joue. Dehors, une couche de neige de belle épaisseur recouvre l'herbe, reflétant la lumière hivernale en des milliers de cristaux étincelants. Rien ne vient troubler le bleu parfait du ciel. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu une aussi belle journée, impossible pour moi de ne pas aller à l'extérieur.

Le froid piquant de décembre me prend à la gorge, je resserre mon écharpe écarlate autour de mon cou et mon nez s'emplit de son odeur familière. En quelques foulées, je me retrouve au bord du Lac Noir dont les rives ont un peu gelé et l'eau vient lécher la glace dans un clapotis régulier. Je me permets de fermer les yeux face à la beauté de l'hiver, rafraichissante pour l'esprit.

Des pas lourds qui s'enfoncent dans la neige s'approchent soudain derrière moi, accompagnés de gloussements gras. Je me retourne pour savoir qui ose troubler mon calme mais n'ai pas le temps de réagir que de grosses mains s'abattent sur mes épaules, me faisant basculer en arrière.

Je tombe les fesses les premières dans l'eau. Le froid remonte instantanément le long de mon échine, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je veux me relever mais un pied percute mon ventre, me repoussant dans le lac glacé de façon douloureuse.

Des rires ont éclatés de toute part autour de moi et je relève la tête pour faire face à mes agresseurs. Ceux-ci ne sont autres que Drago et sa clique de Serpentards. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le blond affiche un sourire hilare et méprisant, sa chaussure posée sur mon épaule pour me maintenir à terre.

« Tu as trouvé où est ta place, sale moldue répugnante. » crache le Serpentard en provoquant le redoublement des rires de ses camarades.

Je garde mon calme, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. D'autant plus que le froid m'engourdit, je tremble de tous mes membres, je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de me relever.

« Tu ne réagis même pas ? continue Drago. Je suis déçu, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait que l'on s'entende bien ? Il faudrait déjà me répondre pour cela... Allez, réponds ! »

Il m'assène alors un deuxième coup de pied, me faisant me vautrer encore plus dans l'eau. Mes mains s'écorchent sur les galets du lac, provoquant une chaleur aiguë sur ma peau glacée. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lance un regard noir à ce petit morveux arrogant mais cela ne fait que le satisfaire davantage car il me répond d'un grand sourire.

C'est au moment où je me demande comment je vais me sortir de cette situation avant de mourir d'hypothermie que quelqu'un vient violemment percuter Drago qui valse alors dans la neige.

« Quatre contre une, ce n'est pas très équitable, Malefoy. Tu veux qu'on te montre comment on se bat ? s'énervent les jumeaux Weasley, une nuance diabolique dans leurs voix.

\- Ça va, Sacha ? » me demande Harry en tendant une main salvatrice vers moi.

Ron, Fred, Georges et Harry sont venus à mon secours. Le brun est celui qui a dégagé Drago pour me relever tandis que les rouquins se servent de leur baguette magique pour bombarder les Serpentards de centaines de boules de neiges et de bombabouses. Les vert et argent fuient, leur chef hurlant que son père en entendra parler.

Sortie de l'eau glacée, je grelote comme jamais et mes jambes me portent à peine. Je suis de suite recouverte de pulls et d'écharpes rouge et or avant d'être traînée vers l'infirmerie par mes sauveurs.

« Merci les gars, dis-je à moitié étouffée par les vêtements, vous êtes les meilleurs !

\- Comment on pourrait te laisser entre les crocs de ces horribles serpents ? lance Harry en frottant vigoureusement mon dos histoire de me réchauffer un peu.

\- Ils sont complètement idiots ! s'exclame Ron d'un ton indigné. Encore un peu et tu aurais pu mourir de froid !

\- Je pense que cela ne les aurait pas dérangés, soupiré-je.

\- Peut-être mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta mémoire sera honorée ! se réjouissent les jumeaux, probablement en train d'imaginer un plan vengeur.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas encore morte ! rigolé-je. Mais comment vous avez fait pour me trouver ?

\- C'est Fred et Georges qui sont venus nous chercher en disant que tu avais des problèmes. » m'informe Harry.

Je me tourne vers les deux concernés, curieuse de savoir comment ils pouvaient être au courant. Fred est en train d'agiter un morceau de parchemin vierge devant son nez, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« C'est notre instinct héroïque naturel, très chère. Nous ne faisons que tenir notre promesse envers toi. » ricane le rouquin.

Les deux frères cachent quelque chose, c'est certain. Mais peu importe, je suis en un seul morceau et c'est tout ce qui compte.

N'empêche, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans la tête de ce foutu Serpentard ? Je ne réagis pas à ses provocations et il s'acharne quand même. Normalement, les gens abandonnent vite mais lui, non. Il doit vraiment avoir une dent contre moi, je vais devoir être beaucoup plus méfiante à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Les jumeaux prennent congé, prétextant une affaire urgente, et je me dirige vers l'infirmerie avec Ron et Harry. Ce dernier me soutient, son bras passé sous mon épaule. Je déglutis, je n'aime pas être aussi proche de lui... Mais je lui suis reconnaissante, il s'est carrément jeté sur Drago sans hésiter et ce, dans le but de me protéger. Je rougis malgré moi, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films.

Soudain, une pensée traverse mon esprit embrumé par le froid :

« J'ai failli oublier ! J'ai le cahier de Jedusor ! »

* * *

 **Voilà ! On peut dire que l'on est à un nouveau tournant de l'histoire. Sacha infirmière, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous appréciez :) Sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
